Fear itself
by Patriot-of-USA
Summary: Your past is a nightmare, one that keeps replaying in your mind... and now your nightmare has again become reality. True nightmares don't end when you wake up Robin...they end when you die. TT X F.E.A.R.
1. Hollow Carcuss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or F.E.A.R.**_

* * *

_

The only thing we have to fear…is fear itself. 

_- Franklin D. Roosevelt _

Prologue: Silent

Silence engulfed the tower and flooded its halls. Darkness only added to the quiet.

Raven was thankful for the peace.

She was free to leave her room without worry of falling victim to one of Beastboy's pranks; allowed to freely roam a darkened Titan's Tower in solitude, a silent sentinel against no foe.

She allowed her hood to be let down, revealing short cropped dark hair, her cloak still covering the rest of her form.

The only light in the Titan's Tower came from the city beyond their small island, creating shadows on the floor of only a minor nature of scare.

She enjoyed this time, knowing full well that it would be tainted and lost to the sound effects coming from one of Cyborg and Beastboy's mindless video games or the alarm in the morning.

She gazed out at the city's towers illuminated against the dark as they were gently pelted by tears of rain.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her cheek lay against the window, absorbing the cool emanating from the glass.

Midnight was her time of intimacy and to be left alone.

"_My baby…noooo!"_

Her eyes snapped open.

She became rigid. Where the hell had that come from?!

Her eyes scanned the dark hallways. Nothing indicated disturbance. The tower's alarms stayed silence.

No intruders tonight.

She thought for a moment. The voice… It was in her mind.

Wait no! Not her mind…

'Robin?'

The girl enveloped herself in her own dark magic, phasing her from the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Signature black magic expanded then vanished, in its place standing the sorceress. Raven looked about the room.

Robin's room was signature in itself, looking more like the inside of an NYPD precinct than a bedroom. Numerous news clippings adorned his walls, more than half of them on his constant obsession:

Slade.

The room was dark, but like the hallway, was slightly illuminated from city lights far off spilling through the window.

One ray made its way slinking over a bed, noticeably ruffled by the presence of a body. Raven was close enough to see the features upon the sleeper's face.

His face was contorted with conflict, his form twisting and flipping from one side to another.

Robin was not sleeping in peace.

This was the fifth time for the month. For a month now, Robin's slumber brought nightmares.

She was the only one who knew about this. She never told the other Titans about Robin's nighttime battles. Every night his fear surfaced, she would come to him, doing what she could to soothe his pain.

Time and again, he would murmur things in his sleep. Ghosts of his past would occasionally find vent in his dreams…or nightmares. Battles already fought. Names from long ago…

She watched in sympathy of his pained slumber. Something terrible had scarred him. Something that he had not yet made peace with.

'Robin…what happened to you?'

He had murmured names in his sleep. He had cried for someone more than once…Jin was it?

The young empath brushed an offending hair lock from his mask.

That mask…it held so many secrets. It was the mask that he hid behind from the team, from Starfire…from her.

She had tried to enter his mind at night, seeking the evil that plagued him. Yet she entered his mind only to find silence. Robin had built a resistance of some kind, blocking her from entering his sub-conscious. She could not see his dreams. Only a soundless void would greet her. She had been able to see all his other dreams, but not these. He blocked her somehow…

Raven had thought Robin would trust her of all people, ever since their mind link. She now heard his thoughts, and he hers. Robin knew what a private person she was. He knew that anything he told her she would keep to herself if asked.

Yet still he shut her out. Still he was silent.

'Why Robin?'

He wouldn't hear her thoughts. Not in his sleep.

She was careful in sitting down next to his dormant form, cautious not to wake him. Carefully she petted his hair.

He seemed to calm. He wasn't breathing as hard, but still drenched in sweat.

It ate at her to seem him in such pain and then not seek help. Such was his prideful nature.

She took in his sleeping form. It was hard to remember sometimes he was only a teenager. His attitude was one more mature than most his age.

His features were still young. His well sculpted face held a healthy glow still despite his bad sleep.

She was blushing. Raven's head jerked away, self-conscious of how long she had gazed on him.

Robin's nightmares seemed to have past.

She petted his head for a few moments longer, looking in sympathy.

Was Robin allowed no peace? They had just defeated Trigon. Her father had already caused so much pain. They had barely emerged with victory, and now Robin was tormented by his own mind.

"_You awaken from one nightmare…only to find yourself deep in another."_

Raven's petting halted. Another blurb from Robin's mind… She had heard that voice before. It was…cold.

Her tension subsided. Only bad memories… Only a ghost…

They had nothing to fear.

Teen Titans: Fear Itself

Chapter 01: Hollow Carcass

The voice was old. _"You will be a god among men…"_

Robin awoke.

His eyes were greeted good morning by gentle sun rays peaking through the parted blinds of his window. He could see out to blue skies and Jump city sprawling with activity. Already he could hear the sound effects coming from one of Cyborg and Beastboy's video games.

He exhaled. The night was over.

His hand wiped down his face with exhaustion. He didn't need to look in a mirror. He knew what he probably looked like. He hadn't slept well…again.

The nightmares were getting worse. At least they were only nightmares now. Not visions. No more visions.

He shuffled to the closet, looking for his outfit for the day.

'As if there's a real selection,' he snorted.

He shuffled through his monotonous wardrobe of his namesake uniform.

He stopped. One uniform stood out from the rest. He pushed away the others, taking a full gander at its clear scars of service. Numerous bullet holes still bore like rotting wounds around the Kevlar…so did burn marks. What parts weren't covered by experimental armor were clothed by digital desert fabric. The helmet still held its place on the shelf above. The patch of a brown spear point was still distinct above the name tape, signifying his position as point man.

He had never gotten rid of it. He didn't know why. All it did was remind of horrors that would never leave him. Failures he tried to move on from even to this day.

He grabbed one of his regular outfits. He could still feel the glare of those old battle visors.

He dressed quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TOFU!"

"NO TOFU YOU LIL' GRASS STAIN! MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

The voices echoed strongly throughout the tower's hallways, now lit by the sun spilling through massive window.

It seemed that the epic chronicles of morning video games had ended. And the battle for breakfast had begun. Robin had slept later than he thought. Normally he was up in time to play winner between Beastboy and Cyborg.

The automatic doors gave way to his passing. Sunlight flooded the living room through the massive window panes and giving a beautiful view of the glittering Pacific. Robin had an appreciation for sunlight, especially in the morning.

Sure enough, Cyborg and Beastboy were battling for control of the kitchen, detemining who would be "master chef" of the morning.

Raven was in her usual spot, sitting on their eight-piece sectional reading her book. Robin never knew what it was she was reading. The girl gave him a smile of acknowledgment.

"Come on dude!" Beastboy pleaded. "I've been a pig! How could you want to eat me?!"

"Just once I want some meat! How can you deny a Cyborg his meat?!" Cyborg wailed in protest.

"Please friends! Can there not be two masters of chefing?" Starfire was mediating between the two as usual, urging compromise for the everyday battle of answering "What's for breakfast?"

Robin advanced on the kitchen. "Still pushing for meat; eh Cyborg?" the teen smiled.

The three turned, as if noticing him for the first time. Starfire's eyes instantly lit up.

"Robin!" The young Tameranian girl's power of flight instantly took at seeing her friend up. The girl floated over, crushing him in her happy embrace. Once again, she had forgotten her strength.

Robin remembered her telling him that her power of flight was gauged by her joy. It flattered him knowing that seeing him made her happy.

"Come on y'all!" Cyborg urged. "We gotta have bacon today, we've got training practice. And the great Cyborg needs MUSCLE!" He emphasized by flexing his arms.

"Rob!" the green changeling pleaded to the Titans' leader. "Don't do this to me!"

Robin took a couple of breaths from Starfire overflow of affection. "You know Beastboy, it would be eggs and ham, not green eggs and ham."

Cyborg snickered. Beastboy simply glared.

"Oh please," Raven groaned. She didn't need more lame jokes. One Beastboy was enough.

"Bacon it is!" Cyborg happily declared and set to work cooking. Beastboy morphed into a hound dog, lumbering away with his tail tucked and a slight whimper to be heard.

Robin paid little attention, instead looking forward to the prospect of some breakfast himself.

"Robin…"

The said teen turned around. Raven was no longer sitting at the couch reader her book. She was now standing three feet from him.

Robin jumped back. He hated it when she did that.

Raven didn't seem to take notice of startling him. "We need to talk," she simply stated.

Robin's eyebrow cocked. "We do?"

They never had the chance.

The siren blared, red light flashing in the room. Robin jumped for the computer, silencing the alarm. Cyborg had let his cooking go for the moment. The other Titans crowded around the screen.

"The signal was set off by Port Security," Robin talked as he typed. "It's coming from the docks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The T-car cruised along mostly empty roads. The sun still was rising, so many would still slumber for a while.

Cyborg was behind the wheel as usual. Robin always rode shotgun while Raven insisted that she have a buffer zone between her and Beastboy who always liked to stick his head out the window while in the form of a dog. This always landed Starfire in between the two.

"So what exactly is up?" Cyborg asked.

Robin was the one to answer as he fitted a comm link piece in his ear. "The distress signal only gave a location. A little strange since usually the person can also include a short message."

"Why didn't they?"

The docks rose into view.

"We're about to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car slowed as it approached the gate. The lock had been blasted and the gated forced open. The T-car cruised though the opening already made.

Headlights cut though the remnants of morning fog. The car slowed and stopped.

Robin stepped out. He was instantly enveloped and washed by a morning chill. The sun was still creeping up from behind the city's sky scrappers. The docks were still twilight and the Pacific's waters here were still dark. The physical sight of his breath further proved the cold.

The other Titans seemed to share his sediments as they followed with a slight shiver. All except for Raven that is. Robin took note of her cloak covering her body.

'Cheater,' he pondered with a smirk.

Robin unhooked his mini mag-light from his belt, cutting though the translucent fog.

"There," he pointed.

His light guided the team forward to a warehouse. Nothing made it stand out from others, but it was otherwise according to the Boy Wonder's GPS.

No gun shots were heard. No screams or crashes. Were they too late? Robin wondered.

The team stopped short of a door. Robin's light illuminated a sign above the doorway mostly faded with age. The name was now illegible.

"This is where the signal's coming from."

Beastboy shivered. "Would you take in the creepiness factor here? This's got Slade written all over it."

His remark was instantly answered with red-eyed glares coming from Raven and Cyborg. He instantly knew why. Cyborg had grilled into the team that Slade was not a topic conversation with or around Robin. Raven had been quick to second. Beastboy had forgotten.

Robin didn't respond, at least not outwardly. He stood silent.

Starfire approached with caution. "Robin?" The others grew fearful. She gently reached for his shoulder.

"…look at the door," the boy answered. All eyes focused on his light as he shined it on the handle. It was blasted off. "I think we can rule out robbery. These guys went on an all out assault."

The boy softly bounded up the few steps, Starfire behind. The three gave a sigh of relief. Robin hadn't heard, or hadn't cared. Either was fine with them. Raven and Cyborg gave Beastboy a scowl of warning before following.

Robin's hand barely grazed the door as he stood ready. The other Titans assembled behind. Cyborg clasped the leader's shoulder, and then gave a confident pat.

Robin kicked the door in. The others were close behind as he charged.

The building was quiet. Dark too.

Starfire raised her arm, a starbolt held in her grasp, lighting the room in a faint green glow.

Rusted shelves, cold equipment, and untouched crates and boxes. Only these served as silent witnesses to anything that transpired that day. No people.

Anything that had happened was finished long before their arrival.

A large hole punctured the side of the concrete wall, grabbing Robin's attention first.

Robin took time in reaching the hole, taking in anything else about the hanger-like room that stood out. Not many signs of struggle made themselves know. A few bullet holes here and there, but no bodies. No one calling for help or shouting battle orders. Where was everyone?

The hole was large. Big enough to fit a truck in.

'That was probably the idea,' he reasoned.

He looked behind him. He wondered what the rest of the team deduced. "Cyborg, you and Starfire see if you can find out what it is they took. The rest of us are going to find who sent that signal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin's steps were careful, listening for anything. The silence was engulfing, almost intimidating. Tight hallways and darkness did nothing to ease his fears. His eyes could make out various objects and walls about, but the dead center was black.

His team was behind him, he knew that. But still he was tense. He was always on point…

A loud bang shattered the silence. Robin had almost yelled out.

He turned around. The open remnants of a soup can rolled to his heal. He looked back. A guilty look on Beastboy's face had said it all.

The green changeling smiled sheepishly. "He he…my bad." Raven's glare that bore on him was one that would rival the sun's.

Robin exhaled silently as possible. His heart still thundering. 'God damn it Beastboy…'

"Cyborg," Robin asked aloud through his comm link. "you guys find anything yet?"

"Nothing on what they took," the half-robot answered. "From the looks of it, the blast that made the hole was done by a charge though. From the looks of it military grade; possibly C-4."

"Doesn't sound like anyone we know," Robin replied.

Room after room brought no evidence better than the last. No battle, no people…

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked. "I mean there's no sign of a fight or anything. It like everybody's just gone."

Robin eyed his tracker. The signal's origin was not far now.

His flashlight shone on a doorway ahead.

"This is it," he turned back to his teammates. "Security office."

The door swung open. Like the rest of the rooms, dark and abandoned.

A silent control board and unmanned monitors were all that greeted them. The security televisions broadcasted nothing of interest. One showed Cyborg and Starfire investigating in another room. Another showed Robin's group. He turned to the opposite wall. Sure enough, a security camera was recording their every move.

Nothing but silent guards, watching against threat that seemed to not exist.

"Dude," Beastboy was now skeptical. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Robin's flashlight shone on the control panel ahead. "There's your proof right there."

A button on the panel flashed red, the only sign of any kind of activity at all that night. The Titan's grimaced. It was the distress button to call the tower.

Robin pressed, turning it off. They were too late. "Looks like the parties over…"

Raven stepped up to the control console, sitting down at the chair.

"I might be able to access the camera's recordings. Maybe we can see what happened." She set to work typing a series of keys, seeking to accomplish her said task.

Robin talked into his comm link. "Cyborg, we found the security room. No one's here but we're pulling up the video tapes. You guys find anything?"

"Not yet, but we'll let you know when we do."

Raven frowned. "There's something wrong. The recordings are corrupt. If we want to watch them we're going to have to take them back to the tower to repair them."

Raven rose from the seat, stepping away from the console. "I'll get Cyborg on that…" He stared at the black screens, wondering what they would have shown.

He turned to the Titans behind him. Beastboy face had a look of…disgust?

"Beastboy?"

Raven had already looked. She pointed at the floor. "Look…"

Robin shone his flashlight. Something red coated the floor.

Blood. The boy immediately leaped away.

The blood was spread thin, smeared in the shape of a body. A body that had been dragged. Robin followed the gory trail to a closed door inside the office. A push against the door yielded no results. As could be seen through the glass window, the door was blocked by a desk from the other side. The blood trailed beyond the door.

"Cyborg, we need you up here right now!" Robin ordered.

"On my way."

"Raven," Robin now turned to his friends who were here. "Can you move the desks?" The empath's eyes glowed a dark light. A high pitched screech came from the other side of the door, a result of the desks sliding across the floor from Raven's powers.

Robin pushed the door open, continuing to follow the trail, which led up a set of stairs.

"Wait here from Cyborg," he ordered the girl. "Beastboy, with me."

The green changeling followed his leader up the stairs. A single flight led to a door.

"Ready?" Robin demanded. Beastboy nodded.

"GO!"

Morphed as a tiger, Beastboy burst through the doorway with a Roar, Robin right behind him, bow-staff drawn.

They were on the roof. The cobalt blue sky turning light and fresh air that filled their nostrils was given little attention.

Beastboy shape-shifted back to his original form.

The blood trail ended abruptly. Robin gazed across the rusted steel roof, out to the sea, then turned to the city. No one in sight.

"They had a chopper," the masked leader stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two returned downstairs to the security room where Raven awaited. Cyborg and Starfire had arrived by now.

"See anything?" Cyborg asked.

"They're long gone," Robin spoke. "You guys got a guess to what they were after?"

Starfire frowned in defeat. "We found nothing of which seemed to be missing or out of place."

"We're too late…" Raven darkly stated. They were too late. The party was over before they had even gotten there.

"What do we do know?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked to the security control console, the blood on the floor. He turned to Cyborg.

"Something did happen here, we know that much. Download the security feed and we'll take it back to the tower to repair it."

"I'm on it." The half-robot set to work.

Robin looked about the room, puffing a sigh. "C-4s and a chopper…definitely no one we know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg had spent the better part of an hour repairing the recording. The team had gathered in the tower's living room to watch.

"Robin,"

Robin turned. Again Raven had popped up behind him unnoticed.

"Yeah?"

"After this we still need to talk."

Raven's eyes shifted their attention to the large television set, waiting patiently for Cyborg to finish. She wasn't going to say anymore. Robin didn't push the matter. Robin had almost forgotten. He still didn't know what she wanted though.

"Dudes!" Beastboy bounded happily from the kitchen to the couch, a large tub of popcorn in his hands. He jumped and plopped onto the couch smack in front of the television. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Robin frowned. "Beastboy, this isn't a movie."

"Indeed," Starfire concurred. "Should the popping corns not be consumed unless we are viewing a…buster of blocks?"

"Come on," Beastboy's hand plunged into the tub. "We can't watch TV without popcorn…NO EXCEPTIONS."

The bucket's contents illuminated a black light, then exploding in Beastboy's face. Starfire giggled. Robin swore he saw a smirk under Raven's hood.

"All right y'all," Cyborg stepped back. "We're set to go."

He took place on the couch next to Beastboy, noting the bits of food covered all over the shell-shocked changeling.

"Hey, popcorn!" the half-robot happily chirped, picking pieces and munching on them. Raven gave a groan, rolling her eyes.

The picture was distorted, stretching and scratched from presentable standards.

"I was only to recover a few seconds of a workable footage," Cyborg apologized. "Be sure to watch closely. I hope it's something good."

The video eventually blinked into a good picture. The shot was the security room they had been in. A body was on the floor. A dead body.

Someone standing, no…kneeling beside it, their back to the camera, obstructing a view of the face. He had a masculine build body, well sculpted shoulders. His head was hunched down though. It was hunched down to the body.

The lifeless corpse made involuntary jerks as the person held it close to his…mouth?

Beastboy's eyes squinted, unbelieving of what it looked like. "What…..what is he doing?"

It looked like the person was……eating?!

Blood squirted from the corpse, splattering onto the wall.

"What the hell is this?!" Cyborg revolted. A look of disgust had appeared on everyone's faces. All but one…

Robin stared, unblinking. His eyes were fixated on the figure before him. That physique, that…behavior.

The figure had stopped moving. He jerked around.

Robin's heart stopped, his blood froze.

'Christ…'

The mouth and chin were messed with blood. He had been eating the corpse. But it was those eyes that Robin focused on. Oh, those horrible eyes…

A cold ice blue, sharp and inhumane. They were hollow; empty. Yet they were also wild. All of it the trademarks of a psychopath.

The other Titan's had been left speechless, each staring with a slacked jaw.

The figure was now looking into the camera, vainly searching for those who had been watching.

Robin felt his stomach twist and lurch. The mere sight of this…thing made him want to vomit.

The eyes darted in his direction, stopping cold of their movement. The figure's head slowly twisted in alignment. He was looking straight at Robin.

Robin's heartbeat slowed to a stop. He stared at the figure on the tape, the figure staring straight back. Straight at him. His mouth had run dry, his throat parched.

The figure's cold blue eyes widened in delight; the blood stained mouth curled into a smile. Red stained lips parted, showcasing a set of teeth, washed in fresh blood.

He was looking straight at him. He was smiling at him…

He could see him! Robin wanted to scream, but his voice was absent.

The figure spoke. "Hello…..brother…."

The vision exploded into a sea of television snow static, a white noise in accompaniment.

No one spoke or reacted. The Titan's had seen it. He was talking to Robin. They slowly turned to him.

Robin's face was a ghostly pale, his breathing hollow. His mask hid any terror that may have insurged into his eyes. His stance was very weak.

"Robin?" Cyborg slowly rose from his position on the couch.

His mouth barely parted, emitting an ever-soft voice.

"Fettel…?"

His knees gave out.

"ROBIN!" Starfire had flown to his side, but Cyborg had caught him first. He had seen the warning signs.

Starfire knelt by his side, taking him from Cyborg's arms in a gentle hold. "Robin! Please, what is wrong! Speak to us!"

Robin had not passed out. His eyes held a clouded look of hypno as he gazed up the ones that surround him. Cyborg was dashing away in the direction of the infirmary. Starfire held him in her arms. Her frantic green eyes desperately searched his face. Beastboy stood up behind her, looking down on Robin, his gloved hands running through his hair, desperate and unsure of what to do.

Where was Raven?

"_Robin."_ The voice was in his mind.

Cool hands clasped each side of his head. His head was tilted back.

He looked up into her face. Raven's face…

Her hood had been let down, revealing her short purple hair. Her eyes were deep and passionate. She was calm. She wasn't frantic. She was…sad?

She was afraid. Afraid for him.

"_Robin…"_ the mind voice was Raven. Their mind link… _"Robin…what's wrong? What happened?"_

Her eyes stared straight through his mask. Straight into his heart.

"_Robin, let me in…"_ His dreams… She wanted to see his dreams. _"Let me help. Please…before it's too late."_

Tears dropped onto his face. Raven's tears. _"What's hurting you? Who was that? Please Robin…let me in."_

He wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let anyone. He would let no else get hurt by this…thing.

His vision began to blur…then darken. Her thoughts began to blan and echo. _"Robin….."_

He blacked out.

He no longer felt Starfire's warm arms wrapped around him. He no longer could see anything. He could no longer hear Raven.

But his head... His head was still immobile. Raven's hands still held his head.

She had penetrated his mind? She had made it in with him. But how? He had blocker her before…

Wait….

These hands were different. They were freezing. They were smaller….

'Oh God…' He opened his eyes.

Raven's compassionate face was gone. Another replaced.

A younger one.

This face… The skin was a mask, pure white and emotionless. There were no eyes….only holes, dark and void.

This face…it was dead.

"Alma…"

"_My baby…"

* * *

_To be continued…

Yick! I myself squirmed when I wrote this ending.

Okay, so basically this is a cross between Teen Titans and the video game F.E.A.R. Just a strange idea that won't leave me alone.

In order to understand what I am talking about, you really need to have played F.E.AR. The story itself takes place after F.E.A.R. and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. I hope I get interest.

I always appreciate reviews. It keeps me motivated and shows that people are interested. So please review! Until next time.

- Patriot-of-USA

-----------------------------

September 11th…let's roll!


	2. Hollow Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or F.E.A.R.

* * *

**

Chapter 02: Hollow Memory

"There is no need to attach any of that to him."

Still holding the IV needle in his arm, Cyborg glanced over his shoulder with a curious look.

"We can't help him if we don't know what's wrong with him Raven."

The empath didn't blink. "I know what's wrong with him. He is dealing with something within. That video is what caused him to faint. This isn't something that can be solved with science and medicine. The problem is in his mind."

Cyborg had no argument. Robin wasn't sick. He had been fine that morning. He had showed no signs of medical illness. He had fainted only when he had seen that…thing on the security recording. No medicine was going to help here.

Cyborg set the needle down. There was nothing he could do here. "Do whatever you can Raven," he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy and Starfire waited with urgent faces ready for Cyborg as he exited from the infirmary.

Starfire was gazing through the window, her large green eyes peering through at Robin's still form, lying on the medical bed. He had been stripped down of his uniform to simply to his white tee-shirt and pants. Raven stood beside him. Cyborg now longer was preparing all the machines that he said would help Robin and was now leaving towards the door.

Cyborg had barely exited the door before he was bombarded by Starfire's interrogating.

"Cyborg! What is wrong with him? Why has Robin not yet awakened?"

Cyborg gave a tired smile. "Starfire, Raven is going to do everything she can."

"But why has Robin fallen ill? What did that…that man in the television do to him?!"

"Like I said Star," Cyborg answered. "Raven is going to try to help him. But in the mean time, I think he just needs some rest."

Starfire once again continued to peer through the window at the object of her frantic behavior, her hands vainly pressing against the glass again. Her eyes still contorted with worry.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to Raven…"

Cyborg's hand cupped her shoulder. "No, Star. I know you want to help, but Raven would work best alone."

Starfire's hands lowered from the glass, her head hanging in defeat. This was one time she could not be by Robin's side. She would have to put her trust in Raven.

Beastboy had remained quiet for a while, but know felt a need to speak up. "So…what do we do?"

Both turned to Cyborg for the answer. "I think we need take another look at that recording."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven looked down at the boy wonder lying on the bed. His breathing was soft, but his pain was clear. His head made jerks from side to side. Sweat persperated down his face.

Internal conflict was clear. She couldn't let this go on.

Night after night now she had seen him fight a war in his mind while asleep. She had comforted him, but never penetrated his thoughts, out of a respect for privacy. Not this time.

She slowly levitated above the ground, crossing her legs. Her hood was replaced over her head.

She had to do something. This morning was the last straw. Something was happening inside, and she had to know what.

"Azarath, Metrion…Ziinnnthooos."

Her eyes glowed white, and her spirit departed her body, flowing into Robin's mind.

Instantly she was forced back to her own person.

Once again, she had been greeted by an endless void: robin's psychological mind guard against unwanted intruders. Any psychic attempting to intrude would find themselves with a serious headache greeting them the next morning.

The Dark Knight had trained him well.

"Alma…" Robin muttered. Raven had caught it. 'Alma?'

Robin stirred, his mask fluctuating to his opening eyes.

He looked up to the young women sitting at his side of the bed. Bed?

His mind was instantly aflame with the memory of what had happened just moments ago:

The videotape, Fettel, his fainting, Starfire holding him, Raven holding him….Alma holding him.

His hand flew to the aid of his head, rubbing his eyes to clear his thoughts. Once again he turned up to Raven, who now looked much less pleased.

"Raven?"

"Robin, let me in," the empath simply ordered.

He froze. She knew. She knew there was something he hadn't told her about his past. Today's little 'incident' had brought that to light.

He looked down. "What are talking about…" he mumbled, hoping to discourage.

He began to pull out the tucked in sheets which restrained him. Raven rose from her chair, her eyes slightly widening in shock, not sure if he should be out of bed yet.

Robin paused for a moment as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his back turned to the empath.

"Your mind Robin; let me in." Raven reverted back to her interrogation.

The Boy Wonder could feel his anticipation rising, and he was sure Raven detected it to. Damn their mind link.

"Robin, I have watched you in your sleep. I have heard you cry out. And now I see THIS." The empath's advance was slow. "You can't keep this secret from me anymore Robin, let me in."

Robin was on the verge of panic. There was so much he had told Raven, so much he had let her see. So much…

They were closer now than they had been a year ago, but he wasn't ready to tell her this. He couldn't tell her about Fettel. He couldn't tell her about Alma…

"Raven…" his voice alone halted her. "There are places in your mind that you always tell not to go. This is a place in MY mind that you don't want to go."

Without warning, Raven had phased herself straight in front of him, her violet orbs boring holes straight through his mask, straight to his eyes. "I have watched you time and again cry out names in your sleep Robin. You have been fighting battles in your mind, battles that have long since ended." She advanced on him once more. "You've cried out names. Who's Jin? Who's Fettel?"

Robin gasped. She had heard him say his name. She stared straight at him, paralyzing his whole form. "Who is…Alma?"

Robin felt himself begin to tremble, his head hung. Raven was now upon him. He found courage to look up to her face of…disappointment? "Don't you trust me Robin?"

It was now he felt his tears coming. All the pain, all the fear, all the memories that he held so deep and locked up so tight. They were coming back. Jin, Alma, everything.

He couldn't hold this in anymore. His crying heart, urging him to open, finally silenced the untrusting soldier's instinct that had kept it vaulted for so long.

Raven's hands gently held his head. "What is this Robin…" she softly mumbled as her spirit began to vacate her own body in pursuit of his. "What is this…fear your hide?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg paused the tape. That smiling face with the blood stained the chin and teeth dominated the freeze frame. Both Beastboy and Starfire cringed at the sight. Cyborg forced himself to swallow his nausea.

"Okay, I'm running that face through our systems now." A few minutes had revealed no results.

Cyborg banged the computer desk in anger. "Man this is really starting to eat at me."

Starfire gazed at the face. "I do not understand what kind of man could take pleasure in devouring another of their own kind." Her eyes gave a look of disgust. "I understand even less how this same person could call Robin 'brother'."

Beastboy's ears perked up. "So you saw it too?"

"We all saw it BB." Cyborg confirmed. "Robin has something to do with this."

"By why would Robin not tell us!" the young alien demanded. "Why would he not tell us of such terrible experiences and come to us for comfort!"

"Dude," Beastboy pointed at the screen. "If you had a relative like that, would you tell anyone?"

Cyborg stared annoyingly at the computer which yielded no answers. He was going to have to dig deeper. "What about the warehouse?"

Both Titans turned in response. "What?"

"The warehouse we were at," Cyborg repeated as he hit another series of keystrokes. "If I can find who owns it, we might get some hints."

Another keystroke and mouse click made Cyborg's face drop. "Oh man…"

"What is it?" Beastboy asked. Both Titans now stood by their metallic comrade's side, focusing in on the computer's screen.

"The warehouse was own by a military contractor. Whatever they took, it probably was bad."

Starfire's head slightly cocked with misunderstanding. "Military…contractor?"

Her question was not answered as Cyborg continued to search for answers. He frowned. "I not finding anything other than the company's name. There not giving a whole lot of info here."

"What the contractor's name?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg peered closer to the screen. "Something called…Armacham."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin's eyes opened.

He had given it up. His darkest secret. Every detail. He had trusted many things to Raven when they linked minds. His true identity, the deaths of the ones he called mother and father…so many things.

But he had never told anyone, not even Raven, about his military record.

He had never told them about F.E.A.R.

His head rose to where the empath's physical body which still sat at his side. Now her eyes opened.

She was dumbstruck. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words. The visions she had seen…

Robin smiled weakly. "What is there to say really?"

Through his memories she had watched haunted journey through the numerous facilities of Armacham Technology Corporation on his doomed mission to bring down Paxton Fettel.

She had seen the terrible mind games that Fettel and Alma unleashed upon him. She had taken in every blood drenched scene he had witnessed, both real and illusionary. She had watched Holiday's violent death. And Jin's too.

All would scar him for life, and at such a young age…

Tears flooded her eyes as she gazed down at his face which was still clearly shaken from reliving his dark trials. How could Robin have endured such trials?

"Richard…" Her arms gently encircled his form; bring him into a tight embrace as she buried her face into his shoulder. Her soft breathing passed through his thin white shirt, tickling his shoulder and her tears seeping through to his skin.

His arms were pinned to his sides and Robin felt his eyes flutter as euphoria begin to overtake him. So seldomly did Raven ever touch anyone. She was always so quiet and reserved. Reserved to a point of almost no emotion and devoid of personality. Like Alma…

The thought made him shutter for a moment as he recalled Alma's cold arms so close to grasping him so many times. The arms of death.

Raven's arms couldn't be more different. Raven's arms consoled him, warmed him, urged his to live and fight on.

Raven's hold loosened then released, her hands sliding to his shoulders.

Robin looked to her again, his face reverted back to its solid, confident self. He rose from the bed, taking a moment to reacquaint himself with the talent of walking. He didn't heed the fact he knew that Raven silently protested against this.

"We need to see what Cyborg has found," he spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg had continued to type in different codes and search different databanks, all without reward. He had given up.

The three Titans by now had the TV turned to CNN, which had taken the dock's incident as their top story.

The onsite reporter was a blond female and showed no emotion during her report. She was standing inside the warehouse in front of the wall with the hole, the same one they had examined not to long ago. Jump City police in their signature white and black armor with orange colored visors on their helmets could be seen patrolling, gathering evidence, and talking amongst each other as their investigation began.

"While no bodies have been found, police say that there were supposed to be as many as fourteen people in the warehouse tonight, seven of them security guards. Police tell CNN that judging from the numerous bullet holes located throughout the complex, high power assault weapons were used which port security forces do not possess. Police have not been able however been able to provide an answer as to who committed these acts or why. The warehouse itself is owned by the military contractor Armacham Technology Corporation, which leads some has some speculating that the incident may in fact have been an act of terrorism. Department of Homeland Security officials are onsite, but have not provided a statement. The Armacham Technology Corporation has also not provided a response regarding the incident."

"Armacham?"

The news report took a back seat in their minds as the three Titans turned their gaze from the TV to behind them. Raven and Robin were standing a few steps behind the couch on which they crowded.

"Robin!" Starfire flew to the said boy's side, confuse and a hint of displeasement in her voice. "Should you not be resting? It is rather soon for you to moving about."

Robin smiled. "I'm fine Star, really."

"Glad your up. The harbor thing has been all over the news." Cyborg motioned to the television. Robin started walking towards it without a word.

"I wasn't able to pull much on the database regarding the warehouse; and there was nothing of use on the tape. All we know is that the place was owned by some company called Armacham Technology."

Robin pressed the power button on the TV. The vision on the set blinked out. He turned to the Titans behind him. All were clearly taken aback slightly by his actions.

Cyborg made the first move. "What's going on Robin?"

Robin sighed. "It was called F.E.A.R…."

The four other Titans were slow in sitting down.

"Fear?" Beastboy repeated.

"The First Encounter Assault Recon. It was a unit formed by the US Army to combat paranormal threats to national security. I joined the unit about a week after…after Gotham. My first assignment with F.E.A.R. was to track down and kill a man named Paxton Fettel. It would also be my last…"

The Titans sat in awe as they listened to Robin tell the tale.

Verse by verse of their leaders tale played out like a movie in their head. His tale brought about gasps, tears, and laughs of disbelief, followed by pale faces of sickness. Having to repeat a few scenes, slowly but surely Robin told of his encounters with the empath Alma and the cannibalistic Paxton Fettel.

His explanations of their abilities were ones that seemed impossible. Psychic military commanders? Little girl ghosts? Clone armies? It sounded like a combination of horror movie and one of Beastboy's mind-rotting comic books. But still they listened.

His explanation of the Armacham Technology Corporation was one that they might have wished to be described in less detail. The story of their sick experiment called 'Origin' on the young Alma was one that brought tears to Starfire's eyes and left Cyborg balling his hands into angry fists. Descriptions of the experiment performed on Alma were as general as Robin could make without creating group nausea.

Perhaps the explanation of how he fit into the story was the most distraught characteristic of all. His intricate detail of the horrible visions he was forced to play out at left all of them transfixed and appalled at the same time. His description of Alma was one almost too much to take. Even worse was what she had done to him. The visions she created, were ones that haunted Robin's dreams to this day.

And then came the part Robin dread, the part he still had not made peace with:

He was the result of the Origin project. The horrendous experiments they had performed of Alma had led to the creation of him. The creation of Paxton Fettel as well. Paxton was his brother. Alma was his mother.

Robin's tale was one almost too insane to believe.

Nobody spoke. Raven had heard the tale, complete with visual, straight from Robin's mind already. Hearing it the second time was no easier. Cyborg simply sat quietly, hands on his knees, his face visually pale. Starfire was in tears, her arms trembling. Oh how terribly she wished to embrace him, to tell him that it was over and now he was among friends. But she could not.

Beastboy's voice was low and shy. "So…this was…the real Auburn incident?"

Robin lowered his head.

The 'Auburn Incident', as it had become known, was explained as a meltdown from the Auburn nuclear power plant which had led to one of the largest city-wide evacuations in Californian history. This was the story that was told. The families of the countless slaughtered were told that their loved ones were victims of the fallout.

His smirk was dark. The truth would be too outlandish for the world to take anyway.

"Yeah…that was it."

Starfire had managed to conjure enough emotion to barely float to her friend. Her gently lifted Robin's chin, her eyes gazing into the mask he had hid behind for so long.

"Robin…" her hold was more gentle than others she gave. This one was probably the warmest he had ever received.

"Why is he back now?" Raven's monotone voice finally spoke.

"I don't have…the slightest…damned idea," Robin answered.

The room was silent.

"And we have no leads…" Starfire glumly added.

Robin's head lifted, his eyes widening. "Wait…yes we do."

"We do?" Cyborg asked. "Who?"

"Fettel," The boy wonder answered, a confidence rising in his voice that had not been heard since this morning. He marched for the Titan's computer. "Fettel is our lead."

"What are you talking about?" Beastboy questioned. "The guy could be anywhere! How are we supposed to find him?"

Robin smiled. "The same way I found him last time. ATC installed a microchip into his brain that acts as a homing beacon. It'll lead us right to him."

Robin's typing was brief. The Titans watched their leader with anticipation.

"Got him!" Robin's face was at first triumphant, then fell, then recoiled in horror.

"Christ…"

"What is it?!" Starfire demanded. "What is his location?"

Robin turned, his skin pale and his face blank. "He's here…in the tower…"

To be continued…

* * *

Well, judging by the reviews, I'd say I got some interest. Thanks to all of those who did review. Seven is a new record for me!

When reviewing, please tell me what you liked about the story in detail. I appreciate when people show interest.

Keep them coming!

- Patriot-of-USA

-----------------------

September 11th…let's roll!


	3. Hollow Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans of F.E.A.R.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Hollow Encounter

The Titans scanned the screen in front of them. Robin told no fib. Fettel was inside Titan's Tower.

Cyborg gaped in disbelief. "How the heck did he get in?!"

"Dude, he's a ghost! What do you expect?!" Beastboy answered.

Robin stared at the screen. Only one dot illuminated the digital blueprint of the tower. Only one intruder. Fettel hadn't come here to fight.

"Cyborg, stay here an coordinate the rest of us. If Fettel could get past our security system, he could have hacked the computer too. He could be anywhere. Titans, split up and search the tower!"

The Boy Wonder dashed for the double doors. "I'll take the fourth floor."

"Robin!" Starfire called after him. "I think it would be best for us to-" The doors had already slid shut behind him. "…stay together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sticking together was not an option. He would fight this alone.

The hallways were empty but lit. Robin's walked slowly along the wall's sides, hiding himself as much as he could.

"Cyborg," Robin gingerly whispered. "Report."

"Beastboy took the first floor. Starfire took the second, and Raven the third. But I'm reading him on the fourth." As Robin knew he would be at. The fourth floor was where his room was.

"I'll send the other Titan's your way Rob," Cyborg informed.

"No Cy, no!" the Titan leader urgently answered. "Keep them searching the other floors. There could be others."

There would be no others. Robin knew this. If there were Replica, the security system would have picked them up long before they landed on their island. Fettel was alone. He had come to deliver a message.

All the same, enough people he cared for had died. No more would give their lives fighting this…nightmare.

Ahead of him the hallway dead-ended into a window and split to the left and right. To the right was in the direction of his room.

The lights flickered.

"Cyborg, report!" The boy demanded. No one answered him.

"…Cyborg?"

The lights died with a soft bust.

"Fettel must have cut the power," Cyborg now spoke.

The hallway was now dark. The outside had by now matured into full daylight, offering the sun's rays through the window ahead, offering some light into the halls.

Robin moved forward, more caution now in his step.

Barely ahead of him, a figure walked from the left end of the upcoming hallway to the right.

Robin stopped cold. His heart thundered. His limbs were frozen. Fear was kicking in. He reached for his belt slowly, grabbing a birdarang from one of the pouches. He held it ready to strike as he inched forward.

The figure had a robust built, and walked with a slouch. Fettel.

He stared intently at the right turn ahead of him. Slowly he sauntered to the left wall, putting as much space between him and the next hallway he was doomed to walk.

Why the hell hadn't the back up generator kicked in yet?!

He leaned left, looking down the next hall. The figure had vanished, leaving an empty hallway.

Off his belt, he drew a maglight, pointing the beam down the direction of the hall. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked. Slowly but surely, the light from the window that spilled on the floor began to recede to darkness as Robin advanced.

Down the hall a light flickered, illuminating the door to Robin's room. The same figure from before was walking towards it. The hand reached for the door. The light died.

'Shit…'

The stuttering grunt of a child reverberated through the hall. It came from behind.

A cold sweat began to perspire down his cheeks. He didn't dare move, hoping to convince himself that he heard nothing.

His fear was dominating. Was his mind playing tricks?

"_My baby…"_

The blood drained from his face. Slowly, birdarang still at the ready, he turned.

The long light beam that had spilled across the floor was interrupted by an immense shadow. Slowly Robin's eyes followed the shadow up to the other end. At the other end stood the figure that created it:

A little girl. A girl in a red dress.

"Alma…"

"_Give him back."_

Robin's vision was blinded by a great white light, distorting and eventually engulfing all light and shape in matter of moments.

His vision returned. He wasn't in the same hallway. The wall of this hallway was tiled. The floor was tiled. The ceiling was…red. Red with blood.

The tops of the walls slowly trickled with the red substance.

Robin's mind was in limbo, like he was half asleep. His steps were slow as he stepped down the hall.

Double doors were at the end of the gruesome hall. Windows in the two doors showed nothing but flames. His walk was slow not by choice, but it was as fast as this strange reality would allow.

Another door now came into view. This one was on the side of the hallway. As he drew closer, he noticed a window in the door, giving a view to the other side.

He stopped short in front of it. A man stood in the room, his back facing the window.

A shriek of pain emitted from the double doors down the hallway.

"_I've tried so hard to forget…"_ The man voiced with an echo. Slowly he turned around, the scar on his face becoming more visible…

Again bright light blinded Robin as he was shocked back to reality. The door in front of him had changed color. The window that was about to show the man's face was gone.

"Robin," Cyborg's voice dispatched into the still dazed boy's ear. "Fettel should be in the room right in front of you."

The door in front of Robin had his name stenciled where the window of the other door had been.

With slow a crescendo, the door hissed open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood. Everywhere. His room was drenched in blood.

The bright red substance splattered the walls, ceiling, floor, and furniture. And in the center of all of it stood Fettel.

The figure stood with a slouch that was signature. "How long has it been now?" The man wondered aloud. "A day? A year? Ah…far too long."

"Not long enough," the former F.E.A.R. operative growled in response.

A low and sinister chuckle verberated from the cannibal's throat as he turned around, revealing his blood stained smile and soulless brown irises. Slowly he began to circle his brother. "I have missed you so…and so has she."

Robin insides grew colder still as his icy gaze stayed dead trained on the face of his 'brother'. "What does she want? Why were you at the docks?"

Fettel's smile stayed placid and falsely cold. "Such a strange name you have taken: Robin."

Fettel stopped short behind Robin, blocking him off from the door.

"Did you think it was over? You should now better by now…Robin." Fettel emphasized the name in mockery. Slowly he advanced, forcing Robin to back.

"You lead a life of curse. A life of struggle. A life of waking from one nightmare, only to find yourself deep…in…another."

Robin was backed into a corner. Fettel slowly closed the distance, like a lion stalking its prey. Robin felt his blood boil, adrenaline pumped through his veins, preparing him for the struggle that would ensue.

Fettel reached behind his back. Robin's senses instantly flashed alarm, prompting him to draw back his hand that still clutched the birdarang, ready strike.

Mere steps were all that separated Fettel and Robin now. Paxton's hot breath, laced with the scent of flesh, invaded Robin's nostrils and burned his sinuses. His body was perfectly squared off to his cornered prey and his eyes burned, searing through Robin's mask. Oh those horrible eyes…

Fettel smiled. "True nightmares don't end when you wake up Robin…" he lowly whispered.

Fettel's form began to disinigrate, and again a blinding white flash forced Robin to shield his eyes. When he opened them, the blood that had once drenched the room had vanished, no evidence of its presence ever occurring left in its trace.

He had opened his eyes in time though to watch Fettel's remaining outline disinigrate, yet still finishing the thought he had begun.

"…they end when you die." Nothing but black powered remained where Fettel had once stood.

"_Stay out of my way."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg shook his head at the unyielding computer screen. "Computers don't lie Rob, he's not in the tower. Not anymore."

All the tower's occupants breathed a sigh of relief. Robin remained impartial though. "Why was he here at all?"

Robin looked about the room, as if he actually expected an answer to his question.

"I guess he wasn't for the family reunion, huh? Hehe…" Beastboy nervously chuckled. Without a doubt, worst joke ever.

"Please Robin," Starfire asked. "Paxton Fettel spoke to you, yes?"

Robin nodded. "He told me to stay out of his way. But for what?!" Robin emphasized again. "Alma and Fettel have already killed everyone connected to the Origin project, what's left for them?"

"I do not see how this…Alma or Paxton could be possibly be of your blood," Starfire spat, arms crossed in front of her chest. "What mother or brother would do this to one of their own?"

The alien's eyes were bright with righteous anger. "To attack our home, or to kill is something that Robin would never do, nor would anyone related to him! Alma and Paxton are nothing but…Goefarts!"

Robin winced at Star's tone.

Not the slightest inkling did he have to a clue as to what a…'Goefart' was, and he had a feeling he really didn't want to.

The blaring siren scream from the computer made Robin jump feet from the console. Cyborg diagnosed the distress in a matter of keystrokes.

"We've got intruders!" the half-robot cried.

"_I gave you a chance," _a voice inside Robin's head spoke. Fettel's voice.

The room was rocked by a large explosion as the automatic double doors were blown into the room, forcing the Titans to tuck their heads from the blast.

"Take them down! Extreme Prejudice!" A voice roared as the room was charged by six attackers.

Robin looked up in time to see the figures. They were dressed in military gear, helmets encasing their heads and eliminating any sign of humanity. They carried rifles. Where a flag patch should have been, a golden v-stripe was bordered and back-dropped by a red background. Robin had seen them before. He had fought them before. These were the Replica.

"HOSTILES!" one of the soldiers cried.

"Titans! GO!" Robin cried.

The two clone commandos dashed behind the kitchen's counters for cover as the Titans went on the attack. With a dark aura of Raven's magic engulfing it, the Titan's sectional couch was flung at two soldiers nearly effortlessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! MOVE IT!" one of the soldiers cried. The two flipped into rolls out of the way of the oncoming crate.

Starfire had taken flight and unleashed her starbolts had one of the now exposed enemies. The soldier leaped into roll, spinning and taking aim at the airborne attacker.

"EEEK!" Starfire cried as she dodged the bullets.

Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted in the direction of the counter top where one soldier still ducked. The clone immediately leaped forward in time to avoid the blast, throwing grenade in the Titan's direction before dashing for new cover.

The half-robot ducked jumped back into cover, avoiding the blast. "What the hell?! These guys aren't screwing around!"

Robin flung three disks into the fray.

"OH SHIT!" This disks exploded, sending one of the soldiers flying back and leaving sprawled on the ground.

Beastboy morphed into a yak, charging one of the soldiers head on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GUH!" The Replica was hurled back and crashed into the wall.

"SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!" the commander roared. The fellow Replica complied with an unending firestorm of bullets on the Titans' positions.

"GAH!" Beastboy was forced to duck behind the remaining remnants of one of the breached doors, pinned down and cut off from his comrades. The other Titans' were forced to stay low behind the deteriorating couch.

"DAMN!" Cyborg cried. "These guys are tough!"

"These 'Replica' seemed to be very well trained!" Starfire yelled over he barrage.

The Titans were not so used to an enemy so trained; the foes they were used to encountering would usually be easily subdued by their abilities. These guys had come prepared.

"Everyone stay down!" Robin barked. He dashed in the direction of the kitchen counter, staying behind the couch for cover.

"He's trying to flank!" the commander called out. "Where should I go?!" Another Replica cried.

The Titan leader flung out two bird-a-rangs, cutting the wrists of the sergeant replica and another as well. Cyborg sprung up from behind the couch, his sonic cannon blasting back the replica that had Beastboy pinned down.

Five Replicas had fallen. One remained.

For the other four Titans, the remaining of the fight seemed to move in slow motions, like watching a movie.

The final clone had popped up behind the counter without warning, a shotgun in hand.

Raven's heard stopped. The shotgun leveled at Robin

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" it cried out, blasting a round in the young boy's direction. The shotgun blast had seemed slow somehow. No one could stop it. For Robin, it was like looking down the barrel of a cannon.

All she could do was watch. "NOOO!"

Fire erupted from the shotgun's barrel, the back of bullets tearing through the lightly smoke air. The round plowed into Robin's body, flinging him up into the air, smashing him through the cupboards and the glassware that it held.

"Objective complete; Get out now! GO GO GO!" The sergeant Replica cried. The Replica dashed out behind the commander, some with a limp in their run.

Robin lay on the ground, glass and wood and blood protruding down his immobile form.

"ROBIN!!!" The four Titans dashed for his side.

"Come on man, COME ON!" Beastboy shook him.

"Ugh…" the Titan leader moved. He flipped himself on to his back, revealing the shotgun blast to be caught by his vest underneath.

"Thank god…" Raven exhaled with pain. Robin's head fell limp.

"ROBIN?!" Starfire cried. He didn't respond. Raven ripped the already torn shirt from the Boy Wonder's torso, revealing the bullet proof vest. It was wet…

"Please no…" Cyborg mumbled.

The empath frantically unclipped the buckles and pulled the vest back, revealing only Robin's chest. He was bleeding. Bullets had gotten through.

The vest hadn't been enough.

"Get him to the ward! NOW!" Raven cried. Cyborg lifted the boy up from the ground and dashed for the ward.

Robin's face was growing pale and cold.

"I gave you a chance," Fettel's voice repeated in Robin's head. _"…now your nightmare is reborn."_

To be continued…

* * *

I hope this chapter was somewhat satisfying. I thought everyone might enjoy and suspenseful and slightly terrifying start, and then enjoy the end with a good strong action sequence.

How did I do? What do you all think of the story so far? Please review!


	4. Hollow Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't Teen Titans or F.E.A.R.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Hollow Fear

Raven's eyes illuminated a ghostly white and her hand an opaque black as she healed the two bullet holes gapping in Robin's side. The wounds sealed, leaving only blood stains in their wake, which were quickly cleaned with alcohol swabs.

Robin's still unconscious body squirmed slightly at the sting, but it healed all the same.

Starfire sighed in slight exhaustion and relief as she steadied herself against the wall. Cyborg sat down into one of the blue plastic chairs, a metallic hand running over his bald head. "He's fine now, both bullets are out." He checked his own arm. "And scanners are showing the Replica and Fettel have bugged out."

"Duuude," Beastboy slumped into the chair across from Cyborg. "Those guys were tough."

"Those were the Replica," Raven added without taking her eyes from her work on Robin's dormant form.

Cyborg leaned forward on the edge of his seat. "Are you sure?"

Raven nodded. "I've been inside his mind. I know everything he went through during the Auburn incident." Her stare was blank as she eyed her leader. "Everything…"

"Why did these…Replica attack us in the first place?" Starfire asked.

"Fettel was warning us." All heads snapped in the direction of the bed. Robin had awoken. "He was warning us to stay out of his way of whatever it is he's doing."

"Let me guess," Raven droned. "We're not going to."

Robin scowled. "No!" He managed to prop himself up, using the headboard for support.

"I couldn't beat him…or her last time." Robin's voice again was low. "But I will find a way. They took enough lives last time." His fists clenched. "I will stop them."

Cyborg's jolted up from his seat. "You mean…we'll stop them." Robin looked to Cyborg's face, hard with determination, then to others about the room.

Upon each face Robin read a warning. A warning for him not to try anything stupid. A warning for him not to try to go out on his own. Something that he had done a few times, and had paid dearly for by the rest of the team.

He knew this was coming. And unfortunately, it was a warning he had no choice but to ignore.

Robin's head down-turned, shaking in defiance before rising again. "No, this is something I must face on my own."

"NO!" Starfire cried, levitating to his side in distress. "You will not face this threat alone! We will not permit it!"

Robin's face remained emotionless as stone, defiant against Starfire's passion. "I am the only one is capable of fighting this threat. I am the only one who can stop Alma." Anyone else…anyone else is doomed."

"And what about you?"

Robin caught off guard at the tears that silently trickled down Starfire's cheeks. "What about you? What about the countless times you have come close to death Robin? You say you are worried about us, but it is you who takes the most risks!"

Starfire's tears now flowed more freely. Robin stood in shock, helpless to move. "You are the one that does not have unique strengths like us! Yet it is you who takes the most RISKS!"

Starfire made no attempt to stifle her passion. "You do not have telepathic powers, or super strength, or even flight…but yet you still battle! The rest of us have our powers to call upon to protect us, but you have nothing! And because of that, you have come so close to death so many times beyond counting! So many more than the rest of us have, or ever will! How do you believe the rest of us feel?! How do you believe we felt when we saw you fall today?! What about when you were shot just now?! Robin…you could have died…we were so afraid…"

Robin did his best to avoid her gaze, unable to take the emotion bursting from the clearly distressed alien princess, but still her tear-filled eyes probed him. "Every time Robin, we are afraid! Every time we must to battle with our foes, it is you we fear for! You are so vulnerable…true you train, but you are the most susceptible to danger! So many times you have been injured, much worse than we could sustain. How can it be us you fear for…you are the one who death favors most…"

Robin was left speechless. What could he say? He weakly lifted his head, heavy with self-consciousness, looking about the room to the other Titans. All held their heads down.

The medical ward's machinery was the only sound which poorly coated the uncomfortable silence dominating the atmosphere of the room.

Robin looked over to poor Starfire's still shaking form. Then back down. What could he say?

"Cyborg…" Robin's voice softly called. "Keep trying to track Fettel, let me know if you get his location."

Cyborg weakly nodded. "Okay…"

Robin stood from the bed and made his way for the doors. He stopped in front of Star. The tears had subsided, but still she held herself, her eyes void of the usual cheer and replaced instead by a sadness that broke his heart to see in her.

"Star…" he pulled her into an embrace, passionately holding her small form close, breathing the sweet scent of her hair. Her form was deceptively small, hiding the great strength that lay within her.

"Please…" he whispered. "Have faith in me…"

He let her go. The automatic door slid shut with his passing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven looked about the room.

Starfire had sat down on the bed Robin had just left, her tears now starting to subside. Cyborg typed religiously away at the computer's keyboard, doing his best to ignore the incident that had just occurred. Beastboy held his head in his hands.

Nobody spoke. To talk about it was hard. It was something none of them ever were comfortable talking about. The four of them always had common fear. A fear they never discussed: Robin's death.

Robin's mortality was strict taboo among the four more "gifted" Titans. Robin was something the other Titans were not: He was one hundred percent mortal. If anyone would ever die on the team, it would probably be him.

Among the five teens, Robin was the one who was always most at risk. This had been proven so many countless times in battle. He was always the one who was most often in the medical ward due to battle injury.

He had come so close to death. The incidents with Slade, specifically, with the chemical agent on the madman's mask had been the worst. They had almost lost him that night. Few incidents in their crusade against Jump City's worst had ended in Robin nearly losing his life, but the few that did were enough to shake them all.

Robin would scold himself as needing more training, but the rest knew the truth: He was human. He could die.

Serious consideration on the thought of losing robin was too much. If he died, they would never recover. And now here he asked them to let him go alone on the most dangerous mission they would ever encounter.

No way.

Raven stood up. There was nothing to do here. She needed to have a word with Robin. No one even questioned her taking absence from the living room. There was enough emotion going around as of now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin sat on his bed with his arms crossed over his knees, his eyes staring transfixed at the open closet door. The old and worn digital camouflage of his previous life still bore the scars of his nightmarish tour in F.E.A.R., reminding him everyday of his dark failure in the past. Now it hung like a corpse in his closet, simply waiting for the day to be possibly worn again.

The scars of bullet holes and seared fabric made him shiver. So many times he had narrowly avoided death's grasp.

Starfire's words stung him hard. He wasn't like the other Titans. He didn't have any special abilities. He didn't have super strength, he couldn't fly, he couldn't shape-shift, or mind read, or anything like that. All he had was his wits, his training, and his determination.

So many times he had shoved the dangers of the course in life he had chosen into the corner of his mind. But the military uniform before him attested to the serious danger that threatened him to a great extend more than the other Titans. It was an outcome that would unlikely befall the others; but for him, it was very real:

He could die.

Again his head rose to the uniform hanging in his closet. The helmet sat above the limp fabric, the goggles still intact and staring without eyes straight ahead. Straight at him. The gaze made him fidget. It made him eventually stand. He sauntered in the direction of the closet. The corpse of the uniform was speaking.

It was calling him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven could have teleported herself straight to his room, but she decided instead to take the long way: she walked.

She needed the time to think. Her eyes dully gazed out the large window panes at the sun melting into the city skyline. The day had gone by quicker than she realized. In less than a day she had learned more about Robin than she had in the past year.

Her eyes became lost in the sun beyond as she thought of the visions she had seen. She had only witnessed his trials with F.E.A.R. through his memories, but they had seemed so real, like she had been there herself.

She passed by blasted-open doorways to the common room. It was little awkward not to hear the routine swish of the automatic doors she was used to. The room was torn and singed from their battle with the Replica.

It wasn't the first time that their own living room had been a battleground, but this was the worst it had ever been. Bullet holes peppered the walls and furniture. Their section couch was tattered thanks to her using it as a battering ram and being shot at by the clone soldiers.

She urged herself not to gaze further, but the thought edged her on. Still on the floor was blood. Robin's blood. His mortality now seemed to stare her in the face. She quickly moved on, removing herself from the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before she was at his door. Nothing but a couple of inches now separated them. She knocked.

"Robin?"

It was silent for a moment. "…it's open." She took the invitation.

She was not at all prepared for what was awaiting her on the other side of the door. For a moment, she thought it was another soldier, one they had missed.

But she saw his face, and his mask. He was still wearing the mask. But his body, the uniform he was wearing… Gone were the bright colors that normally tightly hugged his form, along with his utility belt and all his gadgets.

These clothes seemed to be more loose, and the colors were darker with a digital pattern. Thus uniform broke tradition for Robin being a two piece uniform instead of a one-piece jump suit. He had traded his green boots for combat black. A black bullet-proof vest with pockets sewn about

She had seen it before, in visions. This was Robin's F.E.A.R. uniform.

"Didn't expect this."

Robin was gazing at himself in his full-length mirror. He seemed to be as surprised as Raven that he was wearing it.

"I can't do this as Robin, today proved that. Bird-a-rangs and capes won't do it this time. We cut it too close."

Raven let down her hood and stepped into the room, the door swishing shut behind her.

"Robin…you can't be serious about going alone." Robin didn't turn from the mirror as he adjusted his uniform.

"What choice do I have Raven?"

With the lights off and the only illumination from the window, the darkened room did nothing to lighten the tension in the air. She was normally accustomed to the dark. For once though, Raven wouldn't have minded a little more light to help the situation. "You can make a smart one for once. You have us: your team, your friends. We all fight as team, always. You do not have to fight this alone, not this time."

It didn't take long for both of the persons in the room to realize the hallow meaning in Robin's constant readjustments to his uniform. He didn't want to look at Raven. He couldn't.

Still the empath persisted. "You cannot face your past by yourself Robin. Believe me…I know."

Robin stopped from his meaningless actions. Even though it was over, they never talked about what they had come to call the "Trigon incident." Mostly because nobody wanted to find out what Raven's reactions were.

"I believed I was alone Robin, I believed I could handle it myself. And it almost cost us everything. It was only when all of you came to me we won. Only together could we win."

Robin now turned, his masked eyes now dead set into the path of Raven's own amethyst irises. "This isn't like Trigon, Raven. He was driven by greed, he was arrogant."

Raven's eyebrow quirked. "You have seen my memories," the former F.E.A.R. operative continued. "You have seen what she has done. She wasn't greedy, she was full of hate. She didn't turn anyone to stone, she just rips apart. She doesn't enslave Raven, she slaughters."

Though inside she squirmed, the empath didn't show it.

Robin turned back to the mirror. "I am not turning you away because I'm afraid you'll get Raven, it's because I KNOW you'll get hurt. It's me Alma's after, so she'll get me. And no one else will get hurt."

Raven's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. Memories of what had happened with her and Trigon revisited her. She had tried to fight him, truly she had; but when threatened with the destruction with her friends, she had surrendered. She gave up herself and the world if it meant Robin and the others could have lived. Robin had fought Alma, it had proved useless. So now…he…

"You can't be serious! You think giving yourself up to her will end this? You can't just give in like this Robin!"

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "What are you-"

"Did I get what I wanted when I gave into my father? Did I manage to protect you? Did I manage to protect any of you? What makes you think this will be different?"

Robin's face contorted in confusion. "I…think you misunderstand Raven." The empath looked lost. "I'm not giving in to Alma. I'm going to kill her."

The empath was left speechless at his curt statement.

Robin visibly tensed. "I'm going alone Raven. You know why. You've seen what-"

He couldn't continue. Raven knew what he would finish: What happened to his military unit. What happened to F.E.A.R. The vision of Holiday's horrendous demise had been too much for even her. She had struggled not to close her eyes and ears as she witnessed him being thrashed about the room and screaming in pain from torture within. Robin had been spared the sight of Jin's death, save for her scream. Yet still she felt his agony had finding her body too late. All still haunted his dreams.

The empath found herself inching towards him, out of caution or understanding she wasn't sure. It didn't matter. "Robin…Starfire's fears aren't hers alone. Do you think it was destiny you lived?"

Robin found himself bolted to the floor, unable to move. His eyes were frozen on Raven's slowly approaching form. "You got lucky Robin. You could have been killed. And you will be killed if you keep this up!"

The girl now stood only inches from him. "We are not F.E.A.R. Robin. We know the risks. But we know the biggest risk is letting you go."

Her hand rose, inching towards his face. Robin's mood flushed first with self-consciousness, and admittedly slight curiosity…until it closer. Now he became scared. Her hand was reaching for his mask.

Her fingertips rested on his temple. "Robin…I know everything else about you…except this." Her finger traced his mask. "Please Robin…it has to come off sometime. Please…let me see."

"Raven…"

Her finger tips gripped the mask. Suddenly she froze. She remembered Fettel's eyes. They had been so cold, so lifeless. So…terrifying. Was that what Robin's eyes were like? Were his just as hallow, just as frightening? Was this why he wore the mask?

Her heart began to beat faster. There was no turning back. Her fingertips pressed, and she pealed the mask off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By and unknown grace, the master computer in the living room had made it through the battle completely unscathed. Cyborg now sat behind the screen. The news had brought little hope to the situation. The whole city had been put on alert. The California State Police had been called in to help with the investigation, but nothing was turning up. ATC was still refusing to talk to the press.

Cyborg had just now managed to download various segments of new video feed from a satellite overhead. The overhead shot was started an hour before they had arrived on the seen. He started the reel.

The video showed only a quiet night at the Jump City Ports. A truck that seemed to not be out of place rolled into the screen. Two doors on the back opened up, and two figures jumped out. Though nothing backed his claim, Cyborg knew that they were Replica, the soldiers they themselves had fought only moments before.

The two dashed to the wall and planted what Cyborg guessed to be the C-4 they all suspected. The truck squealed into a 360 and backed its way up to the wall. The two soldiers dashed around to the front door. The other figure pulled out a rifle off of its back and fired at the door. The two busted in. At the same time, an explosion ripped through the wall the truck was backed up to. Again its back doors opened.

From what Cyborg could make from the angle of the tape, several more figures jumped from the back of the truck. The rest would happen inside the compound, out of the satellite's view.

Cyborg fast-forwarded recording then slowed at the sight of a helicopter on approach. It landed on the roof, the same one that Robin and Beastboy had gone to check. Soldiers popped out from the stairwell and were hopped into the chopper. Two of them were carrying something. No, someone. Dragged by his elbows, a limp form was hoisted into the chopper.

Cyborg rewound back a few frames, then paused. The man's face was just at the wrong angle so Cyborg couldn't see. Never the less, he zoomed in on the form. The man wore a suit. He was someone important.

Cyborg caught a gasp in his throat. A mix of shock and excitement shot through him. Finally a breakthrough! He quickly picked up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mask dropped from Raven's hand. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes wide.

Blue. His eyes were blue.

But they were so much more. They were deep, deep as an ocean. They seemed to glimmer, to glitter. They held countless feelings. His eyes were alive. Nowhere in Azarath could she have found another being with eyes like his. Nowhere period could she find anyone with eye like his. She became lost in them.

Righteous as they were, they seemed to pierce her. They saw through her clothes, her skin, her heart. It was like he was looking straight into her soul. They could see everything about her.

She felt her cheeks heat and redden with self-conscious. Why had he worn that accursed mask. Why had he hid this from her? It was a crime! How could he have hid such eyes from her?

Robin felt vulnerable without his mask. Few times he had removed it, not even allowing himself to see his own eyes in the mirror, too afraid of what they may look like after so long and after so many experiences. He was afraid of what he may have become.

He realized a blush had risen to his cheeks. His insides screamed at him to snatch the mask back up and replace it upon its rightful place. But it was too late now.

Raven was staring straight at his revealed face. There was nothing more to cover him. He was completely revealed, nothing more to show. Take or leave, this was who he was.

Apparently Raven was very approving. Robin had now become aware of the blush growing on her cheeks. His own intensified, now more self-conscious of his revealed face. It had become way to quiet. Someone had to speak.

"Raven?" No response. "Uh…Rae?...you're staring."

"Wha-?!" The girl seemed to snap back to reality and jerked her face from the view on which she had become captured by. Her blush grew more fierce still and a mask of a Sladebot hanging on Robin's wall cracked and exploded from her magic. "S-sorry! I-uh…wasn't expecting..."

Robin's blush did not diminish as his hand reached and fumbled for a moment for the ski mask that still lay on the table.

Raven summoned the will to return her gaze to her friend, finding his face being covered from the mask he was donning. His whole face was now painted black. All except for his eyes. His helmet fitted on top of the mask and clipped beneath his chin.

Raven again stared she didn't recognize him. The uniform and mask and helmet seemed to completely change who he was. Even his revealed eyes would have been foreign had she not seen them before this very moment. But the eyes told no lie. They could part for eternity and even then she would recognize them as if they had just left her for a day.

Their moment was interrupted by the voice of Cyborg blaring over the intercom. "TITANS! MEET ME IN THE HANGER! I THINK I'VE FOUND FETTEL!"

Robin dashed from his room down the hall. It took Raven a moment to recover again before following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy and Starfire were already waiting in the hanger with Cyborg. The two other Titans finally arrived.

"Alright y'all, I thi-uh…" The half-robot was thrown by Robin's apprearence. His eyes were wide, his mouth slack-jawed. Beastboy's reaction was no different.

Starfire was seemed to not be thrown in the least. "Greetings sir! it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" She happily held out her hand to the stranger. "I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. May I ask of your name."

"Uh…" he tried to answer and explain.

"Raven?" the Tameranian interrupted. "Where is Robin?"

"Eh-heh…right Star," he answered.

The alien turned back to the stranger confused. Her head cocked, her eyes widened, she squealed.

"Robin?!"

"DUDE!" Beastboy cried. "You're…YOU'RE…"

"UNMAKSED!" Cyborg cried.

"I know," the Titan leader answered. "I'm afraid Robin will not be able to go on the mission guys."

The team still seemed shaken from seeing there leader unmasked. For a year now they had wondered and bet on what his eyes were like. Cyborg had guessed brown, Starfire thought green, like her own, and Beastboy had guessed that Robin didn't have eyes at all. Raven didn't place bet, not much to anyone's surprise.

"You are Robin under there…right?" Cyborg asked.

"Believe me Cy, it's me," the Boy Wonder chuckled. "I'm just using some different equipment."

"What?!" Beastboy panicked. "No bird-a-rangs?! No bow staff?! NO COOL KARATE MOVES?!"

Robin walked toward one of the walls of the hanger. The others followed. "Calm down Beastboy. The karate stays, but I'm afraid bow staffs and bird-a-rangs are gonna cut it. Not against these guys."

Raven eyes widened. Robin didn't fight the Replica with gadgets and martial arts. He hadn't been a Titan then. He had been a soldier. He had arrested them.

He had killed them.

"Robin," she spoke. "you don't…"

He turned to her, his eyes staring straight into her's. Resolve.

"Yes Raven…I do." His eyes turned back to the wall. "It's been a while, but I still have my marksmanship."

Starfire frowned. "Robin?"

Robin! You can't be serious man!" Cyborg gasped.

Beastboy had been confused at first, now he understood. "Dude, you can't! You're a Titan! You don't kill, you capture the bad guy and bring them to justice."

Robin only glanced back for a moment, then returned his gaze to the wall, his hand sliding about the surface until he found a panel and pressed it in.

"Robin," Beastboy continued to plead. "Please, you're a hero! You can't use a-a-gu-guuuuuuuuuuuuuu,"

A sectional of the wall rose up, revealing a hidden room. Beastboy's mouth hung open in mid-sentence as he stared in disbelief at the weapons on the wall. Cyborg stumbled forward next to the green changeling.

Upon each of the wall in the small armory guns of the most outrageous design were displayed. Their eyes drank in weapon after weapon. The plasma rifle, gattling cannon, the repeating cannon, it all looked like it was straight out of Star Wars.

Both of the boys were drooling.

"Duuuude…"

Cyborg's eyes were gleaming and huge smile enveloped his face.

"BOOYA!" The half-robot gripped Beastboy by the shirt collar and barreled into the room, Robin calmly following behind.

"DUDE! These are like the coolest guns I've ever seen!" Beastboy was reaching for appeared to be the shotgun. His hand was quickly slapped away.

"GAH!" The green changeling quickly retracted his arm, fitting his entire and in his mouth, sucking back the pain. His frightened eyes faced a mad Raven.

"Don't touch," the empath growled. The "grass stain" nodded urgently.

"Come on Rob!" Cyborg cried. "How could ya hide this place and not tell me?!"

Robin checked the clip of the pistol he pulled out, then replaced it into the socket and tucked the weapon into its holster on his hip.

"Sorry Cyborg, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it again." Two grenades were taken from a crate and placed in their respective pouches on Robin's vest. He reached up to the sub machine gun hanging on the wall and hooked it onto his back.

"Let's roll," the Titan leader ordered.

"Duuude…." Robin turned in curiosity. His eyes widened in horror. Beastboy had pulled the gargantuous gattling cannon off of the wall and was holding the machine in his arms. A bandanna had been tied around his head, making his hair stick. A solid look of determination was in his eyes. "It's a good day to die…"

Robin was unimpressed. "But the gun down and get in the ship." A glum Beastboy complied.

"So, you will allow us to join you then?" Starfire hopefully asked.

He turned back to her. Though he wore mask, the team could tell there was a smile beneath his mask and from the look in his eyes. "You can come," he gave the thumbs up. "But I'm the pointman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Titan ship cruised through the sky with only minimal turbulence. The sky was now painted a translucent dusk with the ending day.

"How did you find Fettel?" Robin asked over the radio.

"I managed to pull some video off a satellite monitoring the area. Looks like they grabbed somebody."

"Could you tell who?" Robin asked.

"No, but I did manage to zoom in on a badge he was wearing. Had the company's name. I tried contacting the company's headquarters to find who he was, but nobody is picking up. I thinking Fettel and the Replica are there."

"Is it Armacham Technology?"

"No," Cyborg replied.

Robin's eyebrow quirked. "Not Armacham? Then who?"

Cyborg transmitted the picture of the man's badge to robin's screen. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened.

"Wayne Enterprises."

To be continued…

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. I have always found the situation of Robin being the only Titan to not have any special powers interesting. He's one hundred percent mortal, and thus makes him the most susceptible member of the team to death.

I think it's a situation that the other Titans have trouble dealing with and don't like talking about. I really tried to emphasize that in this chapter. How was it? I hope it wasn't boring.

For those of you who are F.E.A.R. players, I'm sorry if I got some of the weapon names wrong. I haven't played Extraction Point; I've just watched it on Youtube.

For those of you who didn't get the dialogue from the last chapter, it's what the Replica say when they are in combat in the game F.E.A.R.

Again, please review!


	5. Hollow Abyss

Chapter 05: Hollow Abyss

"Wayne Powers?" Robin repeated. "I thought the warehouse was owned by ATC."

"I don't know what the story is," Cyborg answered. "I tried contacting the Wayne Powers branch here in Jump City, but no one's picking up."

"Do the Powers of Wayne not have telephones?" Starfire asked.

"A company with a building that size? I think they have them Star," Cyborg answered. "They just apparently don't answer them."

"Perhaps they don't want to talk," Beastboy said suspiciously.

"Or maybe someone else has already beat us there," Robin replied.

Cyborg looked out to the city skyline ahead. The stars had been blotted out by the artificial light blaring from the dozens of buildings clustered about. His scanning eyes soon zeroed in on the target: Wayne Powers: Jump City branch. Large letters that spelled out WAYNE blared light into the city. From the height above, Cyborg could see the helicopter pad behind the gargantuous lights.

"All right y'all," Cyborg announced. "we're almost there."

A small puff of smoke billowed from behind one of the letters, a rocket shot at blinding speeds straight at the hovering craft.

"INCOMING!" Beastboy cried.

"Hold on!" Cyborg violently wrenched the ship out of the path of the oncoming missile. The projectile shot by them, sailing onto the night above the other rooftops, exploding in a ball of fire.

More missiles shot from the rooftop at the ship. Cyborg weaved side to side, avoiding the hornets of destruction. Shouts, grunts, and moans abounded through the comm links as the ship violently lurched in all directions, avoiding the hornets of death.

"Duuuude! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Beastboy cried. Robin managed to look over to Beastboy's cockpit. The changeling was looking a little more green than usual.

Robin began to undo his safety harness strapping him into his seat. "Cyborg, get us near the roof and provide me some cover fire. I'll jump out and secure the roof."

"You sure?!" Cyborg yelled back, still dodging more rockets.

"DO IT!" Robin shouted.

The T-ship glided with speed as it dodged the missiles again, closing in on the roof top.

"Get ready!" Cyborg called out. Robin's rifle was unslung. His cockpit slid back. He stepped out of the cockpit and onto the ship, ready to jump onto the roof.

"WATCH OUT!!" Beastboy cried.

With a load crash, the T-ship was violently rocked. They had been hit by a rocket. With violent ferocity, Robin was hurled from the ship like a rag doll to the black-topped roof face first.

"ROBIN!!!"

The last thing he heard was Raven crying out his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes peaked open. He wasn't in any pain, yet he couldn't move. He lay sprawled on the floor. His vision was blurred, but then cleared.

The floor and walls were tiled, stained with a little rusted. He was in a room of some kind. A hospital? Just like…oh no.

He had been here before.

A figure stood before him, advancing slowly. A teenager, only a few years younger than he. She was naked. Jet-black, scraggily hair pooled down her very pale form, covering her eyes.

Alma.

He was absolutely paralyzed. He could not move. All he could do was watch. Watch her slowly come at him as he lay sprawled on the floor.

"_Kill them,"_ she whispered. _"….kill them all."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin's ears were instantly pierced with the sounds of rocket fire and the rumble of what he recognized to be the T-ship.

The vision was gone.

His eyes once more opened to the dark night setting about him, set aflame by the rocket launchers firing at the T-ship still hovering in the black sky. The feeling in his body had returned.

With forced will, Robin rose to his feet.

The first Replica wasn't from where Robin stood. It shouldered a rocket launcher and had it leveled at the T-ship, firing volley after volley of fiery oblivion.

It didn't seem to notice him. Probably thought he was dead. Big mistake.

With his rifle leveled and at the ready, Robin dashed forward in straight on attack. With his sights dead set on the clone trooper's head, he squeezed of three rounds. With an anguished cry the Replica was thrown back by the power of the rifle's shots.

The cry and gun blasts had caught the attention of the other two defenders of the roof top.

"What the- SHIT! He's still alive!"

The rocket launchers were re-aimed at the Replicas' newly acquired target.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

The Replica fired, their rockets tearing out of the tube launchers and cruising at neck-breaking speeds towards their target, without regard to the life they would tear asunder.

Something in Robin clicked. Something inside.

He could see the missiles. Literally. Time seemed to slow. The rockets lumbered at him, slow enough to dodge. He turned to the T-ship. The engines pulsed slower. It barely maneuvered.

Time had slowed. For him.

His increased reflexes. His fear training had returned to him.

With obvious ease, Robin jumped atop a crate and jumped again with flip over the incoming projectiles. He dashed towards the slowed enemies, skidding to a halt and taking aim.

"fffffffuuuuuuuucccccckkkkk," Even their speech had slowed.

With a single squeeze of the trigger, one round blasted from Robin's rifle muzzle and straight into the head of one of the Replica. With slow progression, the head of the clone snapped, sending him airborne and thrown back from the force.

Time warped to normal for Robin as the last Replica ran back in retreat. Robin took aim and fired. The Replica dropped the rocket launcher and crossed his arms in a guard. Still the rounds penetrated through into the chest and send the soldier crashing to the ground, dead.

Robin's breath was deep. It had been a while since he had used a gun. He had hoped he would never have to use a weapon as deadly as this again. He had hoped he would never have to kill another man again.

He looked down at the fallen Replica next to him, a pool of blood beginning to spawn around the corpse.

'But then again you aren't really up against men are you.'

Robin forced himself to shove the thoughts aside for the moment. His eyes shifted to the T-ship, still floating safe and sound.

"Cyborg, were clear."

Slightly damaged from the rocket hit, the ship still landed with grace. Robin checked the four bodies of the dead Replica, gathering ammo anything else of use.

"DUDE?!" Robin turned with a jerk at Beastboy's shout. The green changeling had a look of awe. "What the heck was all of that?! You got shot at, and then you were all like HIYA! HYO, KIYA! WHUUUUAAAAAA!"

With a giggle and short applause, Beastboy's imitation seemed to only be enjoyed by Starfire. Still Robin explained.

"When I worked for F.E.A.R., I had quicker reflexes and my speed increased. I thought I had lost it when I left Auburn." He looked back at the scarred and bullet-ridden bodies of the Replica. "Looks like I got it back."

Robin dashed for the door to the stairwell. The others followed. Robin's hand reached for the door knob. It joggled slightly, but wouldn't give.

"Locked?" Raven asked. The door knob on the door began to glow black as the empath began to chant.

"Azarath, Metri-"

"Wait," Robin's hand cupped her shoulder, halting the empath's incantation. He pointed towards skylights shattered open.

Robin was cautious as he approached, his rifle leveled straight and adjusting as he edged near the broken glass, muzzle aiming down into the dark below. He could only make out only few faint traces of the blue carpet in the narrow hallway below and some paintings hanging on the wall. Darkness engulfed everything.

His head turned back to those behind him. "Titans…ready?" They nodded. "Wait for my go."

Robin looked back down into the black pit. With a single inhale though the nose, he gripped his rifle with both hands and jumped into the top floor of Wayne Powers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the exception of a few cracks of landing on broken glass, his landing was mostly quiet.

His rifle instantly snapped forward. Ahead was a small staircase leading up, no doubt to locked door they had tried on the roof. With a quick snap, he turned around. A closed door was at other end of the narrow hall. Robin's relaxed slightly. He glanced down at his feet which had become angled in something.

Rope. Robin looked up to the broken skylight. The Replica had inserted here. At least some that is.

"We're clear," he called. A green falcon and black magic in the general shape of a raven flew down through, followed by Cyborg being carried by Starfire. The other four Titans looked about the room with equal dislike.

Starfire cuddled next to Robin. "May we find the light switches now please?"

A hollow flick vaguely filled the empty void in the room. "No lights," Beastboy announced.

"So where do we look?" Raven asked.

The small screen on Cyborg's arm blinked to life as he examined again the video from the satellite. "I couldn't tell who the guy was from the video, but he looked pretty beat up."

With caution in his step, Robin led the team towards the door, his rifle point front. "What about Fettel?" he asked. The light generated from Cyborg's arm-top flickered, bring up the requested knowledge.

"The tracker is coming through loud and clear. He's here alright. A couple floors down."

Robin opened the door before him. A much larger room was on the other side. They were at the top of a spiraling staircase. The lights were out, but enough light shone through another skylight from the roof, this one much larger. Robin dared a glance over the edge. It only went a single floor down.

The soft pelt of rain began to echo through the tall stairwell. The Titans gazed upward to see the small tears of the ominous skies accumulating wash down the window panes, creating odd refractions of the dull light into the room.

Robin's eyes suddenly widened, then peered closer. There was something on the roof. It was crawling over the window panes like spider and at quick speed. His eyes widened as he got a better look at the figure. It was small…and humanoid.

The bright flash of lightening blinded them all, and a crack of thunder racked the room's infrastructure and all those within. Robin was forced to shield his eyes from the overwhelming light. He reopened them. The thing was gone. Nothing but rainwater ran across the panes of the skylight.

His breathing began to slow once more. "W-what was…Did you see that?!" Beastboy did nothing to hide the fear and repulse emanating from his soul.

Robin's rifle was now held a little tighter as he continued to stare up at the window panes. If that was Alma, she was gone now.

Robin peered down over the ledge to the floor below again. Below was what appeared to be a reception area for those who could afford to travel to the skyscraper by helicopter. A small desk sat in front of a small sitting area with a coffee table, a couple of leather chairs, and a sofa sat at the bottom of the staircase along with a door and an elevator landing. It looked vacant enough.

"_I think I heard something,"_ The five Titans' ears perked at the sound of the voice coming in on their radios. "_Let's check it out." _Another voice, yet it sounded the same.

The door opened and three Replica stepped out, rifles in hand. Immediately his rifle leveled over the ledge, taking aim at one of the clone soldiers. His sights were dead set on the head. He fired.

With a cry, the Replica soldier fell to the floor. "SHIT!" The voice cried out. The other two soldiers looked up to where Robin had picked off their comrade and took aim himself. "HOSTILES!"

Fire, smoke, and lead burst from the muzzles of their rifles and Robin was forced to duck behind the ledge. Cyborg had taken position by Robin and fired his sonic cannon at the enemies below. Starfire took flight and unleashed a rain of Starbolts down on the lower level.

Beastboy was forced to merely crouch down behind the ledge and avoid the bullets. Any frontal attack would be easily countered.

"Enough!" Raven snarled. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Her form was engulfed in black and she took the form of a great raven, rising into the air and gazing down on the floor below and the last two Replica hat remained.

The other Titans' and even the Replicas' firing had halted in shock of the great entity. A frightening cry emitted from the shadow creature's beak as it barreled down to the floor below.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! FIRE!" one of the Replica cried out. Bullets blazed upward at the blackness in constant stream, pummeling into the bird, but having no effect.

Robin's eye widened with fear. "RAVEN!"

The bird-shaped mass of darkness plowed into the ground. Bolts of electricity shot up from the ground, constricting around the two Replica like cobras. The two figures gagged from the lack of oxygen then were thrown with force into the walls. Their limp bodies fell to the ground.

The darkness about the floor gathered to the center and rose. The black orb dissipated, revealing Raven in its place.

The Titans were dumbstruck, and slightly shaken by the empath's righteous furry.

Only Raven's eyes turned up in their direction. "Coming down?" Though they did, the other Titans were very careful as they did so. Robin and the Titans had been together for a year now, and he thought he knew all of their skills. But Raven somehow always managed to surprise him. There was a reason Beastboy and Cyborg were hiding behind him as they marched down the winding, carpeted staircase.

"Uh…nice work?" Robin carefully congratulated. A blank stare was the only answer he got.

Robin nervously shuffled towards the desk that was planted on the landing, looking to have something between him and Raven.

A single eyebrow atop the empath's forehead gave a slight raise. "Scared of me Robin?"

He didn't answer. He was staring at the floor. Raven's eye quirked. "Well Robin?" He continued to stair at the floor. The floor behind the desk. "Robin?"

"Robin?" Starfire called gently as she floated near. "Is something wrong? You seem-AHHH!"

The alien recoiled in horror as her eyes too looked behind the immobile furniture, her hands instantly snapping to her mouth in fright.

"Star?!" The other Titans quickly rushed to her aid. Cyborg and Beastboy gently caught her. Raven's face paled even more than usual at the sight:

So young… the girl could not have been more than of twenty years of age. Her blond hair was done up in a pony tail, and her eyes were bulged open with a mixed look of terrible horror and immense torture.

Raven was forced to clench her teeth as she fought to keep her emotions in check. The whole area behind the desk was splattered in blood. The body was extremely pale save for a gouge on the collarbone gleaming crimson. Another one of Fettel's victims.

This girl had been…eaten.

"There's nothing wrong Starfire…"

Raven looked up at the sound of Robin's dry, delayed answer. His mask covered his face, but still she could tell his lips were pursed. The gloved hand that held the stock of his rifle clenched, constricting the weapon in tension. Yet still she could see his eyes through his battle visors, and the unknown emotion protruding from them.

"There's nothing wrong at all…"

Robin's head slightly tilted, taking notice of the desk itself. Papers were messed about with pens and pencils and an overturned calculator. The flat panel screen continued to broadcast a the Wayne Powers name as a screen saver, undamaged as if nothing had happened by its alibi.

A phone caught Robin's eye. The small red message light was blinking.

"_You have…one new message." _the machine's artificial voice announced at the press from Robin's finger._ "First new message from:…John Fisher." "Hi, this John Fisher from Security, we're all hearing helicopter blades from down here; I wasn't made aware of any visitors tonight. Is everything alright up there?_

"_End of messages." _The machine finished.

Cyborg made his way over to the computer on the desk, taking care to avoid the bloody corpse. His finger quickly began to clack the keys of the keyboard, his face glued to the screen. "There weren't any scheduled landings for tonight, or for the whole month for that matter."

Robin had stepped out from behind the desk to give Cyborg room. The half-robot continued to type. "There's an infirmary on floor thirty. That's probably where they took that guy."

Robin's eyes seemed fixated on the lifeless girl's corpse. "What about Fettel's tracker?" he asked absently.

Cyborg attention shifted from the desktop to his arms. "I'm not picking up his signal. He could be anywhere."

"Right…" Robin tore his sights away from the body and onto his team. "You guys head for the infirmary and see if you can find the guy that Fettel took from the warehouse."

"What about you?" Beastboy questioned. Robin's eyes once more glanced back to the corpse of the young girl. "I'll find Fettel."

"WHOA!" Cyborg jumped out from behind the desk, his hands raised, halting Robin in his tracks. "Not so fast spiky; not happening."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Cyborg?"

"You must not face this evil alone Robin," Starfire agreed. She glanced down at the young woman's blood-drained body. "…such evil I have never witnessed."

"Guys," the former F.E.A.R. operative reasoned. "I-"

"nearly died the last time you took on Fettel and Alma alone," Raven finished. "Starfire is right. Alma and Fettel are way too dangerous to take on alone."

Robin resigned with a sigh of understanding. "All right. Cyborg, you Starfire and Beastboy checkout the infirmary. Raven and I will look for Fettel. We'll start at the Security office."

Cyborg nodded. He stepped for the computer once again. "Let me download the building's schematics."

Robin took a seat on the sofa. It was slightly peppered with bullets. He leaned his head back and stared up again at the skylight above that had something crawling on it only moments ago. The rain was still coming down hard.

"Where is everyone?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Someone is still here," Beastboy pointed to the elevator. The number above the door was rising. "Still using the elevators."

The numbers above the door continued to change. They were rising. It had started at ten, now it was at twenty. Robin eyed it with interest. The numbers were still rising, rather quickly.

21….22…23..24.2526

Slowly, Robin began to rise from his spot on the couch. The speed of the elevator seemed to increase. The rate of the elevator's rise was way to fast. Sounds of the machinery inside the shaft grew loud and ominous, a sign of the strain exerted to raise the elevator at such a speed.

27, 29

"Robin?!" Beastboy urgently called. With a heave, the boy wonder shifted the couch's position between him and the elevator. Robin crouched behind the couch's back, his rifle leveled over it, aimed at the doors.

"Titans! Get ready!"

From behind him, Starfire and Raven levitated from the ground, their hands and eyes glowed with energy, ready to strike. Cyborg stayed behind the desk, his sonic cannon out and ready. Beastboy stood with his hands out in front, unsure of what animal's strength to conjure.

30,33,3-

The number above the elevator doors had now blurred. Robin was almost sure it would bust through the roof and into the night sky at such speed. The machinery inside the shaft grew louder and louder. The floor number continued to rise and rise.

47-4849

Robin's grip on the rifle was tight.

50

Without warning, the elevator stopped. As soon as the sounds from inside the shaft had started, they stopped. The panel above the doors read "R". Yet the doors themselves weren't opening.

Robin, locked in place from the adrenaline that pumped through his veins. His rifle leveled dead-set at the immobile doors that stood before him.

The sound of static creped into his earpiece. The lights began to flicker, and the doors slowly opened.

A body lay sprawled against the wall and floor. Blood splattered the interior of the elevator. "Jesus!" Cyborg gasped. With caution, Robin slowly rose from behind the couch. With careful advance, he neared the elevator.

"Robin!" He turned around at the sound of Raven's voice. The young empath's hand was slightly outreached to him, her eyes imploring him: "Don't."

Robin raised a hand and nodded. "It's alright," he assured. His rifle was leveled straight forward, his steps becoming slower as he neared the elevator, and the dead body inside. He stepped inside the car.

The body wore a security guard uniform. Blood splattered the wall above the corpse, indicating it had been thrown. So much blood…yet no bullets holes anywhere. Robin knelt down, his fingers tucked under the chin. No pulse. He was dead.

"ROBIN!" The sound of Raven's screaming nearly made him jump. He jolted around.

"WHA?!" His eyes bulged. He became paralyzed.

Alma appeared in two forms. One was the little girl in a red dress. The other was the form of teenager. The latter had skin that was as pale as a corpse. She wore no clothes to cover it. Her scraggly, black hair was long enough that covered her eyes and partially her chest to give some illusion of decency, but mostly just added to the sense repulse to her victims.

It was the this form that terrified Robin even more than the little child. It was this form that stood two feet from him now, with a sick, gut-wrenching smile plastered on its face.

With violent strength, the doors clamped shut, the lights died, and with the same un-godly speed to which it had ascended, the elevator now plummeted down the shaft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ROBIN!"

Raven's eyes glowed back and with the move mimicked with her hands, the doors of the elevator were viscously wrenched apart. The Titan's bolted for the opening.

They could only watch in horror as the elevator car plummeted down the shaft into darkness, the sound of gunfire from inside echoing about the abyss.

To be continued…

* * *

Scared yet? You will be…. 

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hoped you all enjoyed it though. Leave me some good reviews. I'm enjoying them so far.

Some have said they are a little confused. You may want to reread chapter 2. Like I said, you may want to play the game F.E.A.R. to understand the tale...if you can stomach the fear that is. :) It's available for the computer and Xbox 360.

Again, please review!

P.S. To all Americans: Happy Independence Day! USA ROX!


	6. Hollow Vision

First off…I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLLY SOORRRYYY! Please don't be mad! I've been away for awhile, but I'm back now! Please... take this chapter as an apology…and don't kill me. Thanks. Hope you guys are still interested.

I dedicate this chapter to VFSNAKE who has been begging me to continue. Shows of enthusiasm and clear interest like his are the reasons I do this. Sorry for taking so long mate, but I finally got it up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 06: Hollow Vision

The elevator fell so fast it felt like his stomach would lurch straight up his throat. The lights in the elevator so violently flickered it was near impossible for his mind to reorient itself.

None of it took precedence in his mind. The only thing that occupied Robin's mind now was the overwhelming terror before his eyes: Alma… the fifteen year-old girl who was his mother… the psychic who was supposed to be dead… was coming straight at him.

With a cry, Robin jumped sideways, putting what little distance between him and the disgusting creature before him he could. His back slammed against the cold metal wall. His jittering eyes stayed focused on the dead empath before him. She was so young, younger than Robin by only a couple years. Her head was slightly hunched, staring down at the bloody corpse that had first drawn Robin into the elevator.

Alma slowly turned, and began to lurch her way towards her son.

Robin lifted the rifle now constricted in a grip of death to level with Alma's head.

"STAY BACK!!" he screamed. His ear drums nearly exploded from the hard echoes attained from gunfire sprayed about the tiny metal coffin. The sparks and lights illuminated the approaching ghost, growing closer and closer.

Robin's heart now thundered in panic, his bullets did nothing. She now was on him, and her arms opened, ready to embrace him into…

Robin's eyes squeezed shut. He could only scream.

Nothing. He felt nothing. His eyes opened.

The corpse laying on the floor still remained. Alma did not. A soft hum emitted from the shaft outside as the elevator lazily cruised towards its unknown destination. The car itself was peppered all about with Robin's frantic fire. With a shaky step, Robin urged himself forwards towards the control panel, looking to learn of the floor he was destined to land at.

Cold sweat perspired down his blood-drained face as his trembling feet dutifully started forward. Everywhere his eyes darted about the small room. The lights were still flickering.

A soft tap on his helmet stopped Robin cold. His hand reached for the top of his helmet, then returned for his eyes to see.

Blood?

He looked up to see blood seeping through the tiles of the ceiling. First it dripped, then began to spray. Blood began to gather fast on the floor of the elevator. The intensity of the spray increased.

With desperation, Robin spun in place. He had no way out. He banged on the elevator doors frantically, begging them to open. He leveled his rifle ready to shoot. He never got the chance.

One ceiling tile had finally given out and shattered under the pressure. A torrent of blood rushed inside. The blood pooled at ankle level for only a moment, but in seconds rose above Robin's head.

His goggles still gave him a foggy sight through the sick fluid, but he had no way to breathe. His hands immediately flew to his mouth, holding his breath to keep from drowning. The lights in the elevator were still on, granting him a blurred sight.

"Why resist?"

Robin's head snapped left. Through the red, fluid haze, He could see his brother standing not far away. Fettel showed no duress being without oxygen. His expression was calm, accepting of the situation around him. His wild, hollow eyes calmly stared straight at the former F.E.A.R. operative in amusement of his struggle. He smiled.

"Taste it."

One of Robin's hands dared to venture out, pressing vainly on the elevator door.

"Taste it!" Fettel excitedly demanded. "TASTE IT!"

Could this really be how it ended?! Robin fell to his knees. He couldn't hold his breath anymore. He was going to drown. He was going to die. The lights died, engulfing the blood-filled elevator in darkness.

All he could see was black.

A soft ding, and the elevator doors opened, light spilling onto the dark floor. Robin's sweat drenched face darted everywhere.

Fettel was gone. The blood was gone.

From what the light from he room beyond offered, the small elevator car looked perfectly clean. No sign of any blood was present. Robin fell to his hands.

Another illusion.

With an unknown strength, Robin willed himself to his feet and forced himself forward to room beyond. He didn't really care what floor he was on, he just wanted off the elevator. He looked back at the sound of the elevator ding, just in time to see the doors begin to close.

The corpse of the security guard that had first drawn him inside was gone too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven looked down into the abyss, her eyes wide. She had become aware of her heavy breathing and sudden fear that now engulfed her soul.

It was so silent…

She could sense the other Titans behind her. She could sense their fear. She sense they were paralyzed by that fear. There was one thing she could not sense though, and it was the one thing she so desperately wanted to sense.

She couldn't sense Robin.

"ROBIN!" The terrible shout made the others flinch with a scare from there frozen state. The scream was Starfire's, and Raven knew what was going to be coming next.

With a concentrated will, Raven managed to block the opening to the elevator shaft quickly with a black shield, stopping Starfire from her predictable rash action.

"What are you doing?!" the distraught alien demanded. "We must save him at once!"

Beastboy gingerly stepped forward. "Star-" he was quickly silenced by the girl's arms violently beating against the raven's barrier between her and the elevator shaft.

"ROBIN!" she cried out again as she again violently pounded.

"Starfire, STOP!" The alien was shocked to a stop at Raven's shout.

"I can't…" Raven forced to words out. "I can't sense him at all."

Starfire gasped as her hands covered her mouth in terror. Cyborg was shocked into action at the empath's words. Robin couldn't…he couldn't-

"Robin, come in, this Cyborg; ROBIN!"

Raven let her shield go as she forced herself to concentrate, searching for Robin. She couldn't feel him, but she could call him.

"_Robin…can you hear me?" _Nothing but silence answered her. Had Alma…_ "Oh God Robin…ROBIN!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin stepped ahead to the floor. It looked like an office level.

Only a few lights were on, but enough for him to see. Most of the Wayne Powers employees seemed to have gone home for the day. If anybody was still here…

"ROBIN!"

"_Robin!"_

The twice-called teen nearly lost his balance at loud voices invading his ears and mind. He instantly ducked behind a wall separating the elevator landing and the offices ahead. The voices were so loud they must've told everyone in the building where he was now.

He instantly knew who was calling him.

"TITANS! Easy!" he responded through the comm. "I-I'm here….I'm alright."

"Robin what happened? Where are you?!" Cyborg demanded.

"It's alright, I'm off the elevator. Alma just…" Robin glanced back at the closed elevator doors, recalling the nightmarish illusions he had just gone through. "…never mind."

"Please Robin, we wish to locate you immediately!" Starfire's voice urged.

Robin looked around, nothing gave a hint to where he was in the building. "Cyborg, I don't know where Alma dropped me off. Can you pinpoint me with the schematics you uploaded?"

Cyborg instantly snapped open the small computer on his arm. The others desperately crowded around, urgent to learn of where the moments of terror before had taken their friend.

"I'm picking your signal up on floor thirty-five," Cyborg replied.

Robin risked a peak above the corner, his rifle pointed ahead. The room ahead offered only cubicles and dark offices. A few lights, but no people. Nothing looked suspicious. But Alma had to have taken him here for a reason… "Where's Fettel?"

"I'm checking," the half-robot complied. His face dropped as his computer processed the request. "Robin…he's on your floor."

Robin's breath caught. Alma had dropped him here for a reason alright. "You're sure?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. "Cyborg?"

"…I can't get an exact fix, but he's there with you...somewhere."

Robin now noticed the small plaque posted on the wall. With the help of illumination from his small maglight, the plaque revealed to be a directory. Labs, conference rooms, but one in particular stood out.

"The Security Office is on this floor it looks like."

Cyborg peered at his arm-top closer. "Looks like it. I guess it was dumb luck you got dropped off there."

Robin again looked ahead at the imposing room ahead of him. "Alma doesn't make mistakes. I thinking this is more of a trap."

"Robin," Raven's voice broke in. "I'm coming to you. Don't move."

"No!" Robin shouted. "No Raven. You stay where you are. All of you stay. You guys go check the infirmary on the floor thirty."

"We already talked about this Robin, you can't go in there alone." Raven replied. "It's too dangerous."

"You guys don't have the experience I do. If you come against either of them, they'll need you to protect them Raven."

The air waves between the two parties had fallen silent for a moment. The four Titans looked at each other uncomfortably. No one liked the way things were heading right now. Robin's voice again broke the silence.

"The longer we wait, the less of a chance we have to find the kidnapped man from the docks. Titans, get moving for the infirmary on floor thirty and then report back to me. I'll search for Fettel. I'll start with the Security office and see if I can get a lead. Robin out."

And the conversation was finished. There was no more room for anything to be said. Beastboy looked to Cyborg for guidance.

"Cyborg?" The half-robot was silent for a moment, then exhaled in resignation. "Come on," he said. "let's get moving."

With his arm morphed into the sonic cannon and held out front, Cyborg moved for the stairwell, stepping over one of the Replica corpses killed from the battle before. His built in light on his shoulder illuminated the vast stairwell below.

"Stay close," he advised as began the descent. The other Titans followed closely behind.

On thirty-five floor, Robin finally dared to venture from beyond the safety of his cover behind the leather chair, moving forward into the small pond of cubicles. _"Why are you doing this?"_ Robin was stopped cold by the voice in his mind.

Raven.

"_I feel your fear Robin. I know you're afraid. So why are you doing this alone? Why are you doing this to yourself Robin?"_

The boy wonder sighed inwardly. _"It's not a death wish Raven. The others have never gone against something like this. With you, they'll be able to stand their ground."_

It was a brief moment before the empath spoke again._ "I don't like this Robin. I don't like it at all."_

Robin could sense her disapproval._ "I'll be okay Raven." _he assured._ "We'll meet up again soon."_

Static began to break in on Robin's frequency. The lights flickered.

"I just hope it's really soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every computer was off. There would be nothing useful in this room, and so Robin decided to move on. The door would no doubt lead to the hall.

"_Let's check here."_ Robin hand was only inches from the door handle before he heard the transmission over his own radio. He could also now here footsteps on the other side of the door getting louder.

Replica. Sounded like two of them.

He quickly retreated back, taking cover behind a cubicle wall. He quickly dug inside his pouch for a grenade. Instead of pulling the pin, Robin simply gave a gentle roll. It harmlessly bumped against the door.

"_Did you here that?" "…Yeah. Looks like we missed someone."_

There were two of them. Robin took aim with his rifle at the unexploded grenade with his rifle which had switched to single-shot mode. The door opened only slightly, and Robin fired.

The door exploded into a storm of splinters and fire, blowing the two Replica off their feet and smashing them into the wall behind them.

Robin's ears slightly rang from the explosion. He peered around from his protection behind the cubicle's wall. He advanced again, this time not even a door stood in his way. He stepped out into the hall. Both Replica lay dead. One had its chest completely blown open. The other's neck had been snapped from the throw against the wall.

Yes, both were quite dead.

Robin quickly grabbed the clips from the weapons as well as a grenade from the one that still had its chest intact.

He took his time as he advanced down the hall. The shifting shadows all around did nothing to help settle the tension that dominated his brain. Every dark place was a place for Alma to hide. A place for her to lunge out without any warning…

Robin risked a quick glance around the next corner. The hallway was dark. Fettel could be anywhere on this floor. Dark offices and conference rooms were hollow of any occupation loomed on either side of the dark corridor.

A dull light illuminated the end of the hall only a few shades lighter. It was distinct enough though to attract Robin's heightened sense of awareness. He kept his body flush to the wall as he carefully peered around the corner. Moon and city lights shone through the large window panes, illuminating what looked to be a small cafeteria.

The small light that attracted him was coming from a laptop sitting on one of the tables.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg cringed as his footsteps' echo seemed to boom about the whole stairwell. As careful as possible, the Titan made their way down the flight to floor thirty. They had just past number thirty-six. They would normally fly or move much faster, but this was the time for stealth, and slow movement.

"Dude, can we please rest?" Beastboy begged. "This walking is killing me."

Raven glanced to the door on the landing on which they stopped:

Floor thirty-five. Why did they have to stop here?_ "I'll be okay Raven. We'll meet up again soon."_ She sighed. Letting him go alone was a bad idea.

"_Cyborg, copy?"_

Cyborg shirted his full attention to the comm built into his body.

"I'm listening," he replied.

"_I found a laptop. It might have something useful on it."_

"Send it to me," the half-robot acknowledged. "…alright it's uploading."

The three other titans crowded around the tiny screen. Cyborg was getting annoyed by this growing "trend."

"Back up y'all!"

Cyborg stepped from the sudden feeling of claustrophobia he was coming down with. With a push of a button on his arm, the screen on his arm was projected to a much larger size on the wall in front of them.

Sweet! Beastboy grinned, with Starfire clapping excitedly.

"Installed this'morning," Cyborg proudly announced.

"Your talents are just…endless. Aren't they Cyborg?" Raven droned.

"_Cyborg,"_ Robin called from the other end of the comm line. _"Have you got it yet?"_

Cyborg eyed the projection in front of him thoughtfully. "Hmmm…. looks like a shipment manifest. Seems it came from the Jump City docks. Doesn't go into details about what the shipment is or where it came from, but the words "weapon's grade" are coming up more than once. Not the kinda thing they want coming out in the papers."

"And just the kinda thing Fettel would love to get his hands on," Robin growled.

"For what?" Beastboy questioned.

Robin paused int thought. _"I'm guessing the guy captured from the docks might know something. You guys continue on. I'm heading for the security office. Robin out."_

"Let's roll." With his arm once more transformed into a cannon, Cyborg led the three Titan's down the stairwell. Only five flight to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin closed the laptop's lid and continued on.

The crescent moon outside the windows shone bright, and would normally give him some comfort under its lulling sense of protection. But the invisible glass panes, which were no doubt bullet-proof he guessed, were a barrier, trapping inside, keeping him from escaping the nightmare he longed for to forget. And on this night…the nightmare was for real.

The silence, which had made Robin so cautious of every move he made, trying hard as he could make each step soft was suddenly shattered by the sound of gunfire. His heart rate rose along with the speed of his steps as he rushed to the place of battle.

The piercing scream of bullets and small explosions racked the room Robin came upon. He found himself looking down below to a sunken room.

The source of the earth-shattering racket was in the form of two men dressed in security uniforms, firing assault rifles at a giant. A third man lay on the ground, face-down in a pool of blood.

The attacker was covered in bulky armor from head to foot. It lumbered about, of what robin guess to be a machine gun mounted on the shoulder and small rockets coming out of arm-mounted cannons. The most distinguishable quality was the large, smooth, body that had no traces of a face; just in large red letters: REV.

Robin recognized the lumbering bulk. This was the Replicas' fighting powerhouse. It was these types of Replicas' Robin had come to call REVs, in regards to the big letters stenciled on the large front.

"KEEP FIRING!" one of the guards screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!" the other cried.

The gun spray from the two guards did nothing to stop the metal monsters assault as it powered on forward. With a powerful swing from one of its mighty arms, the machine hurled on of the guards of his feet, throwing him like a rag doll into a glass wall behind, a sickening crash and bloody, smashed in safety glass ensuing.

With a tactical jump, the REV hurled itself backwards, squaring off with its other combatant and firing its machine gun, pumping led right into man's chest. He fell to his knees, then to his back.

"HEY CHUNKY!"

With what could have been interpreted as an emotion of being startled, the large machine jerked around, looking up at the landing above.

Robin's machine gun peppered the metal monster with bullets right into the "torso". caught off guard in a poor stance, the machine was forced back a couple steps. But with its new target in sight, the REV let its machine gun rip into the landing above, trying to smother the attacker in bullets.

Robin jumped back in time away from the edge, avoiding the bullets that crashed into the glass railing into pieces. He tripped backwards into the wall behind him as the glass shards flew at him, many cutting at his bullet-proof vest and uniform, one cutting his cheek.

"DAMNIT!"

Robin was pinned back to the wall in a sitting position. A missile ripped upwards in front of him, smashing into the ceiling and raining small debris on him.

"Damn Richard, think!" His bullets were no good against such armor and he couldn't get a good enough sight to lob a grenade. he desperately looked around for an answer.

He was forced to cover his head as another rocked ripped into the ceiling above. The whole room was shaken. Even the lights flickered briefly. It was now Robin's attention was brought to the ceiling above.

The flickering light came from a odd looking chandelier above the sunken room. Large plates of glass were held up by spider-web shaped black iron. A single cable was all that held the fixture up.

With the cable dead in his crosshairs, Robin let loose another barrage of bullets. Sure enough, the gunfire pierced the cable, and the whole monstrosity came crashing down. Light still emitted from the machine until the overwhelming crash of impact with the floor.

The room noticeably darkened from the loss of the chandelier. With caution, Robin rose to his feet, cautiously advancing again to the now shattered glass railing. The chandelier at hit its mark directly. The REV was lying on its front, large glass shards pierced through its body and the through the floor.

A few jerky motions were all that were made before the giant Replica succumbed to its wounds. Robin still kept his weapon directly on it as descend slowly down the staircase. Sparks shot out every which way from the immobile metal corpse.

A moan drew Robin's attention to the security guards that had been thrown into the safety glass. Dashing to his side, Robin found the man to still be breathing. The man's trembling hand held something, dropping it in front of Robin. With a trembling forced motion, the guard pointed behind him at the glass wall he had smashed into. Robin picked up the card, eyeing it curiously and turning it over. It was an access card.

"Just hang in," Robin assured. "You're going to…" The body of the guard was not moving at all now. No sounds emitted from the voice. Not even a moan…

He was gone.

Robin stood up, backing from the body by a couple of steps. A door in the glass wall caught his eye, as well as the letters upon it:

SECUITY OFFICE

Again Robin looked at the Security card the dying man had dropped before him. Sure enough, there was a card reader beside the knob-less door. With a quick swipe, the door swished open, allowing Robin inside.

The dark room inside was blinking with a red light coming from a on of the phones, with a message waiting to be heard. He pressed the button.

"_You have…one new message. First message from…Henry Kissenger. "Th…This is Henry Kissenger from medical, were hearing gunfire. I not kidding GUNFIRE! Send some people down here right away! End of messages."_

Robin instantly connected to his comm. "Titans, be advised, you're going to have company when you reach the ward, be ready."

"…"

"Titans! Cyborg! Do you copy?" Nothing but static answered him back.

He calmed and tried to focus his mind. "Raven…Can you here me?"

Static again invaded his ears and his eyes were instantly blinded by a flash of white light.

"Stay out of my way…" Robin's eyes jerked to where he thought he had heard the voice. The silhouettes of a humanoid could be seen briefly before shedding into ash behind a door at the back of the room.

Fettel.

With his rifle raised, Robin stepped for the door.

His moves were slow and his heartbeat dominated his hearing; getting louder and louder as he drew closer and closer.

"HEAD of SECURITY" the door's window displayed. Blinds prevented him from seeing inside. His heart rate was no thundering.

Robin let loose with his machine gun, bullets piercing through the door, blinds, and window guaranteeing death to anything inside. He listened for a moment.

He could here nothing.

With a mighty draw back of his leg Robin crashed the door in. His rifle and mounted flashlight pierced the dark ahead. A small room which was now peppered with bullets and holes stood empty. Only a chipped-up desk, a ruined leather chair, slightly smoking laptop, and the back window-wall now lodged with bullets greeted him.

No Fettel.

"_Robin?"_

R-Raven?

"_Robin, can you here me?"_

Cyborg.

"Yeah guys, I can here you. I'm in the security office. I got some more intel for you…I hope."

Robin sighed at the sight of the laptop on the desk. Still, he took out his PDA and attempted to upload whatever may be left in the "slightly damaged" computer.

"_It's uploading," _Cyborg informed._ "The damage seems to be corrupted, but I still got some info. Looks like part of a background check on one of the employees. It looks like our guy! His most recent assignment was to oversee some kind of an import at ATC's warehouse at the city docks. There's a little bit of background info too. The guy is a Wayne Enterprises employee, but looks like he was selected because he used to work at ATC. I don't have a name or face though. Wait a second…Robin…it says here he was part of Project Origin!"_

"W-What?!" Robin demanded. "How can that be?! All the officers that were on Project Origin are…wait. I know who are mystery guy is! Titans, hurry and get to the infirmary! We gotta grab this guy before Fettel does him in! I'll meet you there."

"_Wait, Rob!"_ Cyborg called _"Who's-"_ Robin had killed the line. Pieces were beginning to fall into place now! If any guy had the answer, it was _him_.

Robin headed back through the office and exited into the sunken room. As he walked for the stairs, a strange sensation came over him. This feeling…it was like his increased reflexes during combat.

But…he was moving slow too. What…

"Oh Richard…"

That voice…was not in his mind…it was in ear! Fast as his slow body would low, he could only turn part way before a pair of hands wrenched him around by the shoulders.

He was staring straight into Fettel's eyes. He was trapped in Fettel's grip.

Without a word, Fettel's mouth slowly opened at first emitting a hungry snarl and slightly showing vampire sharp canines, then opened wide in a flash.

With a violent snap, Fettel mouth came down on Robin's neck and clenched in deep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

A blood-curtailing scream erupted throughout the empty floor. Robin didn't hear himself scream. His hands autonomously pushed desperately against the cannibal, trying to push him off.

The pain…….God the Pain! It was terrible! It was like he was on fire! Like his throat and collarbone were being pierced by knifes!

The pain…GOD THE PAIN! IT WAS LIKE HE WAS ON FIRE! IT WAS LIKE HIS THROAT AND CLOOAR BONE WERE BEING PIERECED BE KNIFES!

Robin wasn't sure if the scream was from the pain, or from the horrendous reality that Fettel was biting into his throat.

His mind soared with a violent velocity. As countless things besides the pain ran through his mind.

F.E.A.R….Batman…the Titans…his parents' death….

"_I feel your fear Robin. I know you're afraid."_

Ra-

…The pain had now blotted all his senses and mind with blinding wall of pain and fire. His eyes glossed over from the loss of blood. His heart was pumping too fast…

He was gone… Robin's footing gave out and he crashed to the floor; Fettel's body falling with him all the way….

To be continued…

* * *

Whew! Over a month….OVER A FRICKING MONTH it took me to do this! I just hope it atones for my sins. I doubt the cliffhanger does… Please don't hurt me? 

Again, sorry for taking so long, but I'm back now! Again, I dedicate this chapter to VFSNAKE who showed loyalty and enthusiasm, encouraging me to keep going and cheering me on even after I had been gone for so long. Thank you my friend, I hope it was worth the wait.

I'll be back with more soon!

In the mean time, please review. Lots and lots of reviews!

- Patriot-of-USA

---------------------------

September 11th…let's roll!


	7. Hollow Purpose

I have an official announcement to make: Halo 3 ROCKS!!!! I have been waiting only for forever, and it was well worth the wait! And yes I bought the legendary edition! That's my excuse for not updating for another month plus. Not to mention College classes. So sorry for another long wait, but here's the next chapter at last!

So to RANDOM GIRL...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON"T GUT ME LIKE A FISH!!!

* * *

Chapter 07: Hollow Purpose

Raven had been on edge ever since she had set soot into this place. Since they had arrived, she had felt something. Something…foreign. And evil.

Raven could feel what most could not. Her powers allowed her to sense another world; beyond what the iris beheld. She could sense emotion and presence. Like radiation, powers gave off an emission. And since she had entered this place, a radiation had hung in air that seemed to invade every room.

She had sensed it before, but only a ghost of it. When she had seen Robin's dreams (or rather small bits) that same feeling haunted the atmosphere about. Not she could sense it for real. It was ominous, but silent. At times she heard whispers, indiscernible but singing of sorrow, she knew.

It was Alma. She knew it was Alma. This power had key characteristic…it was angry.

Alma's power had pervaded into Raven's own territory and had put her on guard mentally. Overall the feeling was light, passive, like a ghost. But she could tell it was there.

It made her careful. She watched every corner they turned, eyed every shadow they passed.

It was quiet…

Cyborg was careful as possible when opening the large metal door. It gave a slight creak. They had made it to level thirty. Raven found herself breathing with a little labor. She didn't usually walk this much.

A few lights lit the corridor, but shadow dominated most of the hall. The light from Cyborg's shoulder guided them to the infirmary. He stopped briefly just before the next hallway, his eyes captured by the small light emitting from his wrist.

"It looks like there are three rooms with beds."

The four Titans peered around the corner. The hallway widened into a large room with a island of chemical cupboards in the center. Numerous vials were aligned along the countertop. Dim lights glowered the room in a translucent slumber, seemingly devoid of any activity. The quiet was undisturbed by the intruding of Cyborg's shoulder light.

"He's here somewhere…"

Starfire slightly whimpered as they stepped into the ward. Cyborg sighted a laptop sitting atop the counter along with the vials, concentrating his efforts into typing and finding new information.

Raven eyed one of the doors thoughtfully.

"Room 3" it read.

With a twist of the knob, the door swung open.

"Great Azar…." The room was one of the hospital bedrooms. The bed was in the corner of the room, slightly illuminated by a desk lamp, and covered in blood.

Blood drenched the sheets, the wall, the ceiling, even the floor. Something was in the bed. A hump rose the bloody sheet above the mattress.

If this was the person they had come to seek… they couldn't possibly still be…

Raven looked behind back out into the ward. Cyborg was still typing at the computer and Starfire curiously looking over his shoulder. Beastboy was checking the rooms one by one.

Raven turned back to the bloody bed that lay before her. She exhaled. She had to make sure.

She stepped forward. The closer she got, the more she could smell the scent of decomposition. It was nearly unbearable. She stopped short before the bedside. She could hear Logic inside her mind, screaming at her to leave immediately. But she had come too far now.

Though she didn't tremble, her hand was slow as it reached for the sheet.

Light from the desk lamp flickered, and caused her to halt. Her eyes became locked on the blood red hump in front of her.

The sheet violently ripped downward and two blood soaked arms lunged for her outstretched one.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

Raven recoiled with a scream. The thing that had latched onto her arm was a girl. A fifteen year old girl with skin as white as a corpse, dressed in a hospital gown, soaked in blood. Black, scraggily hair covered the face, but a two terrible eyes peered through, wide and frantic, and had a dead lock on Raven.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!!!" the thing screeched. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!" She had now latched onto Raven's cloak, falling out of the bed as the empathy frantically pulled and yanked away. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!?!?!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Raven screeched. Panic overtaking her, black energy erupted from her body, condensing and forming a shield around her terrified form, then exploding outward. Raven fell to her knees, hands covering her head and face.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg crashed into the room, Starfire and Beastboy hot on his heels. "Raven, what happened?!"

The terrified empath opened her eyes. The thing was gone.

And so was the blood, The ceilings, the walls, the floor, the neatly made bed and fresh linens all were spotless.

Raven ripped back the sheet, revealing nothing but another flour-white sheet beneath. Nothing had ever been there.

She stepped back. "Another one of Alma's illusions," the girl explained in an exhale. "Just an illusion…"

The team patiently waited for a moment, letting the girl regain her footing. "I found our mystery man," Beastboy informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team stared at the immobile form that lay unconscious on the table.

"I can't believe this guy survived Auburn," Beastboy remarked. "From the way Bird Boy described it, you'd think it would have cook-fried a guy like him in a second."

Starfire eyed with disinterest. "I believe Robin was correct when he described this man as a…porker."

Cyborg snickered at the alien's look of disgust.

Although they never had seen pictures of any of the Armacham employees that Robin had met, they could definitely tell who this man was from his description from his story. The ID badge in Cyborg's hand also confirmed it.

"Guess we might want to call Robin to tell him that we got the guy," Cyborg noted as his hand tapped his comm link. "Robin, do ya copy?"

Nothing but static answered him. "…Robin, can you here me? Not working…"

Raven focused her mind as she reached out. _"Robin, can you hear me? We've foun-"_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

Raven's arms clutched at her head as she felt her mind being shattered with screaming and blinding colors of pain. "UGH!"

"Raven!" Starfire cried. "What happened?!" Cyborg demanded. "Did you see Robin?!"

Raven shook her head. "I don't what- He's- SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

With lightening speed, the empath morphed into a black raven, shooting through the ceiling above, soaring to her distressed friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's translucent body tore through floor after floor, rising as fast as she could. The closer she came, the more Robin's cry sounded in her ear instead of her mind.

She phased into solid as she made to her destination. "Robin!" she called.

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight:

Robin was lying on the floor, and something was on top of him…eating him it looked like. The thing was hunched over his body, its mouth clamped over his neck.

"RICHARD!!!"

The thing's head jolted up at the scream with a look of surprise. Empty wild eyes, pale long cheeks. The face was that of Paxton Fettel.

Paxton's head snapped up at the sound of her scream. At first he had thought it was Alma who had stopped him. It wasn't.

This girl wasn't Alma. But…she looked like her.

Paxton eyed her curiously. She wasn't moving, whether out of terror or fear for his brother's welfare, he couldn't tell. He slowly rose from his posture, releasing his brother from his jaws.

This girl was older. She looked somewhat like Alma. This girl's skin was somewhat darker, less pale. Her hair was shorter too, and somewhat finer.

He found this young woman quite…appealing.

A sick grin began to grow across his blood stained face. "And who might you be?"

Raven blinked once, then a snarl grew across her face, then turned into a glare. Her arms came out in front of her, black energy forming at the point where her to hands came together.

Fettel suddenly felt his whole body turn very cold very fast. He could feel his body begin to be wrenched from his own control. Fettel knew what this was, but only one person in the world he knew could do this. And what was happening to him now wasn't Alma's doing.

His eyes had widened to shock as he stared disbelieving at the girl in front of him. Her eyes had voided to black, and he could feel an air about her. Something he had felt before. It was the power of the mind. But…it was coming from her?!

"What the-?!"

With a violent lurch, Fettel's body was thrown back, crashing into the wall. The cannibal let a load grunt as his back was slammed against the stone, then cried out as he was hurled thought the glass of the fallen chandelier and crashing into another wall. He lay very still.

Raven eyed for a moment, then dashed to Robin's side.

"Robin! ROBIN!" Raven frantically shook him. The boy lay still. His neck was drenched red and the skin was badly torn. He was still breathing though. She began to gather him in her arms. "R-Richard" she whispered softly. "…hold on,"

She knew his name…

With a groan, Paxton gathered himself into a sitting position, then slowly rising to his feat. He was forced to balance himself against the wall behind him, as he still was feeling lightheaded and seeing stars.

The girl was knelt down over his brother's still motionless form. The two of them were enveloped by a black half-sphere of magic that then pancaked to the floor, leaving nothing in their wake, except for a pool blood left by the dying former soldier.

Paxton collapsed back into a seating posture. Who could have seen this coming. Another empath… like Alma…

He felt the back of his neck. It was bruised, but not bleeding. He also felt a familiar pain in his head. That accursed tacking bug in his head had been damaged again.

Still he smiled. This girl was like Alma. She held powers behind what the normal man could comprehend.

What possibilities this brought to his excited mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin was lying on his back, staring up into the eye-burning light on an operating lamp. Being immobile was the first thing he noted. He could move his head slightly, but still the light glared at his face, forcing him to slightly squint his eyes.

"H-hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?"

He heard footsteps. Whoever was coming, they were coming from above him. He tried to peer up. He quickly wished he hadn't.

Above his head, Alma stepped into view, staring down at him with black, unseeing eyes. Her scraggily hair hung down, millimeters away from caressing his cheeks. Robin desperately pressed himself down, avoiding any contact was so ever with her black hair as if it were needles.

She stared at him for a moment. Examining him almost.

"_Richard…"_

Her arms rose above her head, than she swung them downward like a hammer, straight for his face.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the hit. He opened his eyes, instead feeling his hair being gently raked by long fingers. His helmet and ski mask were gone.

With a slight quiver, he blinked. The operating lamp still hung above him, but it was off. Alma was gone.

Still, his breathing was somewhat labored.

"How do you feel?" Again, Robin slightly tilted his head up. It wasn't Alma.

Still a pale face; but this time, he was looking into deep purple irises. "Raven…" He blinked. "How did I…"

He was still woozy. His neck hurt… Fettel…_"Oh Richard…"_

"GOD!" Robin gasped as his hand snapped to his recalled wound.

"AH!" Robin's hand landed on his neck wound only to find Raven's already there.

"God…" he spoke again. "How am I even…"

"I found you in time," Raven explained. "The wound was bad. Any longer and… You scared me Richard. We thought we had lost you. When I saw you in that...thing's teeth…"

Robin closed his eyes, forcing himself not to convulse at reliving the memory. "It didn't feel good. Believe me."

"I'm healing the wound…"

Robin now took a more appreciative feeling of Raven's hand on his shoulder. He could feel energy radiating from her palm to his body, giving him a tingling sensation.

"How bad was it?"

Raven was silent. A moment later, she removed her hand. Robin moved his own to replace hers, feeling the healed wound. It was still wet with blood, but no longer was the flesh torn.

"Just lie down for a little longer," Raven asked. "Let your strength come back."

Robin exhaled, resigning himself to recovery. Raven became a little more playful with messing his hair.

She smiled gently. "You're safe now…"

The door behind Raven creaked open. Robin arched his neck and shoulders to see Cyborg entering.

"How ya feeling man?" the half-robot asked.

Robin relaxed once more. "Good as can be… You find our guy?"

"Yep…" Cyborg groaned. "All four-hundred pounds-"

"SMASH! GHAAAA!"A load crash and a cry from Beastboy from the other room rudely interrupted Cyborg.

Robin forced himself to his elbow and jerked around to see a dark, and rather large figure, crash through the ward outside, with the silhouette of a barking dog chasing after him.

"DANG-IT! GET BACK HERE!" Cyborg dashed out the door in hot pursuit with Raven on his heals.

Robin began to force himself to his feet, but cringed slightly from still being woozy and led out a grunt.

"STAY!" Raven curtly barked; then turned and charged after Cyborg.

Robin did sit still momentarily, waiting for the light-headedness to wear off. With a quick shake of his head, he leaped to his feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy, as a green Great Dane, charged ahead of the other three Titans after the escapee, panting madly. The roundish figure ahead bounded around a corner with Beastboy sliding sideways to meet him. He was cornered at the end of the hall, wrestling furiously with a doorknob that didn't seem to want to cooperate. With a growl, Beastboy slowly stalked his prey.

The man turned to face him fully, a gun in hand. With one loud crack, a bullet pinged the floor next to the green dog. With a yelp, Beastboy leaped behind the cover of a table.

The other three had caught up, only to become the new target of the man's weapon. With a flick of her arms, Raven brought up a black shield of energy just before being hit.

"GAH!" the man cried. "BRING IT YOU BITCH!"

Raven snarled at the outburst. The man's gun was empty and he was loading a new clip. The empath used the opportunity to drop her shield and now focus on him.

"Azerath, Metrion-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The loud gunshots had come from behind her, causing Raven to break her concentration and yield to the figure bolting past her. With a scream, the enemy before her dropped his gun and fell to the ground, clutching his knee.

With his own pistol in hand, Robin dashed past his stunned teammates and straight for the collapsed man. Kicking his weapon away, Robin violently pulled by the curly red atop the man's head head, sprawling him out on the ground.

"Please!" the man begged. "Please don't! I thought she was…HER!"

"Ever point a gun at any of them ever again, and Alma will the least of your worries!" Robin snarled. He kept the pistol firmly trained on the man's head.

"Wait a minute… oh it's YOU!" he snarled at the former F.E.A.R. Pointman. "I remember you. You know you still owe me helping you in Auburn!"

"You remember me," Robin smirked. "Been quite awhile, Norton Mapes."

With a heave, the plumb ATC employee rolled on his butt into a sitting position. "Why am I always getting shot?"

He turned up to the angry looking girl he had originally thought to be Alma.

"Sheesh," he sighed at Raven. "You're certainly creepy enough to be Alma."

POW!

"AH-HAHA-HAOW!" Norton cried as he favored the back of his head where Robin had hammered the bottom of his pistol. Once more, Robin viciously gripped Norton by the hair and shook him.

"Why is Alma back?!" Robin demanded.

"Come on man," the fat scientist moaned. "I don't-GAH!"

Robin wrenched the barrel of his gun into Norton's pudgy neck. "WHY IS SHE BACK?! You're the last survivor of Project Origin! You were the one the Fettel and the Replica are after!"

Robin wrenched him back further, looking him in the eye. "You've got a choice to make my friend," Robin gave an all-knowing smirk. "You can hang with us, or chance it with the lady in red."

Norton gave small gulp, knowing her meant Alma. He conceded. "Okay, okay, I'll help. Just don't get me shot!"

"Raven," Robin groaned. "Can you fix his legs?"

The empath nodded, though still somewhat frowning. She cautiously approached the injured pudge, black magic already beginning to radiate from her hands.

"I take back what said," Norton smirked. "You're much hotter than Alma."

Raven didn't get the chance to shoot back. "I got plenty more bullets Mapes," Robin hissed.

The technician sighed in defeat as the empath healed him.

Still holding his weapon unholstered but point it too the ground, Robin knelt infront of the injured man while Raven worked to the side. "What happened at the docks?" the Titans leader questioned.

"The whole thing started a couple of days ago really," Norton explained. "It was a contract from the Department of Defense. It was diagnostics. We were supposed to analyze a sample of something and breakdown the properties."

"A sample of what?" Robin inquired.

"No idea. They wouldn't tell us much, but I've made biology my life's work. Trust me when I say, this was something nasty. All they told us to do was analyze it and find a counteragent for it."

"A counteragent for WHAT? We got a hold of the manifest for the ship that brought in this stuff. It said weapon's grade." Robin pushed harder.

"I don't KNOW!" Norton shot. "We were supposed to do the diagnostic tonight. The shipment came in from the docks a couple days ago. I was there last night to get rid of the video footage on the security cameras. You, know wipe evidence and all. That's when Fettel and his cronies jumped me."

"What do they have to do with this?"

The pudgey man exhaled through the nose. "They wanted me to tell them all about the sample. Where it was and who had it."

"Let me guess," Robin scowled. "You folded like a cheap lawn chair."

"Hey, I had no choice!" Norton defended. "I know what happened to the other guys on the Project Origin taskforce! It was talk or have tall dark and gruesome turn into Dracula on me."

"The sample is here?" Robin guessed.

Norton nodded. "On the tenth floor, in the lab section. Fettel and the Replica are already on their way there. They probably already found it."

"There's more to this than a sample of something," Robin murmured. He turned to the three Titans behind him. "Cyborg, you Beastboy and Starfire go back to the ward. Coordinate me from there." He glanced sideways at the ATC employee. "Keep an eye on Mister Mapes here."

He turned to the empath who had finished treating Norton. "Raven, you and I are going to go find this sample."

Starfire approached. "Are you sure the two of you will be enough in this endeavor Robin?"

The young man smiled. "I'll call you guys in if we need reinforcements."

"Humph," Norton grunted as he got to his feet. "You're gonna need more than a gun and few of your friends to beat these creeps."

Robin only stared for a moment. "Why are you still doing this job Norton? Why do you keep on being Geneve Artistide's lapdog?"

The obese scientist looked at Robin for a moment, then straight ahead, looking at nothing and no one. "It's the only thing I'm good at."

Robin only shook his head, then turned away. "Let's go Raven."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and Raven had surprisingly an uneventful first ten minutes into their trek to the elevators.

It was Raven that spoke first. "You didn't stay like I told you too."

Robin smirked. "I never was that good at following orders. That's why I didn't last in the Army."

He pressed the call button for an elevator. The door opened immediately. The two stepped inside, and Robin pressed the button for floor ten. The doors calmly closed and the car began to descend.

"Do you think Norton Mapes is telling the truth?" Raven asked. "About the sample and counteragent?"

Robin didn't blink an eye. "No."

Raven's eyebrow quirked. "No?"

"If he did, he didn't tell us the whole truth," Robin said. "Mapes and ATC are very good at self-preservation. They didn't make this far by being truthful. But why he-"

A sudden jolt threw the two off balance and the elevator wobbled. The lights flickered.

They caught their balance, steadying themselves against the walls. The sound of mechanical malfunctioning perpetrated through the car's ceiling.

"What was that?!" Robin demanded. He reached for his ear. "Cyborg can you-"

With a load screech and the sound of something snapping, the elevator car plunged downward at violent speed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" both Titans cried as they began airborne from the speed and of the elevator's drop.

"Robin! Come in!" Cyborg cried over the comm. "What happened? Your signal's break-_kshshshsh_." Cyborg's voice transfused into static white noise.

With a resounding crash, the elevator stopped cold.

"UGH!" Both Robin and Raven dropped to the ground. Robin braced himself off the ground with his arms, then rose to a knee, shaking his head. The flickering elevator lights didn't help.

"UNNN," Raven moaned.

"Raven!" Robin moved to her side, gently supporting her back and lifting her into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

She gently shook her head. "Yeah…"

The doors opened with an awkward creek. Helping Raven to her feet, the Titan's stepped out of the rickety car into a large, empty space. All of it concrete. Only a few support pillars dotted the vast vacancy.

"We must have landed in the basement," Robin observed.

With an uncertainty, the two Titans pushed forward into the large gap. With a each step, Robin began to develop a sinking feeling of…something.

"This is not right…" he murmured.

Raven turned her head to him. "What?"

Robin stopped, looking around cautiously. "Something's not…"

His gaze brought him to the ceiling. It looked…funny; distorted in a way. Without warning or intention, Robin's slowed vision kicked in automatically, revealing a figure in gray, skin-tight armor and night vision goggles diving straight at him in slow motion.

"WHOA!" Robin had no time to react as the previously cloaked assassin Replica jumped him, sending Robin crashing to the earth and his rifle spinning away from the fray. The Replica had its hands firmly wrapped around Robin neck.

"GUH! Get OFF!" Robin gave a powerful thrust, flipping him on top and his attacker. But in a split second the situation was reversed by one of the Replica's own quick moves.

"Robin!" Dashing to help, Raven was grabbed from behind by another one of the assassin replica. The empath struggled with the bigger being, throwing it into one of the supporting pillars. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"GAH! GUUuuuu…" Robin was beginning to loose consciousness as the Replica's hold seemed to only tighten around his constricting throat.

Panic turned to frustration, which turned to anger for Raven as she felt her emotions begin to boil out of control.

"Let…ME…GOOOOOOO!" With an ungodly roar, Raven's power began to reverberate unilaterally.

The Replica holding Raven from behind exploded into a bloody mist. The replica so intent on Robin's demise was thrown from its prey by the mere force coursing through the air.

With loose concentration, Raven's energy surged across the assassin's body, rapidly flinging him across the room like a rag doll, tossing him into a pillar. A stomach turning snap echoed through the immense hall from the replica's broken spine. It lay in crumbled heap at the foot of the bloodied pillar from which it had connected.

With a gasp, Raven fell to the floor. "Ugh…Ugh"

Gulping for air, Robin rose to his feet, holding his neck. He forced himself to his feet, then seeing Raven huddled on the floor.

"Raven?"

No response.

"Raven are you alright?!" Robin ran to her side.

"Oh God…" Raven moaned. "My head…"

Robin knelt beside her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Robin, MY HEAD! Oh God it hurts! It feels like…AHH!"

"RAVEN!"

Raven's eyes were squeezed shut. This pain…she had felt it… _"My child…I hear you..."_

Her eye wrenched open wide. "oh god…it couldn't...no…NOT AGAIN!"

"_I feel your anger coursing through your veins oppressively. Yes my child! I am feeling again! It dominates you, and I now feel independence coming! ...you are never truly free from your heritage. I am always withing you. And now... I am once more free!"_

"ROBIN!" she cried. "RUN! HE'S- AAAHHHHH!"

Robin was thrown a good twenty feet back by the translucent energy that suddenly exploded from Raven expanding from all sides. Black energy poured out of her eyes and mouth, collecting in the middle of the room.

Robin jumped to his feet. "RAVEN! What's happening!"

"No..." she cried. "NOOO!"

The energy mass in the room's center began to shift and take form. It erected upright, taking on humanoid characteristics. It was becoming muscularly built, four red eyes appearing where the head was, and antlers… Robin's eyes widened.

"It can't be…"

The black mass solidified, turning from dark to a red pigment, and white hair hung from the scalp. The thing had hooves for feet, carnivorous teeth.

With triumph in its voice, it spoke. "I…am…REBORN!"

Raven stared in disbelief with tear-filled eyes. "Trigon…"

To be continued…

* * *

Ah! The plot takes yet another turn! Sorry for taking so long. For those of you who have played F.E.A.R. you all know who Norton Mapes is. I do hope I got his…personality across and distinct enough. For those who don't know who he is, he's the last surviving ATC officer that worked on Project Origin. He was in both F.E.A.R. and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. 

To give you a picture, he's a fatso who's a pervert, liar, and a coward. In the game, there's a phone message to him from his boss that tells him to stop chasing around this one girl because she threatened a sexual harassment lawsuit. He looks to be no less than 250 pounds. I'm gonna have some fun with this moron.

In any case, I hope this was worth the wait. When you guys review, let me know what you really thought. Don't just say, "It's good. Update soon!" I really want to know how you liked it.

Until next time. I'll try to update faster!

- Patriot-of-USA

-------------------------

September 11th…let's roll!


	8. Hollow Challenge

Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for. Only five? There were like 100 HITS!!! Come on people! Say something!

For those of you who did review, I appreciate it. You guys seemed to be into it.

Anyways, onto chapter eight.

* * *

Chapter 08: Hollow Challenge

The horrible roar that exploded out of Trigon's throat must have shaken the whole basement as Robin was once more thrown to the ground. The lifeless corpses of the two Replica assassins were thrown like rag dolls across the room. Raven could do nothing as she watched in horror her father reborn into being.

There he stood, just as imposing as she had last remembered him:

His large muscular built; the four red horrible eyes; the ritualistic demon antlers mounted on his cranium, hooves for feat….and the sick, horrible smile. No longer however did he tower like a sky scraper; he now stood only about seven feet tall. His shorter stature did nothing though to diminish his dominating aura.

His terrible laughter ripped through Raven's heart and soul. The maniacal vibrations sent her to her knees, trembling and clutching her head.

Trigon's eyes turned to her knelt daughter, his sinister smile only widening.

"Raven…"

And his voice! That terrible, agonizing voice!

Raven cried out, shaking her head. She gritted her teeth.

"It is of no use. I am now free of your bondage. No longer do you have the privilege of bottling your anger." Step by step, Trigon moved toward his daughter.

"I always within you Raven. Did you believe me dead?"

Another roar of superior laughter. "Foolish child! So long as your anger lives within you, so will I! You are the portal, I am your master! Never are you free of your duties to your father!"

"No…" Raven moaned, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You…we…"

Trigon merely laughed again at his sired one's desperateness. One clawed arm reached for her…

Gunfire pounded a deafening echo throughout the room. With a loud growl, Trigon stumbled sideways from the fiery lead being punched into him.

The smoking barrel from Robin's rifle proved his interference in Trigon's affairs. The red beast regained his balance, now turning to face his new threat.

"IGGNORANT MORTAL!" the demon roared. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Raven's eyes widened with terror. "NO ROBIN! DON'T!"

Trigon's eyes widened slightly, his smile faltering. "Robin?"

His grin returned. "Yeeesss. Robin…"

Trigon stood a little straighter now. "I remember Robin." His cocked head turned to his daughter, his eyes narrowing. "And I remember…what he means to YOU."

"Go back to hell!" Robin shouted, spraying another barrage of fire down onto the beast.

With lightening agility, Trigon powered through the Titan's bullets, grasping him by the neck and holding him up, leaving his feat to helplessly dangle.

His arm brought the squirming Robin closer to his face. His free hand ripped Robin's helmet, and mask off, his goggles with them. Now the demon could look his foe straight in the face.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten me…Robin," Trigon grinned.

Robin cracked one eye open, his arms still trying to break himself free of Trigon's grasp on his throat. He managed a weak smile. "hehehe….Trigon," he acknowledged. "…you're….you're shorter…than I remember."

"GAH!" Robin gagged as Trigon's squeeze on his neck tightened.

"Because of YOU!" Trigon spat, his for red, pupil-less eyes glaring into Robin's two blue ones. "Because of YOU I fell from my throne! Had it not been for you, humanity would have rightly remained under my foot! Had it not been for you, the thought of hope would have never entered Raven's mind! It is your fault mortal! If you had not found her, had I not let you go-….I was a fool to let you live!"

He relaxed, his grin turning sinister. "Rest assured…" He brought Robin's face within inches of his own. "I won't make the same mistake twice…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy led the group back to their makeshift camp at the medical ward, staying in the form of a dog in case their new captive Norton Mapes thought about trying to escape.

Starfire and Cyborg meanwhile covered the rear. The half-robot was checking his arm-top, looking for Robin's signal. Nothing was showing up, but he didn't worry. Signals disappearing were normal tonight. He wasn't worried. He hoped he didn't have to be.

"Truly," Starfire subtly whispered to Cyborg. "Robin was not being humorous when he described Mister Mapes as being a baconier."

Cyborg rolled his one human eye. "That's PORKER Star."

Starfire brought her hands together, twiddling her thumbs in a rather uncomfortable manner. "Friend Cyborg…"

"Hmm?" The questioned Titan cocked his head in his friend's direction.

"Have you noticed anything…unusual with Raven…."

"Raven?" Cyborg repeated.

Starfire almost couldn't say the next part. "….and Robin…"

"Well…I think we're all a little shaken tonight Star. This ain't exactly one of our regular missions, ya know?" Cyborg tried to reason, still a bit unsure of what Star was asking.

"That is not all I mean though," Starfire explained. "What I mean is…I wish for the success of our mission, I truly do. And I most often trust Robin's judgment when giving us orders. But I find myself… somewhat wishing it was me with Robin.

She turned her head away, seeming to be ashamed of the next thing she said. "…INSTEAD of Raven."

Cyborg was silent for a moment. There was nothing ordinary about tonight. Robin's past, this Alma and Fettel, some kind of strange biological sample and clone soldiers. This wasn't what they normally encountered. Not even Trigon compared to this.

Though he found Robin and Raven teaming up out of the ordinary, it certainly didn't stand out in his mind.

Not tonight.

Starfire had a habit sometimes of not focusing on the main problem. Somewhere in her innocent alien head, Robin was always a factor in whatever was going on.

Robin going with Raven did have a reason he knew. From what he remembered Robin telling, (and from what he himself had seen tonight,) Alma was not one to be toyed with. Alma was an empath like Raven. And it was Robin Alma was after. And she had come close a few times tonight to getting what she wanted.

Perhaps Raven could protect him.

Cyborg's thought took over the precedence in his mind, so he almost didn't realize that they had returned to their makeshift camp at the medical ward until he had run into the computer table. With a grunt, Norton Mapes invited himself into one of the bedrooms.

Cyborg could hear one of the beds creak under the fat technician's weight as he lay down on it. Still in the form of a dog, Beastboy lay down in front of the door of the same room, his head dropped over his green paws looking inward at his captive. Norton wouldn't be going anywhere on Beastboy's watch.

Cyborg turned back to the alien girl, who appeared to be still waiting for an answer.

"Look Star," he began. "Lot of stuff is going on tonight. We gotta try to improvise a little. Ya know, change our strategy."

The innocent look on Starfire's face didn't appear to comprehend what he was trying to get at. "What I'm saying," Cyborg explained. "Is that Raven and Robin know what we're up against more than we do. Robin lived through this once before, and Raven is..." he looked away for a moment, trying not to make it sound what it was sounding like. "…very similar." They can hack this better."

Starfire slightly raised her eyebrow at the strange "hack" word, but she seemed to lighten a little from the explanation.

"Besides," Cyborg smiled. "We're all friends, right?"

Starfire nodded her head. "Yes, and I-"

"KRZZZZZZ-Tita-zzzzzzzz-need he-zzz-Tri-zzzzz…" the intercom butted in.

"Robin?" Cyborg called back into his earpiece. "Robin, copy?" No answer. He checked his arm-top. Both Robin and Raven's signals at returned.

"Look like their in…the basement?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin crashed through a double set of doors and skidded along the concrete floor into the next room. The floor rumbling from Trigon's fast advancement on Robin motivated him to quickly recover himself.

Sure enough, Trigon charged with a war cry and his elbow pointed out forward. Robin jumped and rolled to the side in time, executing a flip recovery and tossing a grenade. The small bomb exploded into Trigon's chest, forcing a cry from the beast as he lost his balance.

The former F.E.A.R. pointman unleashed a barrage of gunfire. The red creature barreled through, striking Robin with his backhand and again sending the young teen flying.

"Guh!" this time Robin crashed with little grace.

The great beast laughed with vibration. "Such a humorous display of petty resistance. I shall enjoy taking over Earth."

"NO!" Trigon turned, only to have a pillar of concrete smash into his face, sending him flying. Raven's telekinesis was to thank.

"Forget it!" Raven snarled. "You've already lost." She levitated to Robin's aid, who was almost on his feet. She helped up the rest of the way.

"You okay?" she asked. The explosion of stone dust interrupted him from answering.

As Trigon exploded out of the debris and lunged for Robin, the former soldier's slowed time sense kicked in. The world's slowed movements let him watch Trigon's slowly. Robin jumped, flipping himself over the oncoming attacker.

Trigon crashed through the wall and into the next room. Robin spun around when he landed from his flip, his rifle aimed his finger about to pull. Only a translucent cloud of dust stared back at him through his scope.

He didn't move, only watching the slowly settling dust for a moment. No sound came from the hole just created. Nothing but darkness showed.

Robin paused for a moment, picking up his goggles, mask, and helmet where they lay almost forgotten and putting them back on.

He dashed through the newly made hole in the wall, Raven following after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was very near pitch black. The small amount of light coming from the hole was all that illuminated the room. Robin clicked on the light attached to the barrel of his sub-machine gun.

Trigon was no where to be seen.

Robin had barely taken one step, before Raven had bulled back by both shoulders.

"Robin… no." The said young man looked over his shoulder to the girl who held on. Raven's regular strong exterior had vanished. Her eyes now were so wild with fear and indecision. She had only been like this once before, and for the same reason.

"Raven-"

"Don't Robin…" she lowered her eyes. "…don't."

He reached his free hand to one of her's, holding and massaging her fingers gently. His deep blue eyes gazed through his goggles into her violet ones wide with worry. "…it'll be okay…stay behind me."

Raven slowly nodded. She let him go.

With eyes set once more forward, Robin ventured into the room with Raven behind him.

As he advanced, Robin slowly moved his light about the room beyond. Pretty much large enough to be another lobby it looked like. At least one in construction that is. His light shone onto the doors of a couple of elevators, one which was smashed in.

Slow to approach, Robin aimed his rifle into the shaft, looking up. The inside had been ripped apart, and the doors to the next floor above had been busted outward.

Robin backed out. "He went one floor up."

His eyes suddenly widened with fright. The other elevator had just descended to the basement. He hadn't seen until just now. He had been caught off guard.

"RAVEN!" With what little maneuvering he could do now, the F.E.A.R. pointman flung himself straight in front of the doors. Raven's hands glowed black as the doors whooshed open.

"GAHHHH!!" Norton cried when suddenly he suddenly now was staring down the barrel of Robin's gun.

"Don't shoot!" Cyborg called out from behind the portly man. "Just us!"

Robin's heart must have been going no slower that a thousand beats a second. "Guys…"

"Robin!" Starfire flew out from behind Cyborg and straight towards, wrapping him in a tight hug. "You are safe!" Robin smiled and returned her hug with his one free arm.

Norton started with a dumb, and somewhat envious expression at Robin embraced in the alien girl's arms.

"Lucky little-"

"Move it blubber butt!" Cyborg growled and shoved the man out of the elevator car.

"You guys okay?" Beastboy jumped out after the other two. "We lost contact with you after-"

When Starfire at released him, Robin immediately dashed for the closing doors of the elevator.

"-you…" Beastboy still was speaking as Robin zipped by him.

With his arm, Robin caught the doors and opened them back up. "We're going up!"

No one moved. "We just got here!" Beastboy whined.

Robin's eyes darkened. "Trigon is back."

All the Titans were frozen stiff. Mapes just looked bored.

"W-what?" Starfire meekly asked.

Raven stared at the floor, her arms stiff at her sides. She almost spoke to softly to be heard, but her words were enough to shake all the foundation of the three newly arrived Titans. "…it's true."

"WHAT?!" Beastboy shouted. "HOW?!?!"

"That thing is dead Robin!" Cyborg cried. "We saw it! Raven pulverized him."

"A-and he came…back out of me," Raven choked.

The last comment had nearly made Starfire scream. She turned her eyes to her friend, her arms gingerly reaching to hold her. "Raven…how..."

"How is not important right now," Robin asserted. "What is important is that we take him down. We can't handle two super-powered demons at the same time."

The Titans (and a force-walked Mister Mapes) piled into the elevator after their leader. The doors closed, and the car began to ascend to the next floor up.

"How are we supposed to take him?!" Cyborg gawked.

"He's kinda…short," Robin tried to hypothesis. "He must not have all his power restored yet. We can take him."

He turned to the targeted demon's daughter. "Raven…are you-"

He stopped short. His eyes widened.

Raven's cloak was gone. She wasn't wearing it…or her leotard.

She was…wearing a jumpsuit. A…F.E.A.R. jumpsuit. Kinda…..JIN"S JUMPSUIT!

Why?... Robin just stared. Raven eventually turned his way. Her eyebrow quirked at his gawking.

"…What?"

Robin squeezed his eyes shut. "What the hell?" he spoke aloud. When he reopened them…he wished he hadn't.

Raven was gone. His jaw dropped.

The girl who stood in her place….wasn't Raven. Her hair was jet black…and done in a pony tail. Her eyes were blue, not violet.

The girl was Korean.

Robin stared, and his stomach began to churn. "What the…..Jin?"

"Hmmm? Yes Richard?" the young women politely answered. "Or…do you prefer Robin?"

With hand covering her mouth, she chuckled teasingly, her eyes holding their signature softness.

Robin stumbled back. "What….the fu-"

He back into Cyborg…that wasn't Cyborg.

He turned. The figure before him was still black, but not half robot, and was wearing a digital camouflage military uniform outfitted with a battle vest, backpack, and a rifle hanging of his side.

"H-HOLIDAY?!"

Norton and Beastboy were gone. In their place…bald and muscular….Jankowski.

The F.E.A.R. team.

This…couldn't be…THEY WERE DEAD! All of them! Two had died right in front of his eyes.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Robin shouted. He plastered himself against the elevator doors, his rifle trembling before him as his head violently snapped between the three before him.

"Sup kid?" Holiday cheerfully piped.

Robin again wrenched his eyes shut, his hand covering them. "Cool it Dick…cool it….it…it's just an illusion….just…"

Once again… he wished he hadn't opened his eyes. They were all still there…

…but they were no longer among the living.

Their skin had been blotched yellow and a dull brown and gray. Blood seeped out of their decrepit skin everywhere. Their eyes…had melted away; leaving empty sockets in their place.

They didn't make a single cry of pain. Yet he saw it….tears silently running down put of their eyeless sockets…

The stench was horrendous. Their appearances were horrifying. Their deaths…they came swarming to his mind; and the memory of how he had been powerless, or too late to do anything.

He spun around to the door, banging his rifle butt against it.

"ALMA!" he cried. "STOP THIS!"

"…Richard…" the sing-song voice nearly make him screech.

He twisted around, sickened, heartbroken, and terribly appalled at the sound of hearing Jin's voice.

All of them stared at him with their empty black eye-sockets, twisting his insides with torment and horror, driving him to the very near edge of screaming.

"…is something…..wrroooong?"

The blotched and bleeding corpses standing before him blackened, and dissolved to ash.

By invisible force, Robin felt himself yanked back from behind and pulled out of the elevator at a speed that made him airborne. Flying what must have been at least twenty feet; he crashed and plowed through a rocky landing, ending on his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ughhhh…." Robin grunted as he forced himself to sit up painfully.

He opened his eyes to red skies.

Sky?!

Robin suddenly jumped to his feet, wildly turning around. He was outside!

A war zone…

Fire and destruction surrounded him. Blown-apart buildings hung open like rotting wounds. The ground was scorched. It looked as if a war had hit the place.

Flames roared high in the distance, interlacing through destroyed skyscrapers. Although they were faint, he could he dying cries of people in the distance.

He looked back to where he had first been thrown out of. The elevator that had carried him here was now a rotten little shed, completely contrasting the shiny, stainless steel inside.

Alone in the elevator stood a small little child. A girl in a soiled red dress. With static playing through his earpiece and soft whimper from Alma, the doors quickly closed.

Robin stumbled backwards slightly. Alma had made visions countless times. And they all seemed so real.

The smoke in the air made him cough harshly. He should have brought a gas mask before they had left the tower.

The cries were he heard were far in the distance towards the city in blazes. Aside from them, it was all so quiet…

"She was there you know."

Fettel.

Robin jerked around to the voice behind him. The former Armacham test subject sat atop the catwalk of billboard sign that had crashed to the ground, but still crookedly stood upright. His arms supported his torso as he partially lay back, gazing up at the fire-scorched sky instead of Robin. He almost seemed relaxed.

He simply turned his head torn towards his brother on the ground.

"At the end of world," he finished. "She watched it all unfold. She saw you fight…even when there was nothing left to fight for."

An unearthly screech pieced the air. Robin spun his heel to its source. Two creatures:

Humanoid, gray skin, featureless faces save for their pupil-less glowing yellow eyes flew at him, their arms outstretched, aiming to grab him.

With blasts of gunfire, the two specters vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"She saw it all…and did nothing."

Robin turned back to Fettel, who seemed to not even acknowledge the little skirmish that had just occurred meters from where he sat. "She was unaffected by it. Nothing in the demon's abilities harmed her. She did nothing to stop either."

A grin grew on his face. "Why would she do it…when you were perfectly capable."

Robin's eyes widened. He remembered… "We didn't die…"

"You think that girl helped you?" Paxton laughed. "Foolish! She couldn't even help herself."

His sick smile deepened. "Alma saved no one but you and your friends, though it was only you she cared for."

Robin started in disbelief. The black shield that protected him, all of the Titans, from the wave of carnage that took the world in a single motion…it wasn't Raven that had protected them…

It was Alma.

Another screech emitted from behind. Robin spun around to see another two of Alma's creatures heading for him. He jumped to the side and rolled, firing a barrage of bullets as he recovered. Once again, the creatures disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Fettel rose from his sitting position, standing up and stretching his stiff limbs. "The demon tried to take the vengeance that was rightfully her's."

He chuckled again. "So now it's rivalry? What a hollow challenge."

He stared now right through Robin's goggles, eyes, and into his very soul, piercing it open with his cold, dagger sharp irises. "And what chance do you think you have?"

Robin's head lowered, his eyes facing straight ahead to see yet another creature coming at him. He took aim and fired. But it didn't explode into smoke. It kept coming, unaffected by the gunfire.

With its advance, it grew larger and larger in built. Four red eyes materialized instead of two yellow ones. Trigon's bright red hide materialized.

Soaring at Robin with tremendous speed, the great demon drew his arm back at struck Robin hard with a hook-strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin crashed to the ground and rolled up again, just in time to see Trigon coming at him again. He barely rolled and dodged, leaving Trigon to crash into a wall.

He was briefly disoriented. He looked around. The vision was gone. He was back in the building, one floor up like he had ordered before Alma had torn him away from reality.

"Arghhhh!" He spun to see Trigon advancing.

"ROBIN!" A blue beam of plasma shot by him and straight into the chest of the attacker.

Robin looked to see with great relief Cyborg and the others charging against Trigon.

They were all okay.

Trigon roared as he forced back the energy beam.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Black energy poured from Raven's hands and pummeled into her father's torso. The beast struggled with agony not to submit.

With a loud honk from his trunk, Beastboy-turned-elephant plowed in a dead charge. Trigon caught him by the trunks, lifting him into the air over his head.

Robin saw his chance. Dashing up to the Trigon's unprotected face, he pulled a grenade from his pouch and popped the pin.

"Eat THIS!"

With arm breaking power throw, the explosive smashed into the demon's face, exploding on impact.

"ARRGHHH!" Trigon cried in pain, dropping Beastboy and stumbling back while holding his face. Starbolts pounded him from above as Starfire horned in.

Trigon reached out and captured the girl in his hands. Starfire squirmed in the creature's grasp. He laughed at her pathetic resistance, constricting his hold to crush her.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Raven's telekinesis hurled a scaffold right into Trigon, throwing him back and dropping Starfire at the same time. Raven dove in for the kill.

"If you don't go quietly, I'll make you go out with a BANG!"

Again the same scaffolding was lifted from Trigon's downed body. Raven lifted it high, ready to bring it down on him again.

"ENOUGH!" With a powerful cry and stomp that made the whole room shudder, the other four Titans were thrown back, and Raven's concentration broke.

With his eyes glowing red, Trigon lowered his head as if in concentration.

Raven shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Azera-AH!"

Her arms began to feel constrained. Yellow halos materialized around her wrists. With a straining motion, her writs were forced behind her back and fastened together. Her ankles also snapped together, a yellow halo holding them in place.

"ERRR. UGH!" Raven struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. She floated in air, no longer under her own control.

Trigon laughed in mockery. "You NEVER had control!" He rose from the ground, stepping forward to meet his captured daughter. "I must say I find you rather more resistive than last time…

And I have to say…I don't like it."

He backhanded her across the face. Raven spit the blood from her mouth.

"It is not your place to question, to disobey me," the demon snarled. "You have no life, only a mission: to serve me." He smug glared into her defiant violet orbs, leaning in close. "And now…YOU shall be a prisoner in MY body."

He stepped back, as if preparing. Raven's breathing quickened. She braced herself. "Don't worry," Trigon said. "…this won't hurt a bit."

"Wanna BET?!"

Like a runaway train, Robin flew at Trigon with all his might. Jumping at him, Robin power-housed right into Trigon's chest, sending the powerful beast crashing to the earth with resounding thud.

The break in the demon's concentration left Raven to drop to the floor, no longer levitated, but still in bonds.

Robin landed right on top of Trigon; and with his combat knife in hand, He drove the blade right through one of Trigon's four eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHH AAAHHHHIIIEEEEE!!!!!!" Trigon's scream pierced the room, building, and night. Robin felt his ears strain and nearly break at the shriek of horrendous torture.

With a powerful pull, Robin wrenched the now blood-washed blade from Trigon's gouged eye socked. With his pistol in his other hand, he drove the barrel into Trigon's neck.

"DIE!"

A pull of trigger ruptured the demon's throat and a little smoked billowed through his neck and evaporating through the holes created from the bullet. Trigon desperately coughed and gasped for oxygen.

Curling himself up the best he could, Robin jumped and flipped backwards off the creature, landing on his feat.

Trigon's mental toughness was driven from hatred, and that's what gave him strength now. Through the pain of his gouged eye and bleeding neck, the demon braced against one elbow, and the other arm shot out, grabbing Robin's entire torso.

The Red demon powered Robin into the floor as a brace for the beast to regain his stance. Trigon then ripped him from the ground and held him out right in his crushing grip. Robin grunted and struggled against the thing's grasp.

He suddenly felt his chest becoming hot. He looked down to see Trigon's hand glowing red. First it burned, then seared, and then exploded.

"AHHHIIIEEE!" Robin flew back from the explosion, crashing into the far wall at the other end of the room.

With a shout of fear, Norton Mapes ran as that had been the wall he was cowering against: close to the elevators. He dashed for a pile of debris and dove into the center, barricading himself in from the battle.

"ROBIN!!" Raven cried. "NO! UGH!" She now struggled desperately against her unearthly restraints.

"Ughhhh…"

Robin was trembling. He couldn't breath. His shaking arm touched his chest to feel the extent of the burn. Some of the armor seemed to have melted away. Smoke emitted from the blast indention. But nothing compared to the ache and absolute pain he felt. He didn't think he had ever felt pain like this before it.

It almost hurt to breath. Every square inch of him felt like he was on fire.

He rolled to his side, desperate to move. He could not.

Trigon slowly advanced on him. Oh God…what could he do…

Raven could only watch the terror unfold. "NO! NO TRIGON PLEASE!"

The demon didn't react as he continued his advance. Raven desperately looked to the other Titans. Just now, they seemed to be recovering from the tremor that had shook them unconscious. Cyborg looked up, barely able to react. "N-no…"

Starfire coughed and looked up in horror. "ROBIN! UH!" A piece of concrete pinned her leg down.

Trigon's claws lengthened and gleamed, thirsty for blood. Robin desperately squirmed and struggled, frantically trying to conjure any energy left.

Raven felt panic, true panic. Her emotions were, for once, not helping her to summon her strength. Normally she tried to so hard to keep them in check. The one time she needed to panic, it didn't do any good.

"FATHER PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Raven cried.

The demon stopped. "Please…" she begged. "He's no threat to you…I'll cooperate…" She tried so hard to move closer, only able to worm her way a couple of inches in her bonds before collapsing. "You'll get…whatever you want…"

Her head rose. Tears rolling down her face. "…spare him."

Trigon smiled through his scowling features, surprisingly keeping his voice level despite the undeniable rage that made his flesh boil. "Why is he so valuable to you? Why are any of them a care of yours?"

His three red eyes narrowed at her. "How sweet this revenge will be." Raven's eyes widened and chocked her from even being able to cry out.

Robin's eyes were squeezed shut, desperately trying to will away the pain. He had to get up! Before… He cracked one eye open. Both eyes then shot open. His pain was instantly gone.

Trigon sneered. "You will watch this," he snarled to his restrained daughter. He faced forward to his prey. "This-"

He looked down with confusion. Someone stood between him and his target of vengeance.

…A tiny small someone. A girl…

Where had she come from?

Robin's eyes were wide and shaking. His whole form trembled.

In her red dress and on her knees, Alma was positioned less than a foot away from Robin's immobile form, looking straight at him with black, empty eyes. Tears quietly trailed down her cheeks as she looked at her son. The advancing Trigon didn't take any precedence in his mind.

Leaning against a scaffolding was Fettel, watching the whole scene unfold with crossed arms. Robin looked up at him. Fettel smiled.

"What a hollow challenge…And what chance do you think you have." he repeated as he vanished into thin air.

"_Hollow Chall-?….oh God,"_ Robin's mind instantly was filled with the horrendous memory of how his F.E.A.R. teammate Douglas Holiday had died. That scene…that memory…it was…it was gonna...he couldn't breath. _"Christ…someone…anyone…"_

"…my child…" the little girl barely whispered. One of her deathly pale arms reached out, as if to caress his face. Robin braced himself for the hell that was destined to come.

Stopping short of stepping on the pathetic obstacle in his path, Trigon scowled and snorted with disgust.

"Insignificant speck." His arm rose up, and swung down at the ghost.

On impact, Trigon's whole hand exploded.

Blood and flesh flew in every direction and coated everything. Alma did not move from her stance. Robin squeezed his eyes shut.

With a horrendous shriek, Trigon clutched his handless and flesh wrist, stumbling backwards. With a calm manner, Alma raised herself to her feet, and waltzed to where Trigon withered in pain.

"WHA?!" Trigon violently gasped. "What SORCERY IS THIS?!" On his hands and knees, the towering Trigon pulled his handless wrist to his chest.

Raven flung herself back against the concrete pillar behind her, desperate to keep away, her eyes wide with appall and shock.

Alma continued to advance…slowly.

"…_you hurt him…" _Trigon violently was flung up against the wall. His chest violently contract and he coughed blood. Something inside him had ruptured.

He then slammed into the floor, then the ceiling, then floor again. Blood now splattered everywhere. The tortured demon then was flown into the wall right above Robin's head.

The former F.E.A.R. operative cried out and covered his face with his arms, trying to protect himself. As Trigon fell to the ground, he was again dragged backwards by an invisible force.

He desperately grabbed Robin's leg. The Titans leader kicked hard at the beast's wrist. His adrenaline had gone into overdrive and his protesting muscles were silenced. He shoved his rifle into the demon's face and squeezed the trigger, not letting up even as he was pulled away by Alma's will.

Trigon's claws dug deep into the concrete floor, a screeching sound being made. Claw marks trailed him along with a bigger trail of smeared blood as he struggled grunted and cried out the whole way.

Ahead of the dragged Trigon a pool of darkness coagulated. Out came a dozen upper torsos of ravenous, damned corpses of condemned souls, reaching out for the approaching meat. Their mouths opened, revealing sharp, carnivorous teeth.

Trigon kicked and resisted as the living dead pulled him in. They pulled at him, dragging him in. And soon, one took a bite.

Trigon shouted and cursed as the souls bit into his flesh eating away at his body. He violently tried to push away with his one good arm, but soon his grabbed and held in resistance.

Trigon now was screaming at the top of his lungs. He screamed and begged for mercy and for death. The undead continued to greedily pull at his body and bit into his flesh, swallowing the unholy consumption.

Robin was holding his ears shut, his eyes wrenched closed, shouting through clenched teeth.

Holiday. IT WAS JUST LIKE HOLIDAY! Oh God, STOP IT! The violent memory was destroying his mind!

Trigon now emitted a loud holler as he knew and felt the end come; all of him was sinking back first. Even now the undead things began to sink their carnivorous teeth into the back of his head. His mouth wrenched open as his unending scream shuttered everything and everyone. All the observers so desperately wished they could turn away, but they were unable. Even Robin was forced to observe.

As Alma had approached, her red dress had faded away and her legs became longer. No longer the little girl, she had become the even more repulsive teenager. She stopped at the edge, watching Trigon still try to resist, his cries starting to be drowned out by the ungodly roars of the hungry undead devouring him.

She walked into the abyss.

Her feet barely tread the black as she walked to Trigon's tortured face. She outstretched her hands and barely her fingertips touched the dying demon's forehead.

Her fingers slowly raked down. Like acid, they tore away the face's skin. Trigon began to violently shake his head side to side from the touch. He was convulsing.

Alma's arms dropped to their sides. She watched him for one moment more. Trigon's lungs had given out, and his scream and drowned to sickening gargle…then silent.

Like a banshee, Trigon's voice had broken and screeched one last time. Alma raised her arms, and with a final push, pounded Trigon's soul into the bitter black hell.

An eruption of blood exploded from the pit and Trigon's sinking form, coating everything.

Silent…

… nothing but silence.

Robin couldn't breath. No one could do anything but stare. Stare at the carnage that coated nearly everything.

Robin pulled himself across the floor, closer to the center to where the Trigon's unholy end had just occurred. Closer to Raven…

He suddenly dropped on his face, giving a short and shaky grunt. He could barely move. He forced his head up.

Once again, the little girl Alma stood before him in a red dress. He merely stared at her, and she stared back, both unblinking.

Slowly, she faded to ash before.

"…_you're safe now…"_

Where Alma's apparition had once just stood, now only a small black collection of dust settled…

Robin collapsed flush against floor, his head falling limp. His body lie broken and exhausted.

His mind gave out.

To be continued…

* * *

Well…. I hope none of you had had lunch yet. You may be seeing it again after reading this. Yeah… I'm not gonna be writing a scene like that for a looooong time. Sorry it was so long, there was just a lot to tell. 

Well, I do hope to get more reviews this time. Remember: More reviews from you, more motivation from me!

So please review!

Until next time!

- Patriot-of-USA

-------------------------

September 11th…let's roll!


	9. Hollow Speculation

Hey guys. Well…so much for Trigon eh? Alma and Trigon went at it and old antler head lost BIG TIME! (As Dick Cheney would say.) So yeah, needless to say, Trigon is dead.

Robin sure does blackout a lot huh? Well, considering the circumstances I guess…

Anyways, enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 09: Hollow Speculation

Robin's breathing was very shallow. He couldn't move, not that he felt like it. He didn't feel like doing anything to tell the truth.

Slowly, his eyes slits began to fissure.

Fuzzy blurs taken in by his hazy blue irises began to sharpen into walls and lights. A dull droning from the overhead industrial-sized florescent bulbs he had not noticed before invaded his ears.

He blinked once, than twice. He suddenly realized that he was half-way sitting up. He shifted his head sideways, seeing Raven's face now for the first time. The pale-skinned empath gave a small sad smile.

It now registered that he was in her arms and leaning against her body.

"…you okay?" His voice was softer than he had intended. She only nodded, her smile faltering some.

Every part of him felt like Jello. He very unstable, very weak.

His head fell briefly limp, falling to the other side. It took in the sight and smell of the horrendous remnants of the carnage that just happened. Blood stained everything: Wall ceiling, but especially the floor, mixing with blackened ash to designate Trigon's last moments and ugly demise.

The nightmarish scene of it all flashed through his mind, along with the horrible screams of Trigon and the undead things that devoured him.

"…_you're safe now…"_

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away with a shuddering breath.

Taking a deep breath, Robin heaved himself up slightly into a kneeling position out of Raven's support.

His head fell into his hands as he tried to wrap his mind around reality once more. Raven gently rubbed her hand on his back.

Robin pulled his face out of his hands to see Cyborg knelt over… Robin's eyes widened.

'_Starfire…Beastboy…'_

The changeling and Starfire were laying on the ground face-up. Both of them had their eyes closed and lay very still.

"Just unconscious Rob," Cyborg announced without looking away from tending to Beastboy's wounds. "Their okay, don't worry."

Robin softly exhaled through the nose. His head throbbed slightly. His head fell into his hands, his fingers massaging his temples slightly.

"I can't lose them…"

He couldn't lose them. He couldn't… not like F.E.A.R….not like Holiday….not like….Jin…

They were all so important to him. '_Raven…Starfire…Cyborg…Beastboy…'_

Everyone was accounted for.

Almost everyone.

His eye suddenly widened as his eyes scanned the room in every direction widely.

"Where's Mapes?!"

Right on cue, part of the little debris-fort Norton Mapes had holed himself up in fell apart as he bolted for the elevator.

"NO!" Robin leapt to his feet and chased after the man.

Norton's pudgy finger jabbed the elevator call forcefully, which immediately opened the doors to a car for him.

Robin ran faster, his nostrils flaring as the doors began to close.

Mapes smugly smiled and waved. "So long suckers!"

Robin's shoulder slammed into the elevator doors too late. He banged his fists against the door once, hard.

"FUCK!" Mapes had given him the slip yet again.

Cyborg didn't seem to have taken any concern or interest. "Doesn't matter where he goes…we'll just hunt right down…he can't hide…"

Robin turned around to face Cyborg. His eyes were hidden by the low lighting, but Robin could clearly make out the coy smile on the half-robot's face.

"..cause I like to cheat!" Cyborg cockily finished. With a proud smile, he held out his arm like a trophy, revealing his arm-top to be displaying a map. "I placed a tracker on the bastard when we were on the elevator coming down here in case he tried something."

Robin smiled. For once, HE had the upper hand on Mapes. "Nice one. I'll betcha a donut that he's heading for the labs. Mapes has got a bad habit of destroying incriminating evidence."

He walked back to where he had left his rifle, scooping it up and checking the magazine before replacing it.

"Raven," he turned to the empath at his side. "Let's move."

He stopped for a moment to gaze back at his two friends who lay on the cold cement and at the half-robot kneeling next to them.

"I'll take care of these two," Cyborg assured. "You guys go catch Mapes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Replica soldier identified as Bravo-Three eyed the canvas on the wall with an artificial curiosity. Replica did not feel; they obeyed.

It pondered a few other steps around room, glancing once at the blood-soaked body lying behind one of the bullet-peppered desks they shot up. It felt no emotion.

There had been no movement for about fifteen minutes now. There was no longer a threat. Now this replica's team had been resigned to a monotonous guard duty of keeping the elevator landing secure, waiting for the commander and reinforcements to arrive.

A radio sounded in the next room, playing the evening news. The actions of the Replica had been realized some time earlier tonight because of battle that taken place on the roof between Foxtrot squad an unknown attacker in ship of some kind. Apparently someone had seen it and called the police.

Bravo-Three slumped into one the big leather chairs facing the elevator doors, as if settling down after a hard day a work. The quiet atmosphere was betrayed by the blood and bullet holes splattering the walls and floor.

Only a single security guard had been a threat to them when they stormed the room. Bravo-Three had personally had put the bullet in his head with its marksmanship. With a few screams, the two female clerks working at the desks were coldly cut down by the other Bravo team members.

Just now the squad leader called in the team's second 15-minute check in to Commander Fettel, reporting that there was in fact nothing to report.

Bravo-Three's cranium turned upwards, looking at the small display above the elevator doors, taking note of the rising number.

It looked over to the clock on the wall, slightly confused.

Reinforcements? Charlie squad wasn't done with its last assignment yet.

It barely turned its head back in time to see the doors open.

Bravo-three didn't even have the chance to cry out. The second the doors slid open, gunfire poured out powered through the clone and the chair it sat on.

Everything moved slowly….

Bravo-Three watched the world flip upside down as it was blown backwards by the force, tipping the chair and its occupant on their backs.

The crash was painful, but resolving. It heard the gunfire, and the cries and shouts of its squad mates. Bravo-three could hear Bravo-One shouting orders for suppressive fire, then screaming in pain as the squad leader was cut down by the mysterious attacker.

Loud crashes too big to be created by gun shots also could be heard by Bravo-Three's still-ringing ears. Whoever the attacker was, they were throwing things, LARGE things around, smashing the squad into defeat.

Bravo-Three was helpless to move as blood began to fill its lungs and it struggled to stay conscious.

The sounds of the battle grew fainter and fainter until there was nothing at all. The ringing in the clone's ear seemed to muffle all sounds Bravo-Three could hear. Only the sound of the radio still playing could be heard.

Bravo-Three could see a slightly blurred image of woman garbed in what seemed to be a cloak walk by him. She didn't even seem to know it was there.

The Replica soldier managed to turn its head to the other side, seeing where its rifle had fallen. If nothing else, Bravo-Tree would at least take this bitch down with him.

Its arm desperately stretched, its fingers flexing to reach the rifle's handle.

A black boot stomped down on the weapon Bravo-Three was reaching for, pinning it to the ground.

The clone looked up to see another intruder.

This one was male and carrying a sub-machine gun. This had been the one that had attacked him.

The figure was obviously of a masculine built. He wore a military uniform, and a mask, helmet and goggles, cloaking his face.

This one was looking down straight at him.

Without a word, the soldier figure standing above the Replica took aim at the clone's head…and pulled the trigger.

Bravo-Three made no sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin lowered his rifle. The corpse of the Replica soldier lay very still.

He reached down, looting a couple of bullet magazines off of the corpse's utility belt. He checked behind the desks for the other corpses.

A dispatcher's voice could be heard coming from a radio on one of the Replica bodies. robin snatched it up and clipped to his belt. It would help to hear their movements and plan strategies around them. Maybe they would even learn a little information to Fettel's plan, though Robin doubted it.

Fettel always used telepathy to communicate to his Lieutenants. That was the purpose of the program: psychic communication.

Something he, the failed first draft did not possess.

For a brief moment, Robin wondered what had happened to himself after it lack of psychic powers was discovered. How had he ended up from a top secret lap into the circus? There was still a large gap in his memory that needed filling.

Robin was drawn away from his personal thoughts at the sound of voice coming from the other room. One that sounded familiar.

He peaked into the room to see Raven staring down at small radio emitting that familiar voice.

Robin recognized it to be Ted Nickels, the evening news reporter.

"…standing here behind the police barricade, but I can still see the building just fine," the voice announced.

"Jump City SWAT have cornered off the entire block but have yet to infiltrate the building. So far no contact has been made with anyone inside, and police are not sure if there is a hostage situation. They have tried calling the phones and even used a loud speaker, but no one is responding. The whole incident began around ten-o'clock this evening when numerous nine-one-one calls about hearing and even seeing gunfire on the roof top of the Wayne Enterprises building here in Jump City. There is some speculation within police ranks if this could have connection to the incident earlier at the docks but so far no…"

He didn't pay attention to what was further said. Robin had heard what was important.

The outside world knew what was happening.

"Do you think they'll send in someone?" Raven asked.

Robin thought carefully before answering. "They don't know who they're up against. They probably think its terrorists, so the military will take over. That buys us time."

It would take awhile for the army to make preparations.

What Robin didn't know was how much. "We need to keep moving, Mapes and that lab have got to be close."

Robin moved for the door, cracking open just enough to poke his rifle out. The dark hall appeared to be empty.

He turned and motioned for Raven to follow. "Let's move."

Sporadically placed lights had the Titans moving through darkness and light, darkness and light. Large window gave view into the illuminated city and poured soft blue light onto the floor. Robin also noticed an odd red light that seemed to…flash?

He neared the window panes, the red flashing now becoming more obvious the closer he got. He now stood at the transparent threshold looking way down to the street now far below him by several floors.

The origin of the silent flashes were police cars and what looked to be a couple of vans on the street. The police were on the scene sure enough. But nothing that looked to be of a military background could be identified.

"Alma will kill them when they move in," Robin grimaced aloud.

"AHH!"

He jerked around to see Raven….painting!

"It won't budge," she growled pointing an accusing finger at the door before her. It sat perfectly still, feigning innocence to any wrong doing.

"Something's blocking it."

Robin jiggled the handle slightly, then pushed against with his body behind his shoulder.

"Whatever it is," Raven seemed to be admitting rather disdainfully. "It's heavy. I can't move it."

Robin's foot clacked against something metal. He looked down to see a shotgun laying beside one of the Replica corpses.

He clacked his own gun onto his back, then picking up the other weapon and pumping it once.

"Stand back," he ordered.

A loud crack punctured the quiet atmosphere. All that seemed to be achieved was shattering the door.

No opening had been made and whatever was blocking the door still hadn't been identified.

"What now Rambo?" Raven mocked.

Robin looked for an alternative to uselessly pounding against a stubborn door and admitting his inferiority to it in front of a girl.

He found one thankfully.

He pointed to the wall. "Air vent," he smiled.

Raven's eyebrow rose. "Air Vent?" she repeated less appreciatively.

With one more pump of the shotgun, the F.E.A.R. pointman blasted the vent to pieces. He laid it back down with its deceased owner and torn away the few sections that survived the attack.

Without a word he heaved himself into the duck and began to crawl.

Raven simply stood before the new opening, having a disapproving attitude about the whole endeavor.

Air vents:…full of dust, dirt, and germs.

'Great.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin could do nothing to make his crawling through the metal air ducts any less noisy. The military gear all strapped about his body added to his weight and made him pound through the tunnel as noisy as a train. The teenage ex-soldier could only hope that the Replica wouldn't hear and fire into the ducts. They'd be dead if they were heard.

"How you doing back their?" he called to Raven.

He could hear the empath behind him chugging right along with him while also grunting about.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Robin always had a suspicion that Raven was claustrophobic. He could sense anxiety glowering on her end of their mind-link for most of the way through the tunnel. He just hoped she wouldn't flip out; this was not a good position to become unnerved.

"Relax, we'll be out soon."

"I said I'm fine!" Raven curtly shot.

"Sure you are," Robin droned.

He stopped his advance. He heard the clanging behind him stop as well.

"Something wrong?" Raven called.

Robin torqued his head upward. The tunnel had inclined upwards by a fair amount of degrees. "We're coming up on a bit of a slope here. Be careful."

Robin started to trek upwards. The climb must have been at least thirty degrees, maybe even forty-five. He forced his feet hard into the ground so as not to slip. His hands extended outward, bracing against the sides of the duct for extra support.

Raven was even less confident. If Robin slipped, he'd crush her.

"Just don't slip," she called. "Don't forget I'm back here."

"_crkkllllklkllklklklklklklkl……."_

Raven's ears suddenly perked at the sound of static coming from the communicator on her hip.

"Robin, something's happening to my communicator."

Robin said nothing in response. He simply continued to slowly make his way up the tunnel. They were almost at the top, just a couple more steps.

"Robin?" Raven said again. "Did you hear?"

Without any premonition of it, Alma's sickly teenaged form reached over from the peak of the ascending tunnel and grabbed Robin. In absolute contrast to the thing's sickly thin body, the ghost pulled Robin up and out of the other psychic's sight.

The tunnel suddenly expanded and became much longer, the peak that was so close suddenly rising another what seemed to be entire story height.

Raven nearly lost her footing and her eyes became wide and frantic. Her vision looked blurred and the static in her communicator now blared full blast.

Her breathing was faster. Her heart felt like it was gonna burst right out of her chest.

"…..Richard?" she simply spoke.

It had happened so fast.

"RICHARD?!" she shouted much louder this time. Again, no response. She stayed very quiet and still.

Whispers….Whispers everywhere. They verberated through the wall and out of her communicator. Her ears were flooded with whispers. They were indeciernable but the voice was distinct.

Alma. A dozen Almas.

She started to climb. He hands, her whole form were shaking terribly. Her fast-pumping blood seemed to inable her to properly moveHer breaths were shaky.

Light came from the top of the duct. Weird blue light. She even slowed as she got closer to the end of her frightening climb.

"R…Richard?" she softly called one more time. Raven wasn't sure she even wanted an answer.

Only a few more steps…

"_He's coming…"_

Alma's whisper froze Raven in her tracks.

Without warning a body was thrown from the top of the tunnel. Raven could see it clearly:

It was a skeleton.

She had no where to run. She was trapped.

Raven desperately tried to keep flush to one side of the duct in a desperate attempt to avoid being hit.

She looked up again.

It was coming straight at her, tumbling down the duct; its hollow eye sockets and permanent grin looking straight at her and its bony arms wide open as if to grab her. She squeezed her eyes shut…and felt it grab her.

"AHHH!"

Raven's eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth clenched. She scarcely breathed. It was five whole seconds before she dared to open them.

No skeleton… it was gone. Robin was in its place.

A very still Robin.

"Robin?! ROBIN!" She grasped his arms, shaking him. "Robin wake up!"

The said boy stirred, then shook his head.

The first he realized was that he was being shaken. Then he realized it was a person shaking him. His response was automatic.

His arms pushed outwards against the two arms shaking him and thrust forward to pin the attackers body down or against something.

He opened his eyes.

"Raven?"

The empath's eyes were wide and frantic. Partly shocked, mostly worried.

"A-Are you…are you alright?"

Robin gave her an odd look. "Am I-?"

Raven seemed to not even notice his confusion. Nor was she affected by his sudden defensive moves.

Her arms once more reached for him.

Her hands held his face, shifting his face to look right into her own. She searched his eyes with hers, her mind invaded his, searching him for the slightest irregularity. What had just happened?

Robin didn't resist at all. His hands had fallen to his sides as hers held his face. She probed him inside and out. She thought he was hurt?

Nothing was wrong with him….

Raven's breathing seemed to relax and her pressuring search laxed. There wasn't anything wrong with him.

She had just seen it though! Alma had… she had taken him…

She blinked and her breathing now through her nose, much more calmly. She exhaled a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "You're okay?...You're not hurt?"

He smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry…I guess I lost my footing."

He looked down, suddenly becoming aware of their…position.

The both of them were flush against each other. The cramped air duct forced their bodies against one another leaving now room for personal space. Raven's legs stratled one of his.

Their faces were so close. He could feel her breath on his face and her hands felt warm against his cheeks.

He found himself to be a little troubled with breathing. Her body forced against his caused him to be strained. At least that was part of it…

"Um…Raven? Can you move anything?"

She looked down at their predicament, her face suddenly changing in realization of their predicament. She looked up at his face, where hands still held his cheeks, quickly pulling them away.

"U-Uh…." She was flushed, and he was sure he might be a little as well. "I can't…"

She was struggling not to let her emotions out, she fought tooth and nail not to let her powers kill them both.

"Listen," Robin grunted. "Don't move….I gonna….move up first….then you follow."

"…kay…" she answered shakily.

Robin slid himself and discreetly as possible up past her rigid body. Raven turned her redden face, eyes closed, and Robin's form progressed pass her own. She looked her mind into extreme suppression, nearly losing it as he brushed her with his passing body.

She started breathing again as she heard him resuming his loud thumps up the metal tunnel. Her breathing was labored.

She opened her eyes once more and followed him to the top.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! 2008 AT LAST! 

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, leave some reviews. What do you think? I love to read them! Any thoughts on what's been going on?

I am always very interested in hearing especially those of you who have played F.E.A.R. and you're thoughts on how well you think has tied to together.

By the way, got F.E.A.R. Files for Christmas. AWESOME! The battle scenes are kick ass and I like fighting along side the SFOD-D and other F.E.A.R. operatives! It's about time allied A.I. were brought into the game! I can't wait for Project Origin!

Well, until next time.

Don't forget, REVIEW!


	10. Hollow Apprehension

What the heck people? Review will ya?!

Keep in mind reviews let me know whether you like it or not. You don't have to write me a novel, just a couple sentences. I ain't feeling the love here!

Here's number ten, and don't forget to review this time!

* * *

Chapter 10: Hollow Apprehension

Faint and garbled words echoed through the air duct. And the closer Raven came to the top of the inclined air duct, the more comprehensible they became.

"...-don't know;-…..just know-…..somewhere!" the increasingly clear voice shouted.

Raven finally reached the top of the climb, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Before her she found Robin knelt over an air vent between them. Shards of light pierced upwards from the room below and so did the voice. She cautiously neared it and gazed down through the bars.

"What did you say they looked like again?"

Raven peered down just a few feet below to what seemed like two security guards with what looked to be sub-machine guns in their hands. They stood side by side, talking to who appeared to be-

"One looks green, the other's a robot, one's hot- LOOK! YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU SEE THEM!!"

Norton Mapes.

Raven's hand rose and her magic began to concentrate into her palm. Her wrist was grabbed by Robin, who shook his head in warning. With a nod, her magic dissipated.

"You guys just need to keep those losers of my back long enough so I can get this thing and get out of here! Now...g-go find them and eliminate them!"

The guard seemed to sigh. "Yes Mister Mapes." The two turned and moved out of Raven's view, with Mapes wobbling after them.

Robin waited for a moment before speaking. "Those guys weren't dressed like Wayne Security forces. Could-"

A long bang choked Robin to silence.

"What was that?"

The two Titans stayed very still…listening.

"Sounded like it was…in here."

Another clang.

Raven yanked her head around and Robin strained to look over her shoulder. Now more clangs, continuous and rhythmic. Something was in the tunnel.

And it was crawling after them.

"Robin!"

"I know!" The butt of his rifle smashed against the vent with only a loud "pang" as a result.

Raven yanked around again, more frantically this time. The loud clang was closer. Whatever was coming, it was coming up the incline, fast.

It seemed to now bang in her head.

"ROBIN!"

"IT WON'T BUDGE!"

The duct suddenly was enveloped in pure black and exploded downwards into the room. Raven yanked herself through the hole and Robin followed not a second behind. Both crashed to the ground and frantically stood again, backing away from the banging air duct.

Robin took aim above. Raven held to him from behind, not sure what to expect. His first thought was an Assassin Replica. His muscles tensed, just hoping his slowing ability would kick in should one jump out.

The loud clanging was now right above them. Robin's finger shivered against the trigger.

The banging now was right at the air vent hole….and stopped.

Nothing….no sound.

The two stayed rigid. Neither could see anything….

Both cried out as the bottom panels of the duct gave way and something came crashing to the floor.

A skeleton.

Pieces of flesh were still stuck to the bones.

Robin dared to inch closer, still keeping his rifle trained at the skull. One gloved hand gingerly fingered at the fleshy bits. The skeleton seemed to emit smoke.

Like it was seared…

Robin backed away slowly, shaking the slimly substance off his gloved hand.

He turned to Raven, who had seemed to grow even paler at the sight.

"….let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire seem to stir slightly as Cyborg laid her down on the bed.

"Robin…" she softly called. Concern slightly manipulated her facial muscles.

Cyborg could only shake his head. Both she and BB had taken quite a hit. Neither seemed to be too badly hurt though. Nothing some rest wouldn't fix. He pulled the sheets to Starfire's shoulders, then exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"You'll be okay guys, just rest," he called back to the sleeping forms.

He pulled the stool closer to the desk he had set up his temporary base on with a laptop he had hacked to monitor Robin and Raven's progress. They were close to the labs. No sign of Fettel.

He fitted the headset he always kept with and plugged it into his communicator.

"Yo Ricky, how you guys doing?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Rick?" Cyborg asked again.

"…_who the hell is Ricky?"_

Cyborg grinned. "It's your new nickname! You know…with me knowing your real name and all."

The drone-like voice heard through the air waves did not sound approving. "I don't think so. Go back to Rob."

Cyborg rolled his one remaining human eye, his robotic one glowing in annoyance.

"_We're fine by the way. We're still making our way to the labs. How are Starfire and Beastboy?"_

The half-robot looked over his shoulder at the half-open door to the asked teammates' room. Save for the sound of small, rest-like breaths, there was nothing to indicate life at all. It left Cyborg slightly unnerved.

"They're alright. They're sleeping it off. They should be back on their feet before too long."

"_Copy. Any sign of Fettel?"_

Cyborg had seen nothing of Robin's supposed "brother."

Brother.

Nothing Cyborg had seen of Fettel so far gave him any reason to believe that the two were related. They were nothing, looked nothing, alike. As far as he was concerned, they weren't brothers. Cyborg and Robin were brothers. They always looked out for each other and both fought for the same reasons. Brotherhood, as far as Cyborg was concerned, was more than blood relation.

"_Cyborg?"_

The half-robot shook himself from his mind-rambling. "Sorry man, don't see anything. That tracker in his head must be acting up again."

There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke again. _"All right… see if you can hack the video camera system. Maybe we can cornering him, or at least try to find out some more about what's happening tonight."_

The door slammed.

Cyborg jolted around in his seat. The door to Starfire and Beastboy's recovery room, the door no less that half of a yard behind him, had been slammed shut.

Cyborg stared at it.

"_Cyborg?"_

The half-robot slowly swiveled away from the desk and quietly stepped onto the floor, bearing in sonic cannon.

"_Cyborg? Copy?"_

"Something's wrong," the half robot softly replied, slowly steeping to the door, with his cannon aimed forward. He had heard no one. No one could have gotten to the door without him seeing or hearing them.

Had it come from the inside? His hand gripped the door knob, twisted, and flung open.

"…Shit."

"_What is it?!"_ Robin demanded.

Cyborg blinked. He jerked around, looking out the door in the medical ward, then facing the empty beds again.

"They're gone Robin... They're both gone."

"_WHAT?!" _

"They're just….they're gone," Cyborg himself couldn't believe his own words. "They're out of the beds… They just vanished! Into thin air!"

The sheets were pulled down only slightly. Nothing more indicated they were ever used that night. There was long moment of silence on the air waves.

"Cyborg? Listen… look around…do you see anything?" Robin's speech was calm, but clearly nerved.

The half-robot stepped out of the room, still keeping his cannon aimed forward.

"_Are you getting…any kind of static on the airwaves? Anything strange happening?"_

Cyborg looked around, unaware that his own breathing was becoming labored.

"I-I…I don't-"

Another door slam. This one was close.

Cyborg jerked his cannon's sight to the origin of the noise.

"…Is someone there?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cyborg?"

Nothing but static answered.

Robin again gripped his communicator's talk button, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Cyborg respond!"

Nothing but static.

Raven was opposite him, and standing quite close, her anxious eyes locked on the communicator in his hand. She stared at it like her life depended on it. Both of them did.

"What could-"

Sounds emitting from the mike jolted both their attentions to Robin's hand again. Both strained to comprehend at the odd audio:

It wasn't static, something was on the other end. Odd echoes and bumping sounds.

Then a voice… a whispering one…

"_He's here…somewhere…he's here…he's here………where is he_…."

Both stayed very quite, not daring to breath. The viewing screen on Robin's communicator showed nothing but snow.

"Raven…" he hoarsely spoke. He had to clear his throat before speaking again. "Head back to the elevators. Make your way to the medical clinic… Contact me when you get there."

"No!" she instantly protested. "Robin I am not going to leave you-"

"I'm not the one in danger!" he forcefully whispered. "Something might have happened and we may still have a chance to save them."

He set his rifle down on the table and held by the shoulders. "Look…I promise I'll be extra careful. Just contact me when you get to the clinic."

She stared intently at him, and then lowered her eyes, rising to her feet and turning away from Robin's hold.

"Be very careful Robin. Tonight is not going well for us."

Robin waited for her to disappear from the room, then retrieved his gun from the conference table he had set it on. He and Raven had ducked into a conference room when Robin called Cyborg.

He glanced back the way he and Raven had first come. They had gone far from the small cubicle they had dropped into. Robin washed the girl carefully step over the lifeless skeleton that had fallen out of the broken air duct, then levitate into the hole at top of the wall. When the sound of her crawling softened to nothing, he turned and proceeded down the hall.

The light now was almost non-existent. One a few pools of illumination dotted the wide hallway ahead of him. He was forced to turn on the light attached to the barrel of his weapon.

"_Everyone, quiet down."_

Robin froze stiff. He hadn't imagined it. The voice coming from the captured Replica radio on his hip had spoken.

They were here. They had laid a trap.

His breathing was somewhat ragged and Robin instantly dashed to side to the safety of an office plant. His heart was going faster. He peeked around the large stainless steel pot. From what lights were on, he could make out four more conference rooms on either side of the hall that they could have been hiding in. Robin seriously now reconsidered his order of sending Raven back to the medical clinic.

Quietly as possible, he unclipped his magazine from his gun. He used both hands to undo his Velcro pouch, trying to soften the ensuing tear sound. He pulled a fresh magazine and slowly clipped it into the gun. He braced himself for what seemed to him the even louder noise of racking the slide.

He peaked around the large pot he hid behind again. The hallway remained silent and deceivingly empty, passing off its foreboding darkness as a case of runaway imaginations.

But Robin had survived for too long not to be paranoid.

He swore he could feel them. He swore he could see through their eyes, just waiting for Robin to step up to the slaughter table.

They had laid the trap well. There was no cover for him. Only the darkness.

The irony could have made Robin smirk were he not so tense now. The same thing that was his foe right now was also his friend.

He looked at his flashlight, hugging the bottom of the barrel of his gun. Anything would alert the Replica. He knew to stay invisible, he would half to sacrifice his own sight.

He clicked the button to off, and once more cursed the F.E.A.R. had not been issued night vision goggles.

He stayed close to one wall, slowly slinking his way forward, trying his hardest to be invisible. The first room was just before him. Doing his best to stay behind the safety of the solid wall, he leaned sideway, looking through the glass at the darkness inside. Ominous outlines of chairs and a large table were all he could make out. Nothing humanoid.

Against the little voice in his head that told him not to, he edged forward, exposing himself completely to anything that may dwell inside, leaving only a thin sheet of glass between them.

His barrel was pointing the opposite way, on the other room running parallel with the one at Robin's back. Again, he saw only darkness.

He paused at the wall between him and next two room. Only one more and he would make it to safety.

There it was: like the prize at the end of a maze. One of the few lights in the room was shining on the door out of this hallway Robin so dreaded. Literally, his light at the end of the tunnel.

The Replica would never let him make it.

He could feel their tension, their muscles flexing, their hunger for battle chomping at the bit, desperate to catch him in their sinister trap and gut him.

His left hand released the barrel grip of his sub-machine gun and unclipped his pistol. Slowly, he inched forward again. His heart now thundered.

He crouched as low as he could without kneeling and peaked into the room before him.

Again, nothing! Surely he was blind. Certainly not deft.

But he saw nothing. And nothing the room opposite either.

He didn't move. Where the hell were they hiding?

Robin gulped. If you could not disarm a trap… you had to spring it.

He trembled as he gingerly stepped forward, daring to put one leg in front of the glass walls. Then the other. He was in the open. Nothing to protect him. The few feet that the opposite glass office rooms spanned seemed to be miles for Robin. His forced, slow pace did nothing to help. He could hear whispers…whispers in the dark. Murmuring at his presence…his gall…

He had made it. He had crossed the infernal river of what he had thought to be certain doom.

The crash from behind almost drove to pull the trigger. Almost. The crash hadn't even been the loud. One of the ceiling tiles had fallen from its place to the ground.

Robin fought the urge to scream. His breathing softened…then stopped…

The ceiling!

"_NOW!"_

In a united crash, ceiling tiles shattered as Replica bodies crashed through.

Robin's advanced reflexes had kicked in. He hurled his full body wait against the door behind him, smashing his way into whatever lay beyond. He fell into a roll and desperately jumped clear of the doorway, just barely missing the train of gunfire that followed behind him.

"Frag out!"

Robin just in time heard the sound of bouncing followed by rolling metal to brace himself against the wall. The door he had just powered through shattered from the burst of the grenade and rained wooden splinters down on him. Robin jolted to the wall and stopped just before the door. He aimed inside and unleashed a barrage of fire, cutting down a Replica charging forward for the door.

He yanked his head from the doorway and turned away as another wave of bullets hurled through. A grenade bounced beside him, barely just tapping his leg. With a slightly panicked grab for it, Robin chucked the frag back. The ensuing rock from the blast was followed by the sound of screams.

He leaned around the corner and took aim again.

The three soldier that still lived stumbled as they regained their bearings, clearly dazed by the grenade blast. He took aim one that was clearly in the open.

The Replica keeled over from the initial burst, then was flung to ground from an explosion at his side. Robin's second burst had hit a fire extinguisher. The sheer pressure from the gasses release pierced the helmet and skull of the clone.

"_FUCK! We need back up!"_ one the still standing soldiers cried.

Robin whipped back out of the line of fire, unclipping his magazine and loading his last one. As he racked the slide, he aimed back into the hallway, determine make the last two fall.

He had barely gotten the chance to take aim.

The gun exploded in his hands as an impossibly ridiculous shot from one of the replica ripped through his weapon and fracturing it to shards. Robin threw the weapon by instinct, lunging himself backwards in fear of the remaining ammunition exploding.

The boom he knew would come propelled him even further back. He rolled on the ground back into a stance, but faltering and banging his head into the wall behind him. His ears were ringing from the bang and he felt slightly disoriented. Robin's feet gave out, forsaking their duty to hold the rest of him up, leaving the Robin's body to slide down the wall.

His dazed vision left him seeing doubles of things and Robin felt nausea coming on. He blinked hard, trying to restore his sight.

Footsteps began to over power the ringing in his ears. His vision eased and finally focused on the replica that calmly entered his sight.

The clone soldier casually took his time as he stalked his helpless victim.

He leveled his rifle.

"Goodbye motherfucker." The weapon gave a sickening click as the fire mode switched to single shot.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut…and waited to die. One eye slightly opened...waiting.

"YA!" The clone suddenly flew back into the room, by what only could be described as… a yank.

Both of the boy's eyes now shot open, almost unsure of what had just happened.

He had him…. the replica had him. He was just…yanked?

Robin's fumbling legs managed to push his body up back into a stance. His right hand unclipped the pistol from his belt and held it steady as his strength would allow. He lumbered for the bomb-charred doorway.

Crunching noises reached his ears. He stopped dead before turning the corner. The crunching noise were clearly…BONE crunching.

His heart grew cold and his breath shook. The sounds of flesh being torn accompanied and Robin could easily piece together what happened only a few inches of plaster separated him from.

He gulped. Without giving himself the chance to rethink it, Robin quickly stepped around through the door, his pistol aimed straight.

The noises had stopped the moment he had entered. There the body of the Replica lay: ripped, torn…and clearly eaten.

The chest had been ripped apart and the insides torn at by what only could have been claws and teeth. Deep crimson drooled out of the body and coated anything that lay before it.

The ceiling panels right above hand been crashed in from the outside, clear signs of escape.

Robin's placid stance in the middle of the hallway broke as the sick smell of exposed flesh pierced right through his facemask, invading his nostrils and lips. To the former commando who was no stranger to death and blood, even this was enough to make him vomit.

Both hands covered his mouth, forcing down his rising revolution as he sprinted through the bombed-out doorway.

The charred threshold opened to an elevator landing and a sign that pointed to "LAB" straight ahead. Large window panes at the end of the hall revealed a sterile room with unfamiliar equipment and tables, all clearly engineered for scientific purpose.

He had made it.

"Raven," he spoke into his communicator. "I'm at the lab."

His handgun forward, he made his way forward. Through middle window pane, Robin suddenly became aware of something staring at him. He peered to better register the humanoid, aware of its short and slumped stature.

A vision of Cyborg overtook his mind and blinded him for a moment.

Walking from the right end of the hallway to the left, a ghostly figure stumbled. Like an inconsistent projection, the scratchy vision seemed to almost…flash every couple of steps. The figure was muscularly built and was bald. Circuitry and metal encompassed great portions of the body.

"Cyborg?"

The specter didn't reply. It continued to walk out of sight.

Robin followed it around the corner, watching it dissolved to ash as it transcended through a door.

"_Is someone there?"_ The voice was Cyborg's.

Robin dashed, bursting through the door. Just only a few feet before his body, another figure limbed forwards. This figure was also bald and muscular, but its eyes were plucked out, leaching hollow sockets to weep tears of crimson blood.

"_Is someone there?"_ this voice was…

This person wore the same F.E.A.R. uniform as Robin did.

"Spen…Jankowski?"

Robin slowly followed the figure as it vanished through another door.

Robin readied himself for…whatever he could. He flung the door open.

Both Jankowski and Cyborg stood in the middle of the vast room, only briefly before dissolving to ash.

"_Is someone there…"_

They both vanished.

Robin slowly advanced to spots where both had stood. Nothing but small ash marks now marked their places.

The room was huge. Robin could not even see where the floor ended ahead or either side. Red light from the skylight above illuminated the room…except for the immediate area where he stood. A small round shadow encompassed his place on the floor.

He looked up to see its origin from something between him and the skylight. It didn't belong there.

His eyes squinted and his head turned, trying to register the foreign object.

A faint swinging mediated through the darkness and rolling grumbles of thunder outside. He yelped as a burning pain in his wrist immediately ejected his gun from his hand. his injured hand was grasped by his other, blood seeping from the slice.

The small pool of shadow around him suddenly expanded as wings opened and a humanoid shape could be made out from a flash of lightening and a decisive crack of thunder from the storm.

His heartbeat and time slowed as the creature above descended rapidly, dark arms and wings reaching for him and bright white eyes boring though his skull.

Robin frantically lunged and rolled into a somersault, still rocked by the ensured crash from behind.

He rolled to his feet, turning to see the attacker dashing at him. What he had thought to be "wings" now expansively billowed out, revealing instead to be a cape. Robin ran forward for the wall, kicking of and spinning in air, delivering a round-house kick aimed for the attacker's head.

With a surprised expression only visible from its pupil-less eyes, the humanoid jumped to the side, just missing the bone-crushing power of Robin's kick.

One landed and the other half-skidded, into facing each other. As if pure reflex, both squared off to one another.

The completely shadowed form drew something from a belt, a metallic clicking noise resounding through the air, holding it hi as if to throw.

Robin drew his combat knife, drawing back to strike. Both stood poised, waiting for the opening.

Another flash of lightening, accompanied by a thunder crash, gave both a clear look at each other.

Robin saw his clothing and infamous cowl, the other only needed to look into his eyes.

The black-cloaked figure's empty eyes widened suddenly. He lowered his arm. "…Richard?"

"…Batman."

To be continued…

* * *

Come on. Wayne Enterprises? You had to see this coming. 

Well I certainly hope to get more reviews this time. keep in mind it helps to know what you guys are thinking!

So please review!


	11. Hollow Revelations

Chapter 11: Hollow Revelations

He lowered the knife, but didn't sheath it.

The figure before him was imposing. The figure of his mentor was almost unearthly. Muscular, but slightly hunched, still in an attack stance. His whole form was dark, only a few features standing out from the black omnipotence. The power that radiated from this almost demonic being made many men and women quiver and even kept an ex-covert operative on edge.

Pupil-less eyes seemed to seer through Robin's flesh. Even more terrifying was that no emotion seemed to eminate from them…as if nothing lived within.

As if the looming figure was undead.

Even a single step closer towards him made Robin flinch. How many years had he lived with this man…and still he felt intimidation whenever he looked upon that imposing posture.

To see him squared off with this presence had even made Robin insecure enough not to sheath his combat knife, and yet he knew he would never use it against him.

"I was wondering if you would show up," Robin spoke, a lot more stable than he expected himself to sound.

The great statue didn't reply, nor did he move. The white narrow slits for eyes continued to survey his every fluctuation, calculating dozens of prediction and assessments of the young man's near-future actions.

At last Robin sheathed his knife. He turned his gaze away from the Batman, walking confidently as possible to where his gun had been knocked from his hand by the bat-a-rang attack.

Robin was fully aware of those unworldly eyes following his every step as he drew closer to his weapon.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time. You wouldn't some here unless it concerned you personally. It is YOUR company after all." He bent over and reached for the Beretta, half expecting something to knock it from his hand again, or he himself to be bowled over by Batman's full strength. Neither happened.

Instead…

"A gun…Richard?"

At last he spoke.

"Disappointment doesn't begin to describe my feelings."

Robins scowled. "I'm not going to explain myself to you Batman. I'm through with that."

Neither spoke, and the only noise that echoed in the void was Robin ejecting the gun's magazine to check the amount of ammunition it held before re-clipping it into place.

"Maybe you'd care to tell me what we're dealing with tonight?" the Dark Knight proposed.

Robin holstered his weapon and finally turned to face his questioning mentor. "What do you mean what's going on? You know don't you? Isn't that why you're here?"

The stone-faced vigilante didn't react in the slightest to his former subordinate's spiteful tone. "What I know is the same as every other person watching the news as of two hours ago. Now I want to know what it is you and your…friends of been doing all night. From the beginning Richard."

Though his goggles, Robin locked his eyes on the eyes of his mentor's. To argue, to tell him to go home, to tell his it was under control, was all pointless. He conceded.

"Six o'clock this morning we got a distress signal from the Port Authority, no message, just the alarm. When we got there, there was no one there. There signs of a struggle, but no bodies."

All the while, Batman silently analyzed Robin's body fluctuations, his speech pattern, all the interrogative skills that would well sought after by any law enforcement bureau.

"…go on."

"We recovered a surveillance tape from the security room. It showed one a man with WAYNE ID card taken hostage. When we tried to contact the branch here in Jump, no one answered our calls. We came to investigate."

Batman had folded his arms and was leaning against the wall behind him. "…and?"

Robin didn't blink. "And here we are."

Liar.

He felt the Dark Knight's insidious eyes of judgment probe over him like lasers, looking for the slightest discrepancy in his composure, ready to wail off in alarm if sighting evidence of false testimony.

"I see."

With what seemed to be without provocation, Robin suddenly sprinted to a desk that had up until this point had seemed to be placid innocently in the corner of the room, sitting in feigned irrelevance. Now it was being tipped from one side and thrown by Robin's strength now drugged with adrenaline at the realization that he and the Batman were not alone in this room.

The revealed figure was kneeling on one leg and fell back in surprise of Robin's actions. The young fighter's gun zeroed in on the head.

"YAAH! ROB WAIT!" his prey cried.

Robin's once more unholstered pistol was locked dead in sights with the metal half of a familiar face.

Robin's eyes widened. "Cyborg?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Starfire?"

The said-alien stirred at the sound of her name. He vision fluctuated and seemed to take an unusually longer time than normal in adjusting to world about her. She now realized it was on the account of it being darker than usual.

"Starfire, can you hear me?"

Dark and unnerving, yet familiar, she knew the voice. "Raven?"

Her finally focused sight confirmed her belief. Starfire now remembered everything. Instantly she bolted upright in the bed.

"Trigon! He lives!" Starbolts began to synthesis in her clenched palms. "Where is he Raven?!"

Raven's hands pushed her rising body back into the bed. "Easy now, he's gone….he's gone now Starfire."

Green eyes widened at the answer. Raven slightly swallowed. "…he's gone Starfire."

Starfire by now had learned not to press further. Her legs swung over the bed and connected to the floor. Raven smiled at the action. Her healing charm to speed up their recovery was working nicely.

"Woooo…." Raven's soft demander vanished and her eyes rolled up at the reminder of her other 'patient'.

The green, and slightly uncoordinated body, swayed to and fro and Beastboy sloppily tried to regain his equilibrium. Raven was slightly tempted to believe a good scare (or slap) would do just as well.

"Duuude… I-" His hands slapped to his mouth and his pupils vanished as he seemed to turn more green than he had before. Nausea had finally gotten to him. A combination of being tossed like maraca during their ride over in the T-jet while being shot at by rockets and being hurled across a basement by Trigon was about to revisit him in a most socially unacceptable manner.

He frantically twisted about, searching for some kind of container in which to dispense the horrible bile he knew was about to come up his throat.

Raven's cloak was the closest thing.

Raven had removed it upon entering the room, and now terribly wished she hadn't. It all happened in what seemed to be a horrible slow-motion, with her powerless to anything. She watched helplessly as the midnight blue fabric was before Beastboy's expanding cheeks and forever violated as he hurled into it.

"Ungh…." Beastboy moaned and he tied off the now soggy clothing into a bag. "F-feels like I've been f-f-flushed down a t-toilet."

"That….can be….arranged," Raven's hate-filled voice ominously whispered in promise. Her beeping communicator forced her to forget about vengeance for her cloak for now.

"_Raven, I've found Cyborg."_

Raven sighed in relief, feeling as if a weight had just been lifted from her back. "Starfire and Beastboy are back on their feet, they're okay."

"Are they okay enough to fight again?"

Raven slightly turned to Beastboy who was no sitting up in his bed. He had slightly opened the tied off cloak and curiously looked inside, rapidly closing it again and twisting his constrained face away in disgust.

"Yes," she sardonically answered. "They're fine. Trust me."

Robin didn't seem to pick up the demeanor. "Good, I'll see you guys at the labs."

She closed the communicator and turned her gaze to Beastboy. He looked at her, and then the damning evidence he held in his hand. With a sheepish smile, he hid it behind his back.

He suddenly leapt away with a yelp as the defiled garment in his hands behind his back ignited in a blue flame, leaving nothing but cinder in a few moments.

"Never again," Raven said. "Never again, touch my clothes... EVER."

The green-skinned ex-human nodded frantically.

Black magic materialized and hugged Raven's form from behind from her ankles to her head and coming around her forehead, then dulling into blue as a new cloak formed around her.

Wordlessly, Raven enveloped them within her black power and focused it into an orb, then flattening it to the ground, teleporting them from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin's scrutinizing of Cyborg seemed to prove to him that this was in fact his thought-to-be-lost half-metal comrade. But he none the less grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, the physical contact proving that he did in fact exist.

"Cyborg, what the hell happened?"

The half-robot quirked his eyebrow. "What happened to me? How about you? I've been trying to raise you and Rae on the horn forever."

Robin's scowl worsened. "Why did you tell us that Starfire and Beastboy were gone? Why did you leave them alone?!"

Cyborg's eyes widened in shock. "Are they…they're okay? They're really okay?!"

"Their fine Cyborg, but YOU were supposed to be protecting them. You left them alone! What would've happened if the Replica had found them? Or worse?!"

Cyborg looked absolutely lost. "R-Rob…I…I can't explain it…they were gone…"

The younger Titan's features softened slightly at the clear distress and regret on the other's face.

"And how did you run into him?" His head nodded towards Batman.

"He turned out to be the noise I heard," Cyborg mumbled somewhat irritably. "Bastard nearly took my arm off with one of those little toys of his."

An obviously projected throat-clearing sound drew both of the Titan's attention to the Batman who was growing impatient.

"I trust that we can keep my presence a secret between the three of us?"

It was not a question.

Robin's eyebrow raised. "You don't trust the rest of my team?"

"I don't trust HIM." The Dark Knight motioned at the half-robot standing beside his former partner.

Cyborg was clearly taken back by the blunt insult and declaration of mistrust…right to his face.

The Batman slowly walked backwards into the shadows. "But perhaps you can change my mind on that…"

Both Titans stared at the spot where the man cloaked in black looked like he had just melted into shadow for a moment. Robin raised his Maglight to the shadow.

Yep, he was gone.

That always pissed him off.

"W-Wu..WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Cyborg spat.

Robin snorted slightly in reprehensive manner as he clicked the Maglight back onto his belt.

"Let's just see if we can get into that lab now."

He looked back up to the skylight for a moment where his former mentor had first appeared to him this night.

Batman….why in God's name was he here?

Robin had not bought the explanation that was given to him. Not one bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy dropped into an attack stance while Starfire floated more gracefully out of the black orb that had materialized in the hallway Raven had left Robin in only a few moments before.

The energy compressed and faded, leaving Raven it's place as she levitated to the ground behind her two friends.

"The labs are ahead," the empath spoke.

As the two sprinted ahead, Raven found herself lagging. Her mind willed her to go faster, but her body seemed to refuse. Her legs felt like lead.

Had the healing taken more out of her than she thought?

Everything was slow.

She walked like she was in water, her arms felt like she was carrying weights. Her whole body was slow.

And then so was her vision.

The image of Beastboy and Starfire running ahead before her began strangely unfocused. Her ears were flooded with the empty howl of what sounded to be like wind, filling the void with nothing but white noise. The feeling of g-pressure constricted her brain and made her feel as if she was being pulled forward at incredible speed, and yet the whole universe moved so slowly.

The two Titans before her suddenly stopped running. They stood still and rigid, not showing any signs of even being aware that they were disintegrating into ash.

Raven could not reach out to them in time, before they had both completely vanished from sight, leaving nothing but dark spots on the places they once stood.

The whole sense of limbo about her body wore off as quickly as it had come on.

Everything had returned about her. Her body felt its normal weight, her sight was clear, her movement were her own. Everything that was her's was returned to her.

Except her friends.

The two dark spots, marking where they had rapidly decayed to nothing still smoldered the floor.

"STARFIRE! BEASTBOY!"

Nothing answered her back. They were just…gone. She reached for her communicator.

"Robin! Robin can you-"

The communicator exhumed a storm of static, not even her own voice being heard. Pitches and manipulations played with the white noise, creating a strange sound that made Raven nervous. She clamped it shut between her hands, her nerves slightly rattled.

She just now became aware of the condition of the room. The ceiling above her was broken and crashed in. Shattered panels littered the floor and bullet holes punctured the plaster walls.

All around, bodies lay on the floor. Bodies wearing the now familiar Replica uniform. Punctures in the bodies bleed crimson and indicated the battle was not long ago.

One particular drew her attention. One corpse lay in the middle of the hall, horrible mangled, almost beyond being recognized as a human being. The flesh had been torn and ripped at.

She again looked up to the ceiling in shambles, noticing a large hole just above the ravaged body. Her eyes scoured the dark recesses of the rafters above, just knowing something lurked in the dark.

Movement caught her eye and drew her attention forward to the opening at the end of the darkened hall. A single light over the doorway illuminated the door and its frame, as well as something standing in front of it.

Or someone.

The muscular figure was completely shadowed. It's broad shoulders and large built body was squared off to Raven, and was slowly advancing.

Raven unconsciously stepped back.

"Cyborg? Is that you?"

Its face became more illuminated as it stepped into the more lighted section of the hall. Broad cheeks that were stained with blood and crimson-caked lips twisted into a disgusting sneer.

Paxton Fettel.

"Raven…" the deep voice resonated. "…I believe it was?"

Raven's mind wrapped itself about one of the great oak conference tables sitting in one the conference rooms sunken into the walls on either side crashed through the glass wall.

The heavy table hurled at the telepathic was sure to crush every bone in his body, if not kill him.

The room was flooded with a flash of white light, blinding Raven. The table sailed true along its path and crashed against the wall where Fettel and a doorway had once been.

Raven walked to where the fractured remains of the conference table lay. Once where a doorway had been, now a wall was erected. Her hand slid against the smooth plaster, proving it to exist. Her gaze lowered to the hunk of split wood at her feet.

No blood, no shattered bones…

One moment he had been there. The next…

"Quite inpulsive aren't we..."

Behind her.

She turned on her heal, facing Paxton.

That same hideous smile stayed placid on his blood-drained face. "I never imagined…"

His eyes were staring at her…violating her. They were staring at her the same way when he had first seen her.

Again, the same feeling of vertigo began to overtake her, weighing her body down and clouding her focus. This time, it overpowered her and send her crashing to the floor.

Her vision faded.

"I never imagined…there could be another."

Her eyes shot open, and almost immediately Raven jumped to her feet.

The dim-lit hallways of Wayne Enterprises was gone, and in its place bright light illuminated a tile floor and white wall.

She was standing in the middle of a hospital reception room. And a look at its condition proved that she had fallen prey to a hallucination.

Blood spilled from the ceiling, trailing down the walls, dripping to the floor, and seeming to spill out of the cracks of doors. It splattered furniture and practically coated to the reception desk she found herself facing.

The blood that overwhelmingly dirtied the room and filled the air with its revolting stench didn't cause Raven to flinch in the slightest. Instead, an odd feeling of nostalgia plagued her, like a dream she had visited in her sleep more than once. But this place was not a dream…

"I never imagined…there could be another. Another like her…"

The voice had come from behind the before her. Materialized from literally thin air, Paxton stood before the empath, only the reception desk between them. Raven squared off, her minding pulsing with anticipation, waiting for Fettel's attack.

The psychic commander simply smiled. And just like that, he had dissolved to ash, vanishing from view. A shriek from behind caused Raven to turn, faced with two specters soundlessly flying at her.

Their pale, dead arms reached for her throat, but Raven did not even raise a hand in defense.

Her mind zeroed in, enveloped their beings, and with superior will, Raven crushed their mental constructions instantly. Like a bullet through paper, the single-minded intent to kill of the near brainless creatures was imploded by Raven's superior intellect. Physically, she had never made a move, and yet they had simply "puffed" from existence, like they were never there.

"As I thought…."

Raven turned again to the desk behind her. Fettel's form had reappeared.

"From the moment you stepped into this place, I had felt another presence; quite similar to her's…even identical."

A low chuckle reverberated from his throat as he began to side-step around the desk separating them. "Miss Raven….."

Raven's eyes squeezed shut as her mind forced itself to focus and resist the world about her. Her head began to pound and her ears were filled with a hollow wind again as she fought the vision.

The vision of the blood-drenched hospital around her began to fade from view, Paxton's body along with it.

The tone of her surroundings darkened as the bright-lit and blood-drenched hospital reverted to the dark hallways of the office corridor. Like a beacon, only the light above the windows of the lab partly illuminated the hallway.

As Raven approached, the light flickered. Then again.

The third time, a small dark body appeared.

Raven stopped short. The small stature left no mistake to who it was.

"_He's mine…"_

Raven could feel it. All of her hatred, the monstrosity that hid in the body of a little girl.

"_Give him back to me…"_

"_He is mine….mine….mine to kill."_

The light exploded in a ball of electricity and glass, plunging the hall into absolute darkness.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Hollow Life

Chapter 12: Hollow Life

The woman sat and watched her laptop's screen with aggravated disappointment. As the news made clear: The military was not coming to the rescue anytime soon. She sighed resentfully.

"Useless," she spat, watching police and gathering media just loitering outside the front of the skyscraper, watching it as if waiting for a movie to start.

The cavalry wasn't coming. Just now, she truly began to understand the concept of "Bird in a cage."

"Ma'am."

The woman swiveled her chair around to face the mercenary in the doorway.

"We just made contact. The helicopter will be here in about thirty minutes."

Again, another resentful sigh. "That's not nearly soon enough."

"Not even close," a deep voice spoke.

The woman jumped back in her chair as her laptop was forcefully slammed shut.

The ATC security guard in the doorway lifted his rifle to fire. Almost immediately he was gripping his wrist in pain as his rifle dropped to the floor: the result of a bat-shaped projectile flung in his direction.

The dark-cowled man stepped into the light for the woman to see.

"We have a lot to talk about Genevieve Aristide."

- - -

"Rae?"

That voice was familiar…and annoying….

"YO! …Rae?"

Her eye opened to a blurry vision which quickly sharpened to reveal a green face with pointy ears.

"You okay Rav-MMF!" Raven's hand shot out, grabbing Beast Boy's face and shoving it from her immediate sight.

"I'm fine thank you."

Raven sat up, rubbing her eyes. The visions left a lingering headache.

"You sure you're alright?"

Raven looked up to find Robin offering her a hand. She took hold and stood, rubbing her head from the minor headache induced by the vision she had just experienced.

"BB!" Cyborg's huge metallic arms constricted around the scrawny changeling. Beastboy's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his legs flailed from the bone-crushing hug.

"Thought y'all were in trouble!" Cyborg blabbered with a stupid grin.

"G-Getting there…" Beastboy strangled out as his green face turned blue.

"Titans," Robin's voice earned the team's attention. "We're here."

Sure enough, "LAB 4" was stenciled on the door before them. The windows were covered with blinds on the inside. The sign "Authorized only" beneath the room's name only further proved the goings on inside were for a select group's eyes only.

Robin pulled the security card he had swiped and tapped it to the security pad. It signaled with an approving green blink and the door swished open.

Robin immediately brought his rifle forward to bear. The lights in the lab were out, but he didn't need to see the danger to know it was there.

"Duuuude….spooky" Beastboy murmured.

Starfire's hand glowed green from her energy as she brought it above her head to light the room.

"T-There are people…in here."

Indeed, Robin could feel the presence of someone in the room, even without his sight.

But now he could see.

His eyes widened at the sight of the dozen people standing around. The glowing starbolt's green illumination showed the people to be standing about in a hunch, their heads lowered and shivering. They looked like they were sleeping almost.

"U-um..HELLO?!" Beastboy called.

None the bodies deviated from their hibernation.

Slowly Robin moved forward, keeping his gun trained on the closest body. He had never been really sure what his real body was doing when he was trapped in one of Alma's visions. He had always thought maybe he was just standing still. Could that be why they were like this?

Cyborg's cannon moved from person to person, just waiting for one of them to pounce.

"Are these guys real or more of Alma's ghosts?"

"They were real…"

Cyborg jerked. "W-What?"

Robin was now close enough to touch one of the people.

Raven's face did not change from her cold expression. "These people aren't alive."

Robin's hand stopped in mid-air, just as he was about to touch the man's shoulder. He stared at the back of the man before him, and just now noticed the dirtied coat the man was wearing. Brown stains streamed downwards mixed with rotten blood.

It was if the coat was decomposing.

The hunched being's shivering suddenly turned into convulsions so violent that it was like he was vibrating. The blind speed was so hard that the air itself stirred.

Robin's eyes squeezed shut and covered his ears. The vibrating was so terrible it distorted the air and rattled his eardrums, making his spine feel like it was going to snap.

And in a moment…it was over. The lights flickered and hummed to life, unveiling the carnage inflicted.

"WOAH!" Cyborg shouted.

All about the lab, bodies were laid out, blood nearly coated the floor. Robin looked down at the corpse wearing a lab coat. The body was the same one he had reached out to before.

They had all died long ago.

"Titans… look for the sample."

- - -

The whole room was mess, even more so than it was before the Titans had entered.

Every case had been smashed open, all manner of containers checked, and Beastboy had tripped and fallen into something yellow, which turned out to be a urine disposal unit.

But nowhere was there a trace of this chemical. At least nothing stood out.

Robin pulled off his helmet and baklava, running a hand through his now sweaty hair. What was left to search?

Another metal container was carelessly thrown across the room by a frustrated Cyborg. "Damn! Where is this thing?!"

"Ewww…." Beastboy moaned from a shower stall he had found at the far end of the room. The hot water didn't seem to do enough to convince him he was clean.

"I'm still not pulling anything up on their inventory," Raven called out from behind a computer.

Robin exhaled through his nose. Was the thing really here after all? Had Norton Mapes lied to them? What a shock.

He looked down at the bodies strewn out on the floor. If it wasn't here, why did these guys have to-

He blinked…then looked closer. Something was off.

The bodies were all dead, that was for sure, but one caught his eye. Most of the bodies were wearing lab coats, and so was the one he was looking at. But all the others had khaki and loafers. This one didn't. His pants and shoes were black.

Robin got from the crouch he was and walked closer.

The man was wearing dark business pants with shined shoes.

Robin knelt and flipped the body over onto its back. Blood ran from the all the orifices: eyes, nose, even the ears and mouth. His death had been torturous.

Robin gently opened the body's lab coat to find a dark business suit underneath. This was no lab techie.

A blood splattered badge hung off the breast pocket. Yanking it off Robin smudged away the blood to read the front:

Department of Defense.

"Got something," he called.

Cyborg came to his side. "Who's this guy?"

"Could be a liaison or something," Robin answered, holding the badge up from Cyborg to see. "Probably the contact between ATC and the Government." The half-robot grabbed it with his human arm, analyzing it with his robotic eye.

Robin returned his attention to the body, patting it down with his hands. Something firm jabbed his finger. Feeling it again, Robin reached inside the dead man's jacket, pulling out a flash drive.

"Raven," he called throwing the device at her. It stopped mid-air, caught by her telekinesis. Sliding it into the Computer, she could only do a few keystrokes before frowning.

"There's a high level of encryption on it."

Cyborg bluntly cleared his throat. "If you please?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Wordlessly the empath stepped aside.

With a crack of his knuckles, Cyborg pulled out a circuit from behind his ear, plugging it into the computers side.

Wordlessly, he stood still for a moment. His eyes then widened.

"WOAH! This is serious stuff Rob! Government serious!"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Can you hack through okay?"

"Pshhh," the robot smirked.

"Ughh…" a groan came from the green changeling as he exited the shower stall. "I'm better now."

"Whoa… I'm in….." Cyborg gawked.

"What is it?" the Titan leader pushed.

"We're looking for a virus…"

The eyes of the other Titans widened. "WHAT?!" Beastboy practically screeched. The small computer screen was instantly crowded around by the other Titans.

Cyborg's human eye narrowed as he visibly strained to focus on the data.

"Yeah…it looks like there was a virus sample on its way into the port today. That's what Fettel must have taken."

Robin ran his hands through his hair. "And now he's gone…"

Cyborg switched on his arm-top computer. "Nope."

Robin looked up. "What?"

Cyborg nodded. "According to his tracker, he's still here in the building."

Robin ran a hand through his hair again, this time in confusion. Why would Fettel still be here if he had the virus? He stood up, walking to Cyborg side to see the evidence for himself.

"Where's he going Cyborg?"

Cyborg frowned. "Not sure, his tracker is sketchy at best."

Beastboy leaped on Cyborg's in the form of a monkey. With a wild screech a green monkey fist began banging against the half-robot's arm.

"YO!" Cyborg yelled, trying to yank the green fur ball off. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO'IN FOOL?!" The monkey angrily whimpered in response, clinging on for life.

Robin scowled. He'd had with Fettel's stupid tracker. It didn't work for F.E.A.R. and it didn't work now. For all he knew the clone commander was manipulating it too.

"Okay, new plan. Cyborg, you and Beastboy stay here, see if you can find out anything else about this virus. Starfire, head back to the security office and track Fettel and Replica using the security system."

He turned to the team empath. "Raven, you and I are moving ahead."

- - -

Robin took point as Raven quietly levitated behind. The halls were totally silent.

"Raven," Robin half-whispered. "Have you ever tried locating Fettel using your own mind?"

"She's blocking me," Raven dead-panned.

Robin turned his head. "Alma?"

She nodded. "I'm more sensitive to the vibration waves her mind gives off. She's protecting Fettel."

Which meant the Replica were probably protected as well. It was natural that Alma would protect…

His widened. Protect…. Alma could protect, not just destroy.

"_All __**they**__ can do…is destroy….hmmmm."_

The voice was deep. "Fettel." Since when could he read Robin's mind?

He could feel his senses being distorted once again. He had become so familiar with walking into Alma's vision traps that he could almost see them coming on.

"Not this time."

And now came a feeling he had never experienced before.

His whole body jerked as if he had awoken from a "falling" dream. The vision he had almost walked into was fading from his mind as he could feel himself being "pulled" from it.

"_NOOOO!"_ Alma's voice was desperate, and then a disgruntled, disapproving groan from Fettel.

"_He needs to see this…"_

Robin dropped his rifle, shaking his head violently as the twisting sensations ended and vertigo set in. After a couple deep breaths he retrieved his rifle from the ground.

Alma…. Raven…Psychics….they could protect.

He twisted around to face Raven, who looked at him as if nothing had happened.

"That was you…"

She set her hands on her hips. "A thank you would be nice," she droned in annoyance.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "That WAS you, wasn't it." It was a statement not a question.

It all made sense. The times he walked into Alma's visions, he was alone.

On the roof, he fell from the T-ship…from her.

When he went off alone to the security office, Fettel got him. But then Raven saved him.

When she was gone, Alma came for him. When he was with her, he was safe. Why the hell didn't he figure it out sooner?

"Raven…have you been fighting Alma?"

The empath again stared at him silently. But only for a moment. "Sometimes I rise above... other times I can't match her. She's much stronger Robin. And the strength is growing."

Robin's jaw hung open for a moment in awe. Raven could fight off Alma's visions.

Raven frowned. "Close your mouth." And with that she took point. He quickly moved to catch up.

"I didn't know you could fight her at all!"

"I feet her waves throughout the whole building. I felt them on our way over here. When the waves become more agitated…"

"That's when weird shit happens." Robin finished.

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words, but – "Yea, that's what happens."

"_FRIENDS!!!"_ the radio screeched.

Robin literally had spasm from the feedback nearly cracking his eardrum in two. Raven growled at the loud voice.

"WHAT?!" she demanded into her com set.

"_I have spotted Fettel and the clone soldiers,"_ Starfire answered.

Robin grabbed his own radio. "You have?! Where are they going?!"

"_They are moving for what appears to be the stairs and the elevators. I believe they are going up."_

"Are they pulling out?" Robin asked.

"_I do not believe so…"_

Robin looked to Raven in confusion. The girl offered no answers.

"Star… where else would he be doing?"

"_Well…"_ the ex-super-soldier could hear the alien hitting keystrokes from the other end of the line followed with a gasp.

"Star?!"

"_I can see others,"_ she replied. _"There are guards on one of the upper floors, they look ready to do battle."_

Thoughts were running through Robin's head almost faster than he could process them. Fettel didn't have all he wanted. He was here for something else besides the virus?

The guards making a stand… protecting something! They must be!

"Star, can you see anything else on that floor?"

- - -

"Wait…" the alien replied.

The video feed gave her a clear view:

Guards were setting up ambush points at everyone of the elevators. Tables overturned, makeshift barriers being put up. They were making a last stand.

But a stand for what?

"All I can see are the guards. They appear to be preparing for the coming of the Replica."

"_How are they positioned? Where's the last line of defense?"_

Starfire flipped through the screens. "It seems they are protecting what appears to be some sort of room in the center of the floor. I cannot see inside."

There was a moment of silence, followed by Robin's voice again.

"_Alright Star, good work. You need to stay there, and monitor their progress."_

- - -

"Cyborg, you need to finish up on the computer. When you're done, you and Beastboy rendezvous with Raven and I."

"…"

"Cyborg, did you copy that?"

Still no answer.

"Cy-"

He immediately covered his mouth. He never he felt the bile rise up his throat. Without warning nausea hit him like a brick in the face.

"ROBIN!" Raven grabbed. "IT'S ALMA! I DIDN'T-"

She never got to finish. The Titan suddenly grabbed her head, grunting in agony.

"R-Raven…" he forced out.

The girl began weaving, still grabbing her head. She then cried out and crumpled to her knees.

"RAVEN!" Robin stood up, reaching for her.

Her clothes began to singe, and then they began to burn. Like paper being eaten by fire, the black leotard burned away to reveal pale skin. Sickly pale.

Her hair grew out in long scraggly lines. An unkempt appearance that was more suiting of…

She stood up.

Robin stepped back. The smell…

The woman lifted her head to reveal empty eye sockets and rotten teeth. This thing was not Raven.

An unkempt appearance that was more suiting… for a corpse.

"Alma."

With an ungodly scream, the thing leapt forward, hands aiming for Robin's throat.

- - -

In the darkness. He heard a voice. Fettel's voice.

"_All __**they**__ can do…is destroy…"_

- - -

The scream woke him up.

Robin jolted awake. He was looking up at trees. Dead trees. He was outside.

He immediately stood up, so fast he nearly fell down again.

He heard the scream again. It was a woman's.

He immediately dashed in the direction of it. He could feel something in this forest: something foreign. The whole land was foreign. This was a place he didn't belong.

He wasn't ready to step into the clearing. It came upon him before he even realized it.

He was in a city. One that looked like it had been through a depression. What few buildings there were mostly had become decrepit and was being claimed by the ravages of time. Some were nothing but husks, and looked as if they had been built to be exactly that.

Some were nothing but props being held up by stilts.

The roads were cracked and useless. No cars ran through, and none ever had.

This city was fake… like a funhouse.

"_It's all an illusion!"_

The voice came from the sky above. And it sounded like Raven.

"DO NOT BELIEVE THE LIES!" Another voice, thick with an accent Robin couldn't place, boomed in defiance.

This voice came from a loud speaker, and nearly made Robin deaf.

"HE CLOTHES US! HE FEEDS US! HE IS OUR PROTECTOR AND GENERAL!"

As if only now coming into view, Robin registered a statue before him. The figure stood tall and proud, coated in bronze. The man had no face. The figure pointed forward as if proudly showing the way to the future. A statue any politician would drool over.

Robin followed the statue's finger. It was pointing to a small girl who was swinging, laughing. She sat on a simple board hanging from two ropes tied a tree branch above her. The trunk of the mighty oak was dead.

"Hello?" He called.

The girl didn't respond. She instead jumped from her swing and grabbed a basket lying against the tree. She scampered over to what looked to be a vegetable patch. She was picking lettuce.

"Hello!" Robin called louder this time.

The girl looked up. She was wearing a red dress and had black hair. She stood immediately…and ran.

"WAIT!" Robin dashed after her.

The chase took him down an alley. As he ran, he glanced at the walls. They were covered in posters.

There were more scenes of the faceless man, but this time in different poses. In one he was general, leading a great army; another he was teacher, giving lessons to kids who simply adored him. But he noticed one girl in the poster standing away from the crowd. The girl wore red.

Robin saw other things in the posters too. He saw missiles being fired towards cities that looked ominously familiar. In others soldiers that had faces of pure hate and violence charge forward, jabbing their rifles into an enemy unseen. For a strange reason, Robin felt_ he_ was the enemy.

He was suddenly out of the alley.

The girl was nowhere to be found.

His eyes widened. "Alma…"

Six of them to be exact. They all stood together in the middle of the clearing. They were huddled together, stripped naked of clothing, and they were shivering. Their hands covered their chests, desperately trying to keep some sense of dignity.

"A slave…" Fettel's voice echoed from the sky. "That's all they ever were. That's all _she_ ever was. They are similar like that."

One of the Alma's seemed to notice Robin for the first time. The boy stepped back.

She reached out to him, only to have shot off from a gun blast. She merely whimpered.

"YO! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO'IN FOOL?!"

Robin jerked in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened to see who was holding the gun. "Cyborg?"

It was the half-robot all right, but he was wearing a military uniform. Green from head to toe, the hat he was wearing bore a great red star above the bill.

Robin looked about. That star was everywhere. The buildings sported them at the top, and small busts of the star were around the clearing. All about the star was sported all about the decaying structure, a dying ideology being reclaimed by a merciless Earth.

He looked back to see Cyborg's face gone and in its place Fettel's.

The man made a motion with a whip in his hand. The gun had vanished.

Robin nearly tripped from the little girl in the red dress knocking into him from behind. She ran past him without so much as a glance. She still held the basket.

She ran up to the women, holding up her basket full of the lettuce.

The women trembled fearfully. Slowly, each one took a leaf. That last of the "Almas" held her hands close to her chest. She began sobbing.

Fettel shouted something in a language Robin could not understand. He cracked the whip against the woman, earning a painful cry.

"HEY!" Robin shouted, raising a rifle he had no idea he even held in his hands.

Fettel leered and spat. "Imperialist."

The insult completely threw Robin. Where that had come from he had no idea.

Alma stopped sobbing. Robin looked to see the women were now…smiling?

They smiled sadly, as if acknowledging him to have kind heart to try and protect such old and weak and decrepit people such as they. And with a final tear, they bit into their leaves.

"STOP!" No one listened.

One began to cough, and then spat blood. That's when the screaming started. The very scream that had awoken Robin to the nightmare.

From the eyes, from their mouths, nostrils… every orifice poured blood from their bodies. The women wailed in agony.

Robin could only look in horror.

"HE IS OUR SALVATION!!! HE BRINGS OUR SUFFERING!! BE GLAD TO SUFFER FOR HIM!!!" The loud speaker cried out.

"He brings them ruin. Like they brought her ruin," Fettel dead-panned.

The boy turned back to face Fettel, a furious scowl painting ruling his features. Fettel held out a paper in his direction. Robin took it cautiously. It was the poster the man as a teacher. The children loved their teacher, their dear leader. All but one: the girl in red.

"They are hated because they are different. Different thoughts…different abilities… they are hated for who they are."

He now turned to Robin, smiling like he was passing on some secret. "That fool had no idea what he held, and neither do _our_ fools. None of them do."

Robin raised his rifle. "STOP THIS! SAVE THEM!" He demanded.

Fettel smirked. "No."

And with that, Robin pumped the man's face full of lead. Except the face was gone. He was firing at the wall.

- - -

Raven had to grab him to stop him from shooting.

The moment she grabbed him, Robin snapped out of it.

"R-Raven!"

She used her telekinesis to grab him and throw him against the wall. He grunted and collapsed to the floor, dropping his rifle, which was almost empty. He rubbed his head, still recovering from the vision.

Raven knelt by him. "Are you okay now?"

He grunted. "That one…that vision…"

"I know," she answered. "That vision was too powerful for me to stop. You were even firing your gun at whatever you saw."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's not the first time that's happened. But this wasn't just strong. This-"

"_Robin."_ Cyborg. Finally.

"Go ahead," the Titan leader replied.

"_I finished with the data extraction. Beastboy and I are on our way."_

"Okay, good. Did you find anything else?"

"_Robin, we are in serious trouble."_

Robin could hear a dark undertone in his voice, even over the radio. The boy's eye narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"_I found where the virus came from."_

"Where?!" he eagerly asked.

"_That guy, Norton Mapes, he lied to us."_

"Big surprise, how so?"

"_The job didn't come from the Department of Defense."_

Robin's eye widened. "Who did it come from?"

"…_It came from the CIA."_

Robin nearly dropped his radio. He looked up at Raven in shock, who showed at least half the surprise the Boy Wonder did.

"Cyborg… what the hell do they have? What did Fettel take?"

"_The virus sample…"_ Cyborg seemed almost pained to continue. _"The CIA stole it."_

"FROM WHO?!" Robin shouted. He was sick of the stalling. The answer made him pale.

"…_North Korea."_

- - -

Genevieve crossed her arms in front of her chest. Despite the imposing stature of a man before her, she was still aggravated to not be sure of her own survival. She had spilled her guts. Now she better get something in return.

"And so now you know the truth. So just how do you plan to get us out of here? Not even you are bullet-proof."

Before Batman could answer, "Uh…ma'am?"

She walked over to the side of the seated guard, looking into a computer screen that showed her the answer.

Her eye widened. The screen showed the Teen Titans, and…

"The first prototype…"

"They will," Batman answered to the earlier question. "They've come to save your worthless life."

Genevieve Aristide smiled. It seems the cavalry had come after all.

- - -

To be continued...

- - -

I'M. NOT. DEAD. OKAY?!

Yes I am sorry that I have no updated for QUITE A WHILE. (A year is long time….O_O) And don't give me any crap about it either. (Otherwise it will be two years before my next update XD) College is lots of work. And so is life.

But I'm on Christmas break now, so don't worry, I'll try to get back on it. In the meanwhile, this is my little Christmas/Hanukkah present to you. And for Christmas, I want reviews!

By the way, that poisoned lettuce bit, that's actually true. I got it from a documentary. The North Koreans use their network of concentration camps as test sites for weapon's development and other military research. One incident was a test of biological weapons in which women ate a piece of lettuce and then bled to death through all the orifices of the body. This stuff really happens.


	13. Hollow Impetus

Chapter 13: Hollow Impetus

Robin kept his body flush against the wall, and his rifle pointed to the still-closed elevator doors as the car made its ascent. Beside him, Raven eyed him cautiously. Robin's eyes darted back and forth, blatantly displaying his inner thoughts racing through his mind at a blinding speed.

"Robin."

The Titan leader gave no response.

"RICHARD!"

He blinked hard and shook his head, pulling himself from his deep thoughts. He looked at her with eyes only half-focused.

Raven frowned. Him going into a fight in this condition was dangerous.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

The Boy Wonder gave a dry laugh. "What's wrong?" As if the answer was obvious.

She didn't fall for the deviation. "What was the vision?"

Robin closed his mouth. That was perceptive… even by Raven's standards.

"How-"

"Cyborg's message," she answered. "I don't need to read your mind to know when something clicks with you."

She waited expectantly, but Robin did not give up the answer she wanted.

"I can't see her visions Robin," she pushed. "Not the ones she plants in your mind. Whatever you saw, Cyborg's last message made you put something together."

Robin gulped. He suddenly was not very comfortable with the level of familiarity he held with the Titan psychic when it came to the matter of personalities. She had apparently been with him long enough to know what body language to look for when he put clues together for cracking a case. Whatever he unconsciously did, he doubted she would ever reveal it to him.

"And reading your mind helps as well," she smarty added on to the end of his thought.

Of course.

"I…"

The car elevator continued to rise, but didn't seem to get any closer to its destination, as if the world itself were on hold for his answer.

"I saw what it did. The virus I mean."

Her eyes widened. "What? What does it do?"

Robin took a deep breath, widened his stance in preparation for the fight to come, and leveled his rifle.

"You can ask Aristide when we meet her," he replied. "We all have questions, and she has all the answers."

The elevator finally stopped and the doors began to open. Robin and Raven stepped out. Nobody was present to greet them.

Robin brought a hand to his ear, activating his com unit.

"Cyborg, were on the target level, where are you?"

"On my way up. We linked with Star."

Robin thought he could make out grunt as Cyborg hard metal boots loudly pounded against the ground over the radio waves.

"We'd probably be getting their sooner if I didn't have the extra baggage," he growled.

"Duuude…" another voice whined. "I can't take anymore stairs. Oh-OW!"

"Please Beastboy," another voice pleaded that was obviously Starfire's. "You must have more of… the motivation."

Robin sighed as the picture of Cyborg running up the stirs with Beastboy slung over his shoulder and Starfire floating alongside him painted itself in his mind.

Robin didn't even bother to make a comment as he signed off. "They're…coming."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great..."

Cyborg paused before opening the door, looking back once more to his compatriots.

"Ready, y'all?"

Starfire's balled fists glowed with their trademark otherworldly glow of starbolts, illuminating her resolute irises.

Beside her, a slouched Beastboy with half-closed eyelids and drooped jowls let a low groan.

"I wanna sleep," he whined. "OW!"

Starfire's starbolt zapped on the butt. She looked down on him with warning eyes.

"Do you feel…pumped up now?" Her warning glared persuaded him to affirm positively with a rapid nod.

"Booya." Cyborg smiled and kicked in the door.

The violent action made the Replica soldier waiting on the other side react, albeit too late. Starfire's starbolt sent the clone soldier's body flying, breaking through the wall behind it. Running on all fours, Beastboy lunged forward, transforming into a lion.

"WHAT THE-?" Another Replica cried, taking aim with its rifle. The changeling roared and pounced, knocking the wind out of the soldier.

"We need back up! NOW!" Gunfire rained down from the floor above, forcing the Titans to take cover.

Shaping into a peacock, Beastboy charged for cover while Starfire formed a starbolt in her hand and expanded it to form a shield. Cyborg crossed arms, deflecting the gunfire.

"BRING IT!" he jeered. Flexing his arms and changing them to cannons, he unleashed fire above him.

"LOOK OUT! AHH!" The floors above shattered from the photon energy from Cyborg's arms, raining down replica troops in freefall.

Starfire's eyes glowered green and then fired at the higher levels, bring down the floors with Replica falling with them. The resulting crash exploded in a cloud of dust.

As the dust settled, Cyborg looked around. "Did we get'em all?"

A smiling Starfire nodded confidently. A nervous green peacock poked his head up from behind a pile of debris.

Cyborg offered a lopsided smirk. "C'mon BB."

"NOW!" a voice screeched from the radios on the dead replica troops.

A deafening crash of metal and plaster sent the tree Titans flying. Few things could send Cyborg's heavy metal body flying like a ragdoll across a room. Peaking open an eye, even in the inverted position he was laying in, Cyborg's face almost paled at seeing what did.

Heavy feet plowed craters into the wall beneath them. What Cyborg could best describe as a metal egg on feet, armed to the teeth, and probably on drugs, had torn through the wall and was bearing down on them.

"I gotta get me one of those."

From behind its cover, the green peacock emerged again, charging straight for the attacking power suit. Plating his feet, Beastboy transformed again, this time into a stegosaurus. With a bellowing roar, he flung his massive spiked-tipped tail at the robot, aiming to crush it.

The machine's "hands," caught the spiked tail like a football and sent hurling with the momentum Beastboy had committed right into a support pillar. Knocking him nearly senseless, the reverted green boy struggled to his feet, feeling his poor head pounding even worse.

Looking up in time, he managed to see the giant robot taking aim at him with one of its massive cannons.

"GYAH!" changing into a humming bird, he zipped away just before a blast created a crater where he was just standing.

"We got'em pinned!" a Replica voice shouted.

From the wall where the power suit had plowed through two more replica soldiers advanced and took positions behind debris, firing rounds at the Titans. The unending hail of bullets forced the Titans into cover.

"ROB!" Cyborg yelled into his comm. "WHERE ARE YOU? WE ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE MAN!"

Above the fray, a loud screech pierced through the thick gunfire. Looking up, both Titans and Replica gaped at the sight. A black raven spread it wings, then dove for the ground. Crashing into the floor, it exploded into a orb of black fire from which Robin leaped out, lunging for the power armor ahead. The bullets from his rifle exploded in sparks as they pounded off the metal blast shield. The former F.E.A.R. Point man followed through with a kick straight the armored unit's "head," sending the machine to the earth with a crash on its back.

The robotic machine's two allied Replica turned to aim for Robin. The quick reflexes kicked in, making him seem to be a blur to the clone soldiers.

"What the-?"

A flash of knee smashed into the first Replica, sending him flying. A spray of bullets pounded into its back before the soldier could even hit the floor.

"HE'S TOO FAST!" The last standing Replica cried. Trying to take aim at the speeding Robin, the clone was suddenly engulfed in black energy, tying up its body and consuming its mind.

Struggle as it might, the Replica felt its mind being flooded by the Titan empath's energy, and then exploding all at once, effectively lobotomizing it.

Robin's reflexes gave out, but at the wrong time. As he stopped, he looked up to see the power armor unit struggling back to its feet. Its cannon was dead locked onto him. Time seemed to slow, but he knew it wasn't his reflexes. It was fear.

The propelled grenade fired from the arm shot straight for his head.

Beneath him a pool of black began to absorb, and then swallowed him whole, flattening to the ground. The grenade exploded, failing to take its target with it.

Robin was dropped from the air, landing on top of his attacker. The mechanized Replica was dumbstruck for a moment, failing to comprehend what just happened. Robin took advantage, gripping on whatever he could. The Replica seemed to register the action, viciously shaking itself side to side, trying to throw its attacker off.

Robin through his rifle away, using his freed hand to grab a grenade off his vest. Pulling the pin with his teeth, Robin jammed the explosive in his hand down the exposed opening adjacent to the Replica's neck and jumped clear. The explosion ripped the armor to shrapnel, forcing the Titans to duck for cover.

"Okay…." Cyborg slowly spoke. "Now their gone."

Raven only offered a deadpanned look.

Beneath her feet a small green mouse. Scurried from the rubble, only to be snatched up by the tail by Raven's finger and thumb. Held up to the empath's face, the mouse curled up into ball looking at her upside down with a sweat drop forming on the back of its head.

Raven raised a singer eyebrow. "…You're welcome," she deadpanned.

The mouse reverted to its original boy form, the tail being replaced by the scruff of his collar an offering a sheepish, toothy grin.

His "Heh" was answered with a roll of Raven's eyes.

"Titan's" Robin's voice focused their attention. He pointed ahead.

"We're here."

Ahead of them were two large doors, their size disclosing their obvious heavy weight.

"Their probably blast doors," Cyborg commented as he stepped forward to examine them. "Probably too heavy to blow through." He ran his hand over the smooth steel, then pounding for good measure. The massive door didn't budge.

"They were probably trying to," Raven motioned to the crates. Peeking inside, Robin's eyes widened at the stock one of the crates held. Packs of C4 were tightly fitted together with detonators sitting on top. From the count of crates in the room, there must have been enough to take the whole building down?

"Dude, were they trying to take down the whole building?"

Robin's eye quirked at the sound of Beastboy repeating his thought. He turned to retort, but instead his jaw dropped.

The changeling had pulled out one of the sticks, smelling it then, the juggling it with one hand.

"DROP IT!" Raven shouted.

"GAH!" The block of explosives hit the ground with a thud, followed by Beastboy, squealing and assuming the fetal position, waiting for the explosion.

Nothing happened.

"There's no detonator…" Robin dead panned. Beastboy peeked an eye open.

"It's harmless," the leader confirmed.

Beastboy snapped back up, giving the tongue to Raven. A vein pulsed on the empath's forehead.

"So how do we get in y'all?" Cyborg asked.

"_You could try knocking."_

The voice booming through the room made all the Titans jump. Instantly guns and starbolts were at the ready, aiming in every direction, looking for the voice that seemed t come from everywhere.

The voice was female.

"Genevieve Aristide."

"_Indeed,"_ the voice echoed back from over the intercoms in the room. _"It is nice to finally meet you. We have much to discuss."_

The massive metal doors began to hum to life and push open, shoving bodies and debris away as if they are nothing.

"_Please….come in."_

"I gotta get me one these," Cyborg grumbled.

Stepping inside, the Titans we instantly met with the recycling of rifle bolts.

"FREEZE!"

Looking up, the teens found themselves in the aiming sights with what was probably the last of Wayne Security and Armacham guards standing on a walkway above, training their rifles' laser sights on them.

Behind the Titans, the massive double doors closed again. They were cornered.

"Drop your weapons!"

Robin merely stared back. "I don't think so."

The men on the walkway stood silent, their rifles still zeroed in on the Titans, mostly on the one dressed as a black ops soldier.

Slowly, Robin's hand inched for his holstered pistol.

"Last chance," one of the guards growled.

"_It's alright,"_ Artistide's voice boomed. _"Let them in."_

The guards lowered their weapons. The young heroes continued to eye them as they cautiously advanced toward the doors ahead.

The room ahead was built more like a building inside a building, with massive blast doors behind them acting as a shell to defend against the outside. Robin guessed that what they were about to enter was safe room.

Twisting the door knob and pushing it open, he and Titans were welcomed to a lobby with a single woman sitting on a leather couch, hands crossed over her folded knee, as if calmly expecting company.

"Genevieve Artistide," Robin's spoke with carefully controlled neutrality.

The woman smiled. "It is nice to meet you at last…"

"Can't say the same," Robin growled, leveling his pistol at the woman's head.

"U-Uh, Rob," Cyborg cautioned.

Robin's teeth were clenched, and fury reached its boiling point. He cocked the hammer on his pistol.

"Don't."

The growl of a voice made the arrogant smile on Aristide's face finally drop as attention was turned to the dark-cowled figure that had remained invisible in the corner of the low lighted room.

"O-oh," Cyborg garbled. "H-Hi again."

"DUUUDE?" Beastboy had pretty much all he could take without ripping his hair out. Robin's real name, fighting ghosts and clones, and now Batman had appeared.

"I have questions," Robin growled at the woman.

His eyes shifted to Batman. "For both of you."

"All you need to know," Aristide interjected. "Is that should we fail to work together, disaster will befall us, one and all."

She began to rise from her desk. Robin pulled the trigger.

The bullet whizzed inches from her cheek, pounding into the glass behind her and sending shards flying. She screamed as she cowered.

"SIT DOWN!" Robin roared.

Batman, unwilling to remain quiet, unfolded a batarang from his belt and flung in the direction of Robin's hand.

The sounding whirr was familiar to the former side-kick, but he could do nothing to stop. The contraption froze in midair, captured by a bluish aura emanating from Raven's palm.

The Dark Knight's eyes widened in shock. Genevieve stared dumbfounded. "So it's true…" she mumbled.

"Told ya," a voice interrupted. "She's just like Alma."

Robin refocused his aim in the direction of the new voice. A fat pudgy head popped up from behind an overturned table.

"U-uh yeah….hi…."

Robin's nose scrunched in distain. "Mapes….you're still alive."

"YEAH!" the fat scientist replied as he struggled up. "No thanks to you!"

"Mister Mapes has been telling me some very interesting things about your friend…" Aristide eyed Raven. "We may actually have a chance to beat Alma this time."

"Beat her at what?" Robin snapped, turning his attention (and gun) back on the CEO of Armacham Technology Corporation.

"Nothing has made sense since this whole thing began!"

"We know about the virus," Cyborg interjected. He looked down on the cowering Mapes with a glare. "We also know it didn't come from the Department of Defense."

The room hung silent for a moment.

"Tell them Aristide," Batman growled. "Tell them what you told me."

"It was a contract from the Central Intelligence Agency," Genevieve Aristide admitted. "The North Koreans have been experimenting with a new biological agent."

Her finger touched key on her laptop, illuminating the wall behind her with a video being projected. The image was grainy and low in quality, but Robin could definitely make out the image of three women stripped bare, showing malnourished bodies and a setting that was hauntingly familiar.

"Imperialist…" The vision of Fettel dressed in a uniform and three adult Almas flashed in his mind. He knew where this was going.

The women on the tape were all handed leaves of what appeared to be lettuce, all of which they began to greedily devour.

"This video was taken in gulag outside of Pyongyang," the female executive calmly narrated as the horror began to play out.

"The virus is lab-constructed food-born pathogen. It spreads through the cells of a plant like photosynthesis, infecting every part. It is tasteless, colorless, odorless."

The females on camera began to cough. Then scream. The ending was one that Robin already knew was coming.

They began to vomit blood.

"What…cruelty…." Starfire's voice shook.

"What the hell man…" Beastboy's voice sounded hollow.

"The virus breaks through the lining of the stomach," Aristide continued calmly, seemingly unaffected by the disturbing images. She rose from her seat, sauntering casually walking around her desk. "The vomiting is just beginning. Internal organs are liquefied and the immune system is broken down. Death slow, but assured. And it IS contagious."

"Enough," Batman growled, shooting the woman a warning look.

"Alright," she acknowledged, shutting off the projector with another keystroke. She leaned back against the desk with her hands behind her, seeming to now fully relax around the intruders. "The CIA managed to acquire a sample of this virus and contracted us to develop a cure for it."

"Where does Wayne Enterprises fall into this?" Robin demanded while eyeing the Dark Crusader.

"The incident with Alma in Fairport was….costly for Armacham," the woman explained with a sour tone. "We required the facilities of the Wayne Medical Group in order to perform the analysis and constructing an antidote for the virus."

The woman crossed her arms in front of her. Robin's eyes narrowed. She was becoming defensive…

"Wayne Enterprises agreed, but they wanted government oversight in the project."

Robin chuckled. "Can't say I blame them, considering your history in good conduct."

Mapes mumbled what sounded like "please," under his breath.

Aristide's eyes narrowed.

The ex-soldier continued. "As you said, Fairport was….costly you said? I'm guessing you were hoping for a good profit from this job to help you get back on your feet?"

The woman's tight lips pursed together answered the question for Robin.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Mapes groaned. Aristide shot him glare, to which Mapes merely responded with a shrug.

"But why does Fettel want it?" Beastboy asked. "Seems like that dude can do enough damage with his crazy clone army."

All eyes turned to the Armacham CEO.

Aristide's eyes narrowed. "I…we honestly…don't know…"

"He sure went to a lot of trouble to get it," Cyborg interjected. "He has to want it for something."

"He took it here in Jump City."

The normally silent Batman's voice drew attention. "Why would he come here? Why not take it when it was still on a ship coming here? Why risk a battle on land to get it?"

"He's planning something here," Robin was beginning to follow. "Here, in Jump City, he must be planning an attack here in the city, but why? Why here?"

He looked back at Aristide. "What are you not telling us?"

She cocked her head, feigning ignorance. He raised is pistol once more. "Don't make me ask again."

Aristide did not so much as blink. "Come now, is that the real reason you have come here… Mister Grayson?"

Robin's eyes widened.

Starfire gasped. Cyborg and Beastboy were too dumbfounded to speak. Raven merely watched Robin's reaction from the corner of her eyes.

"You….know my name?"

The grinning woman clearly reveled in his reaction. She always had enjoyed knowing everything, holding all the cards.

"You go by some many things now," she casually walked about the room, circling the Titans.

"Prototype Number 1, Dick the Flying Wonder the Boy of Haley Circus, Dick Wayne, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne,"

"WHAT?" Beastboy reacted. The Titans now looked to Robin shock. All the boy could do was stare in horror he fought so hard to keep were being so casually laid out be a woman he had so much of, but just now met for the first time.

She continued "Robin, the Boy Wonder and Partner to Batman, Lance Corporal Dick Grayson of the United States Army Special Forces and point man of the F.E.A.R. Team, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

She lazily made her way behind her desk, and took a seat, staring the rigid wide-eyed soldier in the face. "Abel Wade…..son of Alma Wade."

Robin's mouth hung open. "W-….what?"

"She gave you that name… Alma did; when you were born."

Robin stared in disbelief. "How do you…."

The woman smiled. "We created you. And when you failed to show any psychic potential, you needed to be disposed of quietly. Haley's circus was just a cover. It was the perfect place for you. You could show off you advanced reflexes in broad daylight and no one would think twice about it."

Robin's eyes widened. "My parents….their death…."

Aristide held up her hands. "We had nothing to do with that. We honestly didn't count on something like this happening. We were trying to hide you away. I suppose fate had other plans."

"I always wondered who they were…" Robin interrupted. It had been a question he avoided. If Alma was his mother, then who were they?

"Yes," she acknowledged. "They were a pair of acrobats that adopted you after we introduced you to the Haley Circus talent scout. You memories were wiped, so you would be none-the-wiser, thinking they really were your family."

"Imagine my shock when we saw you again, this time our savior from all of this."

Robin shook his head incredulously. "What the hell makes you think I can stop this?"

She shook her head, feigning disappointment. "She values you."

She stared him in the eye. "She loves you."

Robin's teeth clenched, his hand tightening over his pistol's handle.

"If you want to live through this, you-"

The sound of gunfire cut him off. Spinning on his heal, the sound of machine guns rattled the walls, followed by screams from outside.

"The guards!" Cyborg suddenly remembered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" a voice echoed. "KEEP FIRING!"

A massive explosion rocked the building, followed by the sound of screams. Another explosion followed. And the another.

And then all was quiet.

Everyone had moved back from the door, with Robin training his gun on the door, waiting for the inevitable breach.

Nothing ever came.

"Abel Wade…"

The voice made everyone jump.

Turning around, they found Fettel standing just behind the desk were Aristide was just sitting. The woman immediately stumbled back.

"So does that make me Cain?" the psychic commander asked.

He gestured towards his brother. "But I believe it was you… that killed me…"

Robin took aim with pistol, aiming straight for the head.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Fettel chuckled. "You already tried that once," motioning to the bullet hole in his head.

"Fettel," Aristide spoke assertively, though a certain level of fear could be heard in her voice. "Alma is merely using you. Return to Armacham and we can help you."

The man chuckled. With the raise of his hand, the woman was sent flying into the wall with a yell, gripping her neck as she hung like a canvas, the weight of Fettle's psychic strength crushing her.

"Oh Miss Aristide," The Replica commander spoke. "I am afraid I am far beyond help… and you are the one who needs it now…" he slowly approached the woman, but received a kick to the face.

Batman's flying kick sent Fettel crashing across the floor, leaving Mapes running for cover.

"Oh God!" he cried, running for the cover of the desk.

"Ah yes…" Fettel began returning to his feet as he wiped the blood from his nose. "The Batman…the replacement father for brother…Mother does not care for you much…"

His hand began to glow red as he called his power to his command. "I don't like either."

"Imagine my grief," the dark knight dead panned as a bat hook flew from his hand, wrapping around Fettel's form. The rope constricted and delivered an electric shocking, sending Fettel to his knees with a yell.

Fettel gritted his teeth and flexed his muscles. "BROTHER!"

The rope binding him burned to charcoal and once more he rose to his feet. "I tire of these little games, isn't it time you stopped running?"

"WHO'S RUNNIN'?"

Fettel was sent flying again, this time courtesy of Cyborg's fist.

"Titan's go!"

Despite the confined space, the Teen Titans had managed to deliver an impressive attack. Starfire's bolts rained down on Fettel, the fiery bolts hammering him to his knees.

"If you want Robin," the Tamaranian growled with her eyes glowing a dangerous green, "you will have to go through us."

"My pleasure…" Fettel acknowledged.

Rising to accept the challenge, he was suddenly frozen in place. Raven's powers kept Fettel captive in place.

"Just like mother," He smiled. "So controlling…"

"She's nothing like Alma," Robin snarled. He advanced on Fettel's frozen form.

"What are you planning?" He snarled in Fettel's face. "Why did you take the virus? What does Alma want with it?"

"It's just my little gift for mother," the clone commander calmly responded. "A mother always wants to make the best kind of world for her children, this will ensure it."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The commander smiled. "It's so sad you don't know yet… but maybe that makes it more fun…"

Robin merely stared him down, waiting for his "Brother" to continue. If he knew even one thing about Fettel, it was that he liked gloating.

"I merely want to make that beautiful world for us. And consider it… a celebration…. of a dream realized."

"What dream?" Robin asked.

"The one I always had…" Fettel answered. "The future for all of us…including you."

There was nothing more to hear. Taking aim with his pistol, he pointed it at the same spot he had shot Fettel nearly a year ago and pulled the trigger.

The man's head snapped back and slumped forward, revealing blood trickling down his face.

"A war is coming…I've seen it in my dreams…"

The man melted to ash on the floor.

"…A party?" Robin said out loud.

"Consider it a baby shower," Aristide's voice heaved with a sardonic laugh.

Spinning around, Robin's ears caught the words, but they didn't compute.

"What?"

"For her newborn," Aristide explained while being helped to her feet by Starfire.

Robin's blood ran cold. "….what?"

She hung her head in defeat. "…a third prototype."

To be continued…

* * *

So yeah, I know it's been awhile, but college is a bitch. Anyways, here is a nice long chapter to make up for it. By the way, I know of F.E.A.R. 3's release, but I will not be including it in the story. This story won't be cannon with it.

Anyway, glad to be back, and keep leaving those reviews!


	14. Hollow Origins

Chapter 14: Hollow Origin

Robin's face paled at the admission. "Th-third?"

Aristide's stoney face offered no answer.

"THIRD?" Robin lunged for the woman and threw her against the wall, his hands wrapped around her neck. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"ROBIN!"

"ROB!" Both Batman and Cyborg struggled to pull the lead Titan off of the woman.

"YOU BUILT ANOTHER DAMN MONSTER?" Robin was on the verge of hysteria now.

"IT! WASN'T! US!" Aristide shot back in between gasps of air. "Alma did it herself!"

Robin shook off the holds of Cyborg and Batman, still seething.

"What-Happened?" He pointedly snarled.

Genevieve composed herself and, with the help of Mapes, sat down in her chair behind her desk.

"After the disappearance of your F.E.A.R. unit, a Delta Force squad was sent to rescue me-"

"Rescue?" the former pointman asked incredulously. "OUR mission- F.E.A.R.'s mission was to take you down!"

"The squad was sent by a… sponsor of mine from the government. I was being brought in for protection."

"To cover this sponsor's ass I suppose," Robin shot.

Genevieve waited a moment to see if Robin would continue his tirade. When he didn't she did. "The plan went awry. We were compromised by ATC security forces and Replica attacking us. The worst was Alma. We had hoped to throw her off by using a device that would attract Alma to one of the soldiers."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Device?"

"It…in a sense, rebuilt the test subject's brain, recalibrating his brainwaves to mimic your own. It even gave him the enhanced reflexes you have."

Robin's eyes widened. "You tricked her into thinking he was me?"

"And it worked… a little too well." Aristide's eye twitched. "When she came to realize the farce… it didn't stop her…"

A suspended aura of tension hung in the air as Aristide dreaded to continue, airing her failure for all to see.

"She… forced him to help her create another child… like you and Paxton."

Robin forced the feeling of his stomach churning at the revelation. He had a bad feeling he knew what was implied.

"What is she-?"

"Revenge," Aristide answered. "She intends to take revenge against those who did her wrong."

"Revenge against who?" Robin demanded. "All the members of Project Origin are dead! She killed them all!"

"Not them," Norton Mapes interrupted with an edge of annoyance in his voice. "The WORLD man. She wants payback against the world."

"If she's got all these powers," Cyborg interjected. "What does she need this virus for?"

Aristide was the one to answer. "The virus the Replica forces stole was a unique one that is known to have come from North Korea. Should this country be attacked with such a tool,"

"It would trigger a war…" Raven finished.

"Duuude…" Beastboy mumbled.

"This is her final revenge," Aristide explained as calmly as if she was talking about the weather. "She intends to destroy us all."

"Where…" Batman growled, stepping forward.

The woman looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Where is she going?" Robin snarled in response.

"To where it all began of course."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Auburn…"

"Yes." The woman confirmed. "But we have a chance to stop them."

She looked Robin right in the eyes. "You."

Then she turned to Raven. "And you."

Robin's eyes widened as he and Raven regarded each other. The woman continued.

"Alma's level of psychic potential as all but gone out of control. The only way to counter it is with another psychic. From what Norton has told me, you should be enough to handle it. With the two of you working together, you should be able to stop Alma."

"What you mean," Batman interjected. "Is to use him as bait and the girl as the trap."

Raven's eyes narrowed a tad at being referred to as a simple "girl," but let it slide for the moment.

"It's the only way this will work."

The room was silent for a moment before Robin spoke up.

"Cyborg, getting working on the cure. Raven and I will get going."

"WHAT?" Beastboy shouted.

"We don't have time for this now!" Robin shouted. "If Fettel is on his way to Auburn…"

He stopped for a moment. "The water supply…" he whispered.

It had over a year, but Robin clearly remembered where his first mission began, where Fettel had first appeared.

He held a hand to his face. "There's something in the water…"

"What?" Aristide interjected.

"Aldus Bishop…" Robin answered. "His…ghost. He said there was something in the water… the water treatment plant in Auburn."

Realization hit the room like a brick.

"The water plant is still active," Batman spoke. "It supplies the entire Midwest. If the virus were introduced there…"

"It would poison everyone in the region," Aristide answered calmly.

"It was all a test…" Robin hoarsely realized.

Everyone in the room turned to regard him.

"The taskforce…" Robin's teeth no clenched. It was all coming together. "That's what YOUR taskforce found!"

He pointed to Norton Mapes.

"EH?" The fat man recoiled like he was being accused.

"When all of this began!" Robin cried. "Residents were complaining about headaches, ATC found out there was something in the water supply!"

Aristide crossed her arms.

"It turned out to be a false lead. Their headaches were just a result of Alma's psychic energy resonating underground in our secret facility and seeping through the cracks."

"But it started in the water supply!" Robin shouted. He was near hysterical as he put the pieces in place.

His mission, his team's death, the destruction of Auburn, his… failure…. It all had meant something.

"It was a test…" Robin said again. "She… Alma was testing the water supply…"

Aristide's eyes expanded and her pupils shrunk to needle points. "My God…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Mapes cried. "YOU MEAN- ALL OF THAT!"

"Was a cover…" Robin exhaled. He began to calm down as they began to understand.

"She's been planning this all along?" Cyborg half-shouted.

"She was just testing her limits," Robin deduced. "She knew her power could only go so far, so she was looking for a carrier. The water supply was it. She just needed a weapon."

"And this virus," Starfire finished. "Is that weapon."

"Destroying Auburn," Batman's voice was the only still stable. "It was a way for her to clear out the area. Now Fettel will be able to launch his attack with no one to stop him."

"That's what he thinks," Robin growled. Despite his anger, he had a grin on his face. It all finally made sense. Everyday after his days at F.E.A.R. he had asked himself over and over why. Why Alma done what she had done. Why had he been left alive? Why had his team died? Why had it all happened? And now it made sense.

Alma had killed everyone, his fellow soldiers, civilians, the ATC personnel, everything in Auburn had been reduced to rubble. It was all for her to get a safety buffer. With it, Fettel could work unimpeded. Or so he thought.

"Now we understand," Robin spoke with a bitter satisfaction in his voice. "Now we can stop it."

He turned to his team. "You all know what you have to do."

He turned to the empath at his back. "Raven, let's go."

"One more thing," Aristide's voice stopped him. "Have you ever wondered why Fettel appears older than you?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What?"

The woman smiled, reveling in the fact she still held one more piece of information that no one else had. "He's taller, older than you, yet he was born after you. So why?"

Robin's nose scrunched. He'd had it with riddles. "Is this relevant somehow?"

"We injected him with growth hormones," the woman explained. "After you were deduced to be a failed product-UGH!"

Starfire had lunged at her so fast no one had seen her, much less have the chance to stop her. She now held the woman by her throat up against the wall. She had heard enough of the woman's talking. She had understood very little of what the woman had said so far tonight, but she did not like the manner in which she said it. But the last little quip had been the last straw.

"If you dare…" the venom the alien girl's voice was one Robin had never heard before. "Refer to him as a… 'product' again, I promise you will REGRET IT!"

"Star! Let her go!" Robin shouted.

"I do not care about the way in which he was brought into this world," Starfire either didn't hear or didn't care about Robin's protest. "The only thing that matters-"

"STAR!" The more forceful shout from Robin had gotten through this time. Aristide's eyes were wide with real fear as she looked down into the rage-filled glowing green eyes of the alien Teen Titan.

With clenched teeth, Starfire dropped the woman to the floor. The ATC CEO violently coughed.

Robin walked over and crouched in her face, noticeably getting between her and Starfire.

He crouched down to meet Aristide face to face. "What about them? These growth hormones?"

"They're defective," She answered. "They are causing him to age to fast. It will kill him."

Robin frowned. "I tried killing him with a bullet. Didn't seem to work."

"His mind," the woman clarified. "The hormones cause not only his body but his mind to age. After he was determined to be a-" she eyed Starfire warily. "successful…candidate, we introduced the hormones to accelerate his growth into adulthood so we could start Project Perseus."

"That created the clones, the Replica." Robin finished.

"And now he can't stop aging," Arisitide repeated. "Ultimately it will kill him."

"You're point?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry too much about him," she explained. "His hourglass is just about out of sand. Focus on Alma."

xxxxxxxxxxx

No one spoke as the T-ship cruised along silently in the slipstreams of the darkening sky. The thick atmosphere was crushing to Robin's already tiring body.

"Robin." A voice called for him over the radio.

And he was not in the mood for another argument.

"Cyborg…" he sighed. "Don't-"

"This is a bad idea," the Titan insisted.

A moment of silence ensued before Robin broke it. "I'm the one she's after, so I'll finish it. Anyone else will just get caught in the crossfire."

"But to go alone…" Cyborg lamented.

"I'm not alone," the Titan leader answered, regarding Raven with a sideways smile.

"I still think it would be better if we all had gone," the half-robot insisted.

"You need to keep working on the anti-virus," Robin insisted. The former soldier could hear the sound of a keyboard being typed on through the radio. "How's that coming along anyway?"

"Looks like the Wayne Enterprises guys and the CIA almost had the job done. They were able to deconstruct the virus and reverse-engineer it for a formula. The blueprint is almost done, I just need to tinker with it a little more. Besides I'm… getting a little help."

Robin didn't need to ask. "So is… Batman doing anything right now?"

Even over the radio, Robin could imagine his friend being discreet as possible, looking over the imposing superhero as he worked. "The guy's pretty good with science," Cyborg whispered into communicator.

Robin allowed himself a wry smile. Yes he was…

"What about Aristide?" Robin's smile dropped at his own question.

"BB and Star got her under lock-down," Cyborg answered. "She's not going anywhere."

The Titan leader smirked at remembering Aristide's reaction, frantically trying to negotiate her way out of arrest. Too bad, Robin would not let escape a second time. "Good. Call me when you have the anti-virus finished."

"ROB WAIT."

Cyborg's shout stopped the Titan leader from cutting the line. "There's a chance the radio waves are still screwed up in the region. We might not be able to talk until you get back."

_If I get back…_ Robin kept that thought to himself.

"So…" the other Titan finished. "Good luck."

"…You too." Robin answered. Then he cut the line.

The T-ship silently slipped through the night sky. Various pin-pricks of light from towns and homes shone through the clouds from the ground, offering a small respite from the ominous dark clouds ahead. Perhaps it was in his mind, but the skies where they were headed seemed to be an alien purple hue. The hair on his neck stood on end. The clouds were overhead of the Auburn district of Fairport, and he had a sense of dread knowing what caused the anomaly.

"I know you're listening." Appeared to speak to himself.

The radio piece in his ear was silent for a moment before a voice answered back.

"You friend is right Robin: this is a bad idea."

"It's not your call, Batman," the boy responded.

An uncomfortable silence followed Robin's snap.

"…How is Wayne involved in this?" Robin asked. Both knew the true meaning behind the question.

"Wayne Enterprises plans to buyout Armacham Technologies."

The answer made Robin's eyes grow wide as saucers. "What-?"

"The technology is invaluable and can be used for a lot of good with Wayne management, but the practices of the company have been questionable to say the least."

Robin stayed silent, letting his surrogate father continue. "It was the fastest way to shut down what Armacham was up to. Plus on top of that there was a competitor trying to buy out Wayne."

Robin's eyes now narrowed. Someone else wanted ATC? "Who?"

"A corporation call Cadmus."

Robin paused for a moment. "Never heard of them."

"They've held multiple dealings with them in the past and know a lot about Cadmus operations. Cadmus was trying to buy them solely to keep their secrets buried."

Robin was putting the pieces together as fast as Batman was spewing them out. The intelligence value of ATC was no doubt as important if not more so than their actual technology. Of course also…

"And she knows who you are."

And that was information that his surrogate father would not be letting see the light of day anytime soon. Robin briefly pondered over just what Batman had planned for her. It wasn't like anyone would miss or come looking for Aristide, himself included. The woman had caused enough damage. It was best for her to vanish for a number of reasons.

"Look them up sometime, Cadmus, they're going to be a problem." Batman's voice held finality, signaling they were done talking on the matter.

"Do you trust her?"

The "her" Batman was referring to was not lost on his former sidekick. He once more regarded Raven from the corner of his eye.

"Completely," Robin answered.

"Then that's all that needs to be said."

Robin could almost swear his heart skipped a beat. That… was it?

"Good luck." And with that, Robin knew that his radio was truly off now.

"He trusts you."

Robin jerked his hi head around to Raven's voice. She had known who Batman really was after their minds had linked for the first time.

"Do you?" Robin asked.

Raven gave him a look with one eyebrow raised.

"To finish this?" Robin clarified.

Raven faced forward again, not answering. She had been against the idea of him going in the first place. As he had said himself, Alma was after him. Raven could have gone alone to finish it, but noooo. Robin was the big hero, so he had to finish it himself.

"What do you plan to do Robin?" The empath asked.

"End it." He simply answered.

"You mean kill her?" Raven asked simply. She eyed him, watching for his reaction.

"What prison would hold her?" He asked somewhat roughly. "She needs to die. For all she's… done."

He stared listlessly ahead as the dark purple clouds drew closer.

"It ends tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are again…"

The echoing words caused him to stir.

"Where it began… it shall end…"

His eyes peaked open to blurred colors of black and red and orange, mingling and mixing in fluid motion. All the while, heat warmed his face.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head, feeling something holding the back of his head. He tried to reach, only to have his arm be stopped. The thing that his head was laying against, along with stopping his hand it turned out, was the ground.

He was lying on his back.

Opening his eyes again, the colors focused into tangible things. The black turned out to be the night sky, and the red and orange reveled to be fire, accounting for his warmed face.

His senses returning, especially his fight of flight responses, flight took over and his body rolled quickly away from the flames. Rolling to his feet, Robin fell into a sitting position, disorientation still lingering over his mind. His vision was clear though, and his throat hitched at what he saw.

The flames were coming from the T-ship, which had crashed. The ship itself was inverted, with one of the wings broken off and laying on the road. The nose was crushed in. The road it had landed on had been dug up from the ships skid after the crash. Looking behind him, Robin could see where the ship had made impact and then dug up the ground as momentum carried it forward.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, his mind reeling from the shock of what he saw and frantically trying to piece together how it had come to be. Slowly, he shakily stood on up on trembling legs and carefully made his way to the T-ship.

The wrecked aircraft offered few clues as to what brought it down. No signs of any sort of ammunition hitting it, at least from what he could tell.

He never even remembered going down. The last thing he remembered was talking with-

"RAVEN!"

Madly leaping over hunks of wreckage, he pounded on the glass of Raven's cockpit. The canopy was cracked, making it hard to see inside. But through the cracks…

"Blood…." was seeping through.

"No…nonononono."

He unslung his rifle, and with one mighty crack of the stock against it, the glass shattered from his strike… revealing an empty seat.

"R-Raven?" Hope and despair both engulfed him at once. The cockpit was empty. Raven wasn't inside.

But then where at the…?

He looked down at the shards, picking up one that clearly had been covered with blood. The liquid was dark, but what he had through was blood was actually fuel.

Robin nearly laughed out loud until he realized…

Fuel… and fire….

The shard dropping from his hand, the boy ran like a maniac from the ship-turned-bomb he was standing upon. He had barely gotten five yards when the machine exploded behind him.

Turning around, Robin hissed in frustration. The ship was nothing more than scrap now. They would have to find another way home.

"RAVEN!" Robin cried out again. No one responded.

Closing his eyes, he again called out for the empathy with his mind. He could still sense the link, but no voice returned his calls. Only his own voice echoed in his mind.

Reaching for his communicator, Robin tried once more.

"Raven! Do you copy?" He spoke into the device.

Nothing but static answered him back.

Not here, not in his mind, he couldn't even contact her. Raven was gone.

So much for the plan.

He turned around in place for a moment, just now fully taking in his bearings. They had crashed onto a road, but little distinguished where they were. Empty country side surrounded him.

Until he turned around.

Robin's jaw dropped, and communicator nearly went with it. Before him were the imposing skyscrapers and lights of a city just ahead. He took off into a run towards the lights.

His radio suddenly crackled.

With a jump, he pulled it to his mouth. "Raven?"

"…_."_

"Raven, do you copy?"

"…_.home…"_ a small voice whispered.

"Raven?" It sounded like her… but higher. Like a child's voice…

"_...come…home…."_ The voice became deeper.

Robin stopped running. Slowly he lifted the communicator to his mouth…

"…who is this…" He demanded in a low voice.

"Welcome home…brother."

Fettel.

Robin's face twisted into a scowl. He was about to utter an explicatively-laced retort but was distracted by a sign that stood alongside the road.

Age and rust had eaten away at the sign, but what Robin could make out made him grimace.

NOW ENTERING AUBURN.

His radio crackled to life one more time.

"Welcome home brother. Welcome home."

xxxxxxxxxx

To be continued…

xxxxxxxxxx

I apologize for the inconsistent updates, but I have lot going on these days. I will be trying to wrap this up soon. I hope you still enjoy it.


End file.
